Switches and Subs
by Lykosdracos
Summary: Bella Swan is introduced to the dark realm of BDSM by her roommate Rosalie. While attending a private play party, she is introduced to Jasper and Edward, two experienced Dominants. With their help and friendship, she learns what Dominance and submission truly mean. 18 ONLY. M/F pairings.
1. Chrome Bitch

******Chapter 1-  
Chrome Bitch**

******Author's Note:****  
**The Twilight Series, and all related characters, do not belong to me.

******Author's Note 2:****  
**There are serious elements of bdsm activity in this story. If you're not into it, please don't read any further. Also, if you _are_ interested… please be safe. Do **not** try anything in this story unless you are willing to accept the potential consequences. Always remember, **Safe, Sane and Consensual.**

**Author's Note 3:  
**Some parts are the same, some parts are different. Switches and Subs is **re-vamped, edited, and ready to be re-read**. Or read. It took a while, but I've been making my way through, chapter to chapter.

******Playlist**  
******Bleed Like Me****- **Garbage  
******Chrome Bitch****- **Zeromancer  
******Claim Me****- **Dismantled  
******Love As Blood-**Icon of Coil  
******Devilicious****- **Angelspit

******Bella's Point of View**

"Rose! If you pull any harder, I won't be able to breathe!"

"If you stand up straight, that won't be a problem." She finished lacing my corset. "You want to look like a sophisticated, experienced submissive, isn't that what you said?"

"What I said was, I don't want to look inexperienced, especially when there will be hardcore bdsm, um, players there."

"Practitioners," Rosalie lightly corrected. "You've been with me for five years. What don't you know? Besides, I've vouched for you already."

"Where is this s/m party? We're _really _dressing up. It feels like a formal event."

"A friend, Leah, is hosting a play party that only happens once a year. A lot of passionate-about-s/m people will be there. People with experience, like you've been wanting to find."

Once she realized I had an interest, Rose had gradually brought me into the realms of bondage, domination, and sadomasochism. I could see the edges of her stylish black trench coat, the pale blonde of her long hair around my shoulders, and her electrically blue eyes looking at me over my head. Her tan, toned legs were covered in black stockings. When she moved to my left side, I saw black and red garters holding them up. Her stiletto heels looked dangerously sharp. She was in full Dominatrix-attire.

We had been dorm-mates in college. When I dropped out, unable to live in the dorms anymore, Rose moved with me. We found a comfortable two-bedroom apartment and split costs for everything. While we didn't live in the poshest area of Manhattan, we weren't anywhere it wasn't safe to be. Safe by New York standards, something that Forks, WA hadn't entirely prepared me for.

"Who else is coming? Anyone I know?"

"You worry too much, Bella. Don't be nervous about tonight."

"What if I trip, or fall, or offend someone?"

"You won't. You'll stand up for yourself if anyone gets pushy. Plus, I know you'll take an opportunity if it finds you."

Rose had used black eye shadow with a touch of red over her eyes. I couldn't wear stark black over and around my eyes, not without looking like a raccoon. "You're going dramatic, what kind of eye-shadow's good?"

"How about gray that fades to black, with light mascara? Red lipstick? Crimson, if you're feeling daring."

"Awesome."

We were color coordinating. Rosalie insisted upon it whenever we went somewhere that was new for me. I wasn't her submissive, but no one there would know that. She had me wear a collar necklace, but only so I'd have an excuse if a Dom drew me into unwanted conversation. I had a choice of four, two of them heavier than the other two. The leather ones were black. I skipped those, my outfit already dark.

"This one." I chose the lighter collar made of chains, the loops brushing against the base of my throat when I buckled it around my neck.

"You look incredible. We're ready."

Walking out to the car was a little tricky. I breathed a sigh of relief once I was safely seated in the passenger seat.

"Remember how you asked if anyone you knew would be there?"

"Yes..."

"You don't know them, exactly, but you know of them."

"Them, who?"

"Jasper Whitlock and Edward Cullen will be at Leah's tonight."

I immediately recognized their names. A lot of the literature I read on bondage, domination, and sadomasochism had been written by them. "You couldn't have told me that inside?"

"Nope." She breezed through a yellow light. "I knew you'd find a reason not to go."

The two men lived together, I remembered their Bio sections. Edward hailed from Washington, same as I did. Jasper had done a lot of traveling. From Texas to California, he lived a few other places out West, briefly, before moving to New York.

"Just because they're there doesn't mean we'll- Rose, you aren't going to 'make' them notice us, are you?"

"Nope. Jasper texted me earlier. He'll be looking out for us. We won't miss them."

_That wasn't what I had meant, but... _"You know them? Personally?"

"Yup, from way back."

"Why haven't I met them yet?"

"They've been busy. You stopped going out with me for a while."

"You should have told me. I could have brushed up on some bdsm-"

"Read everything about them you could find, you mean? That's no fun. I want you to meet them first, before you read and re-read their books."

"Everyone at this party is going to know them. Fill me in a little."

"They're both switches. They live in Manhattan, though they were in Brooklyn for a long time before the move. Jasper's a Texan, like me, and Edward's-"

"They're switches. They're both Dominant _and _submissive?" I asked. "That's what being a switch means, right?"

"Yes. They can take both roles instead of staying within the 'Dominant only' and 'purely submissive' roles. For example, Jasper could be Dominant one night, Edward submissive. Then they could change it around the next night and have Edward be the Dom and Jasper the sub."

I loved going different places with Rose, but each time we left I felt a little more unsatisfied. Each time I had hoped to find a Dominant, I ended up disappointed. After a lot of disappointment, I changed my tactics. I took a step back, enjoyed the atmosphere and saw first-hand what I might one day experience. Until then, I was content to wait. I didn't want to settle for someone that didn't feel right.

Rosalie pulled into a wrap-around driveway. My eyebrow rose when I saw the black iron fence around their property. The balcony was supported by three large pillars, their lawn fastidiously manicured, the hedges, flowers, and statues along the walkway perfectly placed.

She saw my surprise. "Her parents are what you'd call 'old money.' They're in Europe for the next two months."

"They have great taste," I said lightly. "The architecture is-"

Rose rolled her eyes. "They'd like you."

"How many people live here?" I saw five rooms from where we stood in the main entry-room.

"Three. Leah, and her parents."

The kitchen had a lounge attached, though the living room was directly in front of me. To my right, through an archway wall, I could see a speaker system and a rented bar. Two small couches in the study had been stacked, one on top of the other, in the corner of the room. There were two spanking benches in the middle, a plastic tarp spread out to cover the white-carpeted floor.

To my left, a large dining room table had been pushed up against a wall. Two bondage tables, leather restraints at the top and bottom, filled the space, with three X beams secured against the other three walls.

"What's that?" I asked Rose. It looked like a large brown cushion, shaped in a half-circle, the flat side resting against the floor. It's rounded side fitted with a narrow, flesh-colored, rectangular strip down the middle. I looked closer and saw buckles on the side, for restraining a submissive's legs, more toward the back, perhaps for restraining their wrists?

"A Sybian."

"Say that again?"

"A Sybian, modified to restrain a submissive on top of it. There's usually a g-spot attachment. If you sit down on it, the raised part toward the front vibrates against your clit. It's supposed to deliver blackout-good orgasms."

"Where did all of this stuff come from?"

"People brought it with them, or dropped by to set up last night."

I counted twenty Dominants, their submissives or slaves standing, sitting, kneeling, or on top of them. More people arrived as Rose and I left our coats in a walk-in closet near the bathroom.

"Downstairs is where we want to be."

"I hear music and... people playing?" I asked.

"Porn playing, probably in the entertainment room. It's bigger than the living room."

"Great, I'll meet you here. You can have-at those stairs in heels."

"They're just stairs. Think how much easier normal heels will be to walk in."

An entertainment room, indeed. A laptop was connected to a huge plasma television. Bondage porn was playing, three submissives writhing against vibrators, all of them bound to bondage tables like the one I'd seen upstairs.

"Rosalie?"

"Leah!" Rose smiled brightly at a woman I knew was a Dominatrix. From her clothes, for one, intimidating in stiff black leather, thigh-high boots with lethal heels. She was tan, her hair a shiny blue-black, eyes pale green with dark flecks of brown. They glittered with dominance, icy as Rose's could be.

"Well? What are the updates?" The cold glint in her gaze thawed, anticipation having them burn. "Are they coming?"

"They'll be here. They're about fifteen minutes out." Rose put her arm around my shoulder. "This is Isabella, a really good-"

"Hi," I said, accidentally interrupting her. "Er, nice to meet you..."

"You dare to-"

Rosalie quickly put her hand on Leah's wrist. "She doesn't submit for women."

"Ah. Well, then. It's nice to meet you, too." She studied me, smiling as she half-nodded.

"What were you about to do, just now?" I asked.

"Yes, what _were _you about to do?" Rose glanced at the collar around my neck.

"I wanted to see your eyes better."

"... Why?"

"I see sweet submission," Leah said, looking to Rosalie. "She's very good as a submissive, isn't she."

"That's a question for Bella."

"Am I right?"

"I'm not comfortable answering that. That's for my future Dominant to decide."

"Nice answer. You don't need Rose to vouch for you. You're welcome to my parties any time."

Rosalie smiled. "High compliments."

"If you catch Edward and Jasper before I do, show them to the biggest guest room? I have it set aside just for them."

"They'll definitely appreciate it."

"I've never heard of Jasper doing an easy pain session."

"See you upstairs, babe." Rose turned to me, "Now we're done down here."

The walk upstairs was a lot easier.

"- happy to be your submissive, Sir," I heard someone say.

I turned in time to see a pretty female submissive kneel after her Dominant sat down. She rested her head on his thigh, looking comfortable as she knelt next to him. He seemed pleased by her affection, the respect she showed, and I saw genuine affection in the way he stroked her hair.

Someone handed me a business card. A sex toy site, marketing Sybians. Arousal pulsed through my body as I watched a male Dominant restrain his female submissive to the Sybian. A pleasure session, I suddenly felt over-heated.

"Do you like your new toy?"

"Yes, Sir. Thank you so much-!"

"Kneel down," he told her. "I want to see you come."

The device made a loud humming sound after the Dom turned it on. I watched the raised part toward the front flutter against the wide plastic strip. I wasn't the only one who watched his submissive lower herself down onto the toy. Her hips jerked upwards soon as she made contact. She gasped when her Dominant pushed down on her shoulders. He didn't let her move away, pulling her wrists behind her back when she struggled. It wasn't long until her head fell back against his stomach.

"Let me come, Sir?"

"What?" he asked sharply. "You can ask better than that."

He pulled her backwards and up so she couldn't come. She stayed that way, kneeling high on her knees as her Dominant knelt down next to her. Her eyes closed when he reached down between her legs. I nearly moaned aloud when he pulled the hood of her clit back. He pressed a button on the side and the toy buzzed more loudly, the front part fluttering wildly.

"Please let me come, Sir? Please, please-" She shrieked a little, having him hold her down against the Sybian. "Please, please, I can't-"

"Come, sexy." I stopped watching as she rocked her hips back and forth, moaning an orgasm that definitely hadn't been faked.

Another couple caught my attention, a pretty, blonde submissive, hanging on a tall man's arm. He looked at her, one of his dark eyebrows raised, his hazel eyes darkening as I watched. His submissive didn't seem to notice his displeasure with her pulling at him.

"- please, Master? After that drink, that scene... let me come now?"

"I left that decision with you. You decided to have it," I heard power in her Master's tone. "You'll wait until we get home."

"I didn't know, Master-"

"I told you about them." I tried not to smile when she groaned. "Now you'll wait until tomorrow morning."

The Master-slave relationship, I remembered, where submission was offered 24/7. He had control over when she came, probably how she would come. They lived together, his dominance strong enough for her to be submissive all the time. I had seen the collar around her neck, symbolizing his ownership over her body, over her.

A flash of white-blonde caught my attention. Rosalie was looking for me. Then I saw why she was looking for me. She was with two men... Two very handsome, very Dominant men. I recognized Edward immediately by his copper-bronze hair, the vivid ocean-green of his eyes. Jasper was just as tall, though not so broad-shouldered. Both men were strong, toned, with long arms and legs. Jasper was tanner, and I remembered that he had grown up on a ranch. They exuded power and control, the masculine take-charge energy that I'd been searching for. My knees felt weak and I couldn't make myself move.

Rosalie went over to the bar with them. I watched her point to the living room and gesture sideways with her thumb. As I got closer, I could see there was a room hidden behind two sliding wooden doors. One of their guest bedrooms, I assumed, though I didn't know where the bed had gone.

"And a White Lady, for my friend," Rose said, seeing me from the rented bar.

"Yup," I said to the bartender, "that's me."

She put her arm around my shoulders. "Drink up, babe. I'd like to introduce you to Edward Cullen and Jasper Whitlock."

"Hello," I nodded politely.

"Pleasure," Jasper said, warmly shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you..." Edward looked at the collar around my neck, then back to Rosalie. "You're planning a dungeon, you said?"

"I can help you put that together," Jasper offered. "What're you going to need? A coupla pieces of plywood, sanded down, and you've got an easy bondage table-"

I turned my attention back to the-

"Hi there," Edward surprised me.

"Hi?"

"They'll be talking dimensions for a while. I didn't get your name."

"Bella. Isabella Swan."

"Nice to officially meet you, Bella."

"Likewise, Mr. er, Edward Cullen." _He was a best-selling author, looking at Me with sex-eyes? _I smiled when he took my hand. It wasn't a handshake, or romantic, just very... polite. He clasped the end of my fingers in his hand. I had the sudden urge to curtsy.

"Are you Rosalie's submissive?"

"No, I'm her friend."

"Do you have a Top, Dom, or Master?"

"No..."

He smiled slowly. "Do you want one?"

"I don't want a Top." I wanted a relationship that offered... more. "Do you mean a Dominant, or a Master?"

"You tell me."

The way he smiled, seductive and knowing, made a rush of submission wash over me. "I've been searching for a Dominant."

"Kneel for me." His breath was warm on my shoulder. He smelled like leather, soap, intoxicatingly good cologne.

"Um," I gulped down some of the drink and tried not to wince at the sharp taste.

"You want to, I can see it," he paused meaningfully. "Kneel for me. That's how I know I'm compatible with a submissive, through the way they kneel the first time."

"I… can't. I'm sorry." I was mortified until I saw the respect in his eyes. Apologizing didn't seem so idiotic anymore. "I can't yet. After we talk-?"

"How long have you been interested in bdsm?" he asked.

"Years. I've only recently started searching for a Dominant, but I-"

"_Started_ searching?" He stood taller and immediately moved back. "What does that mean?"

"Will you keep a secret?"

"Sure."

"I've never actually submitted to anyone before."

"She likes drawing envy," he said finally.

"Beg pardon?"

"You're wearing one of Rosalie's collars." I went still when I felt him absently stroke the back of my neck. "It looks really good on you."

"Thanks, but-"

"Did you just-?" I froze, half-turned so I could see Jasper. Chills ran over my skin when I heard the sharp, cutting tone, "You know the rules. What was that?"

"What was... what?"

"Bad answer."

I didn't have time to react. Jasper grabbed Edward's arm and twisted it behind his back. I took a step forward, thinking a fight was about to break out between them. But I was rooted in place when Jasper glanced at me. His eyes were more gray than green, full of irritation. _What had happened? _He took out a thin black cord from his back pocket. Edward stared at the ground with his back straight, both of his legs were closed and together. He didn't move as Jasper tied it around his neck. Not too tight, but not loose either, it seemed to be the equivalent of a collar.

"Position three."

Edward immediately complied. He twisted his arms up in a rectangle at the lower part of his back. His middle fingers touched his elbows, I could see the strain it put on his shoulders and chest. People were staring as Jasper uncoiled a long, thin whip from inside a black duffel bag. Thin and sleek, nearly four feet long, it was impressively frightening, but not... lethal. Or so I hoped.

"What just happened?" I asked Rose. "We were only talking."

"I told you in the car, remember? To touch you without my permission is very bad manners. He did, therefore-"

"There's no sign that says, 'Don't touch without Rose's permission.' What if Edward didn't know?"

"He knew. Trust me when I say that."

Everyone gave Jasper a wide berth of space once they saw the whip. He checked to be sure no one was in his way before beginning. Then he gave the single-tail a full workout. Backwards, forwards, he made it crack once or twice for dramatic effect. He was putting on a show, I saw several people watching him with open awe. I jumped at each sharp sound he called from the end. Not Edward. There was nothing but trust in his eyes. He hadn't so much as moved. Like a statue he stood, his head still up.

My body reacted, flinching backwards, though the whip's end wasn't heading in my direction. It flew outward, straight toward Edward. I covered my mouth, already wincing. He didn't move when it wrapped around his neck. Jasper took a few steps forward to release some of the pressure. He wrapped the loose part around his hand, bringing him closer. Instead of removing it like I thought he would, Jasper roughly wrapped the whip around Edward's neck and pulled it tight like a noose. Edward_ relaxed_.

"Down," Jasper growled.

Edward gracefully dropped to his knees, facing us. The whip was still around his throat, the muscles in his chest and back taut as he strained upward to keep from strangling. His knees barely touched the floor. He had tilted his head up and back, his eyes closed to show that he was completely relaxed. Seeing the trust between them almost had me groan aloud. I saw Jasper smile, though he had Edward hold the position until his face had flushed red. He released the pressure, his whip coiled at his right hip.

"Position two."

Edward slumped down onto his knees for a moment. Jasper waited as he breathed deep, then knelt higher. His arms must have been stiff, but he didn't wince as he raised them and laced his fingers behind his neck. Jasper left the whip where it was. Moving back to the table, he grabbed two floggers, one with knots, one without. He dropped the more severe of the two but kept the other in his hand.

"That one's braided nylon," Rosalie informed me. "The second is nylon, too, unbraided. He's not doing a full demonstration. Edward can take more pain than that. They're not heavy enough for a real session."

"You've, uh, 'worked' with him before?"

"Indulged in a little pain play, you mean?"

"Pain play. Got it," I nodded. "Thanks."

"Only a few times," she continued her original thought.

Jasper was done testing the flogger, it was easy to be distracted. I was more than wet watching his expert handling of the equipment. His undershirt was black, it showed his toned upper body to perfection. He had three tattoos that I could see. One on his hipbone, another on his stomach, and one high up on his arm. He put a hand on Edward's side. If I hadn't been watching him so closely, I wouldn't have seen him nod, yes, in reply. Jasper flicked the flogger's tails against Edward's shoulders. He worked his way down making figure-eights with the tails, so they hit twice instead of just once.

Edward stared at me before his fluttered shut and a shudder ran across his chest. It continued down his shoulders, his arms trembled for a moment. He exhaled and inhaled slowly, opened heavy-lidded eyes, I nearly moaned aloud. There was no doubt in my mind, he was really enjoying what Jasper was doing to him.

"… except when he chooses to be incredibly naughty."

"Naughty, Rose?"

"I'm getting into it," she smirked. "And yes, he broke position to communicate with you. Jasper noticed, he knows Edward."

"I got him into trouble again?"

"Any consequences are results of _his_ actions. He knew better."

Jasper threw the flogger aside and made Edward crawl across the floor. It was punishment, judging from how stony-eyed he was, but Edward made it seem graceful, nonetheless. They stopped at a closed door. It opened to another cleared room.

"Stand up and walk inside," Jasper said. "Stand against the wall. Put your wrists where the restraints are."

Jasper positioned Edward so that he was kneeling vertically, facing forward. Two leather wrist restraints were secured mid-level on the wooden wall, two at the bottom. Jasper secured his arms and legs in place. I marveled at how broad Edward's shoulders were. He was strong, toned, agile, and he had a really high threshold for pain. I shivered, wanting to know what he'd be like in bed.

"You're distracted," Jasper said.

Edward went motionless again, it didn't look like he was breathing.

"Speak."

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking-"

"Disrespectful..." Jasper growled a few words under his breath. "You ready for this? Talk to me."

"Yes, I-" he half-groaned, suddenly looking apologetic.

"Yeah," Jasper growled. "Bad fuckin' manners tonight. Still on purpose? You don't manipulate me into doing what you want. I _shouldn't_ have to _tell you that_." He used the side of his leg to press Edward up hard against the wall.

"I'm sorry, Sir."

"Finally! ... You get to the count of three." He shifted his leg and watched critically. "You will not move from this position."

"Yes, Sir."

"The only thing I want to hear you say is your safeword. Use it if you need to."

"I understand, Sir."

Jasper stepped back and uncurled the whip. Running the leather across his hand, I knew I wouldn't be able to handle half of what Edward had gone through already. Part of me desperately wanted to be the one kneeling. I wanted to be tested, to reach the edge of human tolerance, and then go another few inches to prove I could. Though maybe not with such a severe whip. I smiled, watching them. At first...

"One," Jasper made the end crack.

Edward was breathing harder, the muscles in his back were sharply defined as he tensed his body.

"Two." Louder than before, the sound made me jump.

He was trembling slightly. Still not moving his hips or straining against the restraints, he inhaled through his nose and exhaled very slowly.

"Three."

His entire body relaxed in one quick motion. I watched the rest of his muscles loosen slowly as he accepted what was about to happen. Jasper threw the whip forward and expertly flicked his wrist so only the very end hit Edward's shoulder. He carried the motion through and curled the whip around in a small arc. Another blow to the opposite side, nearly symmetrical to the first. People noticed, whispering broke out. Dark red marks were already showing on his skin, something I hadn't seen happen before. It usually took longer for the light pink color to rise. Jasper left a trail of them down Edward's outer back.

He only groaned once, low and vicious. His eyes opened to reveal a pale blue-green color that left me breathless. I saw arousal, ecstasy, and I got a feeling of pleasure that made my nerves scream, _'Yes!'_ Several submissives were reprimanded as they shifted on the floor, wherever they were bound. Jasper's shoulder-length brown hair was damp around his forehead and temples by the time I saw Edward show signs of being in pain. The whip had left long, thin, red marks all along his back and sides. He winced after a third line criss-crossed them.

"What- did- I- tell you?" Each word was emphasized with increasingly faster hits. They landed and left small welts across the upper part of Edward's back. I saw him hiss, his shoulders twitched.

I had moved without realizing it. In order to see Edward's face, I'd stepped into the light. I was still far from the crowd gathered behind them, near enough to the shadows so that I was comfortable. Edward met my eyes briefly, his head was turned in my direction. Lust, need, desire, frustration- I had to bite my lip and look away. Too intense, when it mirrored what I felt so well.

Jasper was winding down, I could feel it. He ended by curling the tail in a wide arc around his head. At the last possible moment he cracked the whip one final time. I felt the vibration resonate deep inside of me. He had been holding back, a lot. The sound had been louder and more vicious than any he'd created before. Jasper looped the tail in the air around his head, manipulating the whip so it slowly lost speed. When it was down to non-lethal mode, he caught the end in his other hand and walked back over to Edward.

"You did well," Jas said.

"Thank you, Sir." I could see his growing frustration. He didn't appear to be anything but submissive, but... I knew that he wasn't satisfied. Far from it.

Jasper held a key up so Edward could see it.

"You have half an hour to free yourself. If you've succeeded by then you'll get your reward. If not…" Jasper trailed off meaningfully. Touching the whip he'd curled up at his side, the consequences were clear for everyone watching.

He checked the restraints and whispered to Edward. The two spoke quietly, Jasper nodded as he stepped back. The keys rested on Edward's arm. No one moved though the demonstration seemed to be over. I was curious; how was he supposed to free himself? No one interfered when it came to a session between a Dominant and their submissive.

Edward wrapped his lips around the key ring and bit down around it. By pressing his upper body against the wall and leaning his body hard to the right, he stretched, raised his chin, and snagged the ring with two of his fingers. Jasper hadn't tied his arms out straight as some other Dom's had. They were secured in a surrendering gesture. Bent at the elbows, forming a ninety-degree, Edward didn't need to stretch far. He closed his eyes and concentrated... one of the manacles open.

I had taken glances at Jasper from time to time. Every time I did he looked a little more aroused. Proud, too, and arrogantly smug. He caught me the next time I looked his direction. His eyes met mine, he flicked them forward then back to me. I turned around without needing him to say anything.

"Why isn't he undoing his other wrist?"

"It's higher than his right wrist was."

"He can't reach it?"

"He was supposed to fail," Rosalie whispered to me.

"Why?"

"Learning to be humble? I don't know. He didn't address Jasper properly. He did it once to make a point, the second and third time he forgot. Then he remembered, which was pretty funny. Edward doesn't forget things like that."

"Well? What happened?" Jasper, thankfully, interrupted my thoughts. He was back at the wall. Staring down at Edward, he moved behind him and ran his hands down Edward's arms. "Have you learned your lesson? Talk to me."

"Yes, Sir." No hesitation that time, he said the words firmly and clearly.

"Who's in charge, Edward?"

"You, Sir."

"What will you not do in the future?"

"Allow my want's to replace what you know I need. I'll communicate with you instead of trying to influence you in other ways. I won't forget to address you in the way you deserve, Sir."

"And that concludes our demonstration," Jasper said to the crowd. "If you don't know what 'aftercare' means, stick around and watch us wind down."

A few people remained to talk amongst themselves. The two remaining locks were undone. Edward stretched backwards. The muscles in his stomach pulled taut, his hipbones were defined in sharp relief. He was definitely still excited from what had happened, but he didn't seem bothered by it. He sat back and uncurled his legs. A shudder, two, ran down his spine.

Jasper started rubbing Edward's shoulders. "Aftercare," he said to no one in particular. "Anyone still here is curious about what it involves. It's simple. Aftercare means, be there for your submissive when you're done with a pain session. Or any session. Don't throw the first-aid kit at them as you make for the door."

"Mmm," Edward smiled at something Jasper said. "But go, seriously. I'm going to stay here for five more minutes and then I'll get myself another drink."

"Did someone say drinks?" Rose asked. I blinked, not realizing that she had left. I'd lost time, staring at the broad expanse of Edward's shoulders and back. _  
_

"Bella?" Jasper called. "Want to join us? We've got plenty."

"At least for round one," Rose added. "I'm off to wander, after."

"Thanks," I took one of the shots from a tray in front of them. "Salud."

"Round two?" Edward carefully pushed a small glass in my direction.

"Not for me. Later, guys." And then Rosalie was gone, headed back downstairs.

"Ready?" Jasper asked, including me.

I picked it up and took a deep breath. They both downed theirs, I let the liquor flow over my tongue. It was sour like lemons, then sweet. The air I breathed in was cold, but I liked the lemonade taste that lingered on my tongue.

"I need a smoke," Jasper said, doing another shot. "And a beer. Come find me when you want to head out, E?"

"Sure thing," Edward replied.

Silence fell, growing awkward.

"Do you want to be alone after your pain session?" I asked.

"Only if you're leaving." He smiled, looking down at the empty shot glasses around us.

It was hot in the room, heat was rising from his skin. His arm was resting close to mine. If I moved a few inches to the right I'd be touching him. His eyebrow had twitched when he finished his sentence. It seemed to dare me. Reach out, make contact…

"I really liked watching the demonstration."

"What did you like about it?"

"Everything. The way you were able to submit for him, the pain Jasper inflicted."

"You like watching pain be inflicted?"

"Want to experience it, you mean?" I laughed nervously. "I really do."

"What else?"

"I like how you both communicate. You read one another well. I want to find a Dominant who will be that attentive, for me."

"I submit for him, but I'm not always submissive to him. We're switches. I'm only submissive to him tonight, until we leave."

"You guys aren't, er... together?" I felt waves of submission wash over me. His dominance levels made me want to kneel for him, as he'd asked me to.

"We're just friends, roommates." He paused, grinning as he looked from my mouth to my neck. "We should be leaving soon."

**Author's End** **Note:**  
Thank you for reading! Reviews are always appreciated, =)

**Author's End Note 2:  
**If you've been liking **Switches and Subs_,_** come see my Original Fiction ebook: '**Subfrenzy,' **published on Amazon.

It's a passionate, realistic bdsm-romance, written in 1st person from a submissive's POV.  
Come and meet Quinn and Clara, a Dom/sub couple who practice safe, sexy bdsm.  
(And help make an indie author's holiday wishes come true?)  
**Subfrenzy- by Kimberlee Jane : 30% free on Amazon – 40% free on Goodreads**

**goo gl/jaHHZ1**- the space after goo is a dot, the only one.  
(I love that the link reads 'Jazzy.' Perfect for FF, =D!)

Happy holidays, everyone!


	2. Make You Sin

**Chapter 2  
- Make You Sin**

**Author's Note:**  
The Twilight Series, and any related characters, do not belong to me.

**Author's Note 2:**  
Serious sexual content. Do Not continue if you don't like BDSM-fics.

**Playlist**  
**Make You Sin**- Angelspit  
**User Friendly**- Marilyn Manson

**Jasper's Point of View**

Edward was wound tighter'n hell. I knew why, but I wanted to see how long it would take him to realize it. He was missing pain-play. Having lived with him for three years, I knew his moods. If he didn't want to talk about what he was feeling, fine. I never had a problem speaking my mind. Edward, on the other hand, never offended. He found a diplomatic way to solve problems. He had gotten better at speaking his mind; I'd learned to be a little more circumspect.

Thanks to unfiltered adult channels when I was a kid, I had known all there was to know about sex by the time I was fifteen. Dad didn't censor anything, and I grew up on a horse ranch. We bred horses. My birds-and-the-bees talk had been me watching a stallion savagely take his mare, soon as I turned eight. I lost my physical virginity when I was thirteen.

Moving from late-night movies to online porn, I quickly branched off into the BDSM categories. Bondage, domination, and sadomasochism.

The Marquis De Sade's novels were a little hardcore when it came to what I was looking for. Other resources were more helpful when it came to bdsm research. Like chat rooms. Back then, my main thoughts about bdsm were- sex with people who liked it rough, asking for blowjobs whenever I wanted them; I had been an _idiot_. Remembering those nights could make me laugh, cringe, become enraged with myself for coming to the wrong conclusions. I moved to the more serious forums and had been reprimanded by Doms, subs, Masters, slaves, until finally someone wrote to tell me what I wasn't doing. DomTopYou wrote me his first message when I was seventeen, bored, too impulsive for my own good. I had written another erotic story, posting it along with all of my other entries; I got a response about twenty minutes later. The e-mail tore me a new one.

I had left after engaging in play? My sub, where had she gone? Did I provide any sort of aftercare? He complimented me for being so attuned to the girl's body, but then he continued ranting about how I hadn't really tested her limits, so on and so forth. I had no _clue_ what the guy was raving about. We started chatting, which turned into a weekly conversation. I learned that he was forty-two and living in Seattle with his wife, who was also his beloved 24/7 slave. He shared stories meant to expand my experience, I told him about my Sessions when I wanted advice.

Soon as I turned eighteen, I left home to explore California. I entered my first real dungeon with Dominatrix Victoria, one of the first women to befriend me after I'd moved. Little did I know, she was the co-owner of a bondage club in Los Angeles. Rosalie would have enjoyed it, I remember thinking. She had always loved throwing herself into new situations.

Rosie had grown up with me around Texas. I liked her bossy attitude and take-charge personality. Her family situation, then, had been rocky at best. She bunked out in the barn with me more times than I could remember. We tried to make a relationship of it, but that didn't last long. When she admitted that she was a Dominatrix, something I'd learned only a few years ago, it really didn't surprise me. Men in our town knew her as a man-eater. Only the very tough or very submissive found a way into her bed. It explained a lot. She had been inside dungeons in New York while I made the rounds in California. I'd been right in my assumption that she would have enjoyed herself.

In my mind, I still saw her in blue jeans, cowboy boots, her hair in long braids underneath a cowboy hat. Rosie the rodeo rider. We spoke regularly online,for years, and with help from our two in the morning conversations, I decided it was time for a change. I had seen all I wanted of California. Rosie had a roommate, and no insisting on my part could get her to break their lease.

There weren't many farms around New York. A studio apartment sufficed. I turned to writing so I could pay all of the bills, and found that people didn't think I was too bad at it. A few online BDSM magazines hired me as a freelance writer, but writing articles only satisfied me for a little while. I started working on a book series, released it, and fans I'd gathered from the magazines followed me over. The book became a series. I moved out of the studio and into a nicer one-bedroom. It wasn't much of an upgrade, but the high helped me write another book.

On a night I couldn't stand being pent-up inside, I wandered aimlessly and found myself going past a club called, 'Blood Bound.'

_The name made me snort, thinking back to intense s/m clubs in L.A. But then I remembered Rosalie... She had wanted to meet at 'Blood Bound.' How had I forgotten Rosalie's invitation? The aloof edge that swept over me when I was in writing-mode lifted as I headed inside. It was good for story research, if nothing else. _

_I checked my phone, looking for our earlier string of messages. 'Come to B.B. tonight. I'll have a writer as my partner. You'll like him.' _

_'Bdsm writer? You mean 'Blood Bound,' don't you?' _

_'Yes, to both. You'll like him a lot.' _

_'What time?' _

_'Anytime after 8. He's agreed to sub for me all night.' _

_'I'll be there.'_

_'Mmhm. You're welcome, J.'_

_'Thank you, gorgeous, ethereal Mistress.'_

_'Mmm. You speak almost as prettily as he does.' _

_E. Cullen, as he had on all his books, wrote fantasy bdsm novels, same as I did. The guy had a seriously dangerous imagination. Though he didn't have any guidebooks or How-To novels under his belt. Another thing I found interesting- Edward was a bdsm Switch. I was, too. I walked backwards a few paces. If there was a dress-code, they wouldn't let me through the door. Jeans, black cowboy boots, a t-shirt and flannel shirt... I made it inside without being stopped. It was a casual environment, other people in jeans, some partners in full s/m gear. _

_"Kneel, now. Don't make me tell you again."_

_The voice made me take notice. Rosalie Hale, in the flesh. _

_"Jasper Whitlock," she paused in the midst of flogging her sub's chest. "I figured you'd find your way here, eventually."_

_With her in a full Dominatrix outfit, even I had a moment where submission pulled at me. I didn't normally feel submissive to women. Her skin was pearl-white, her eyes a sharp and clear, pale blue. She looked intimidating in shiny black leather, though never more alive._

_"What do you think?" She raised the man's chin with her whip. "Handsome, hm?"_

_"Mm," I stepped back to give her some extra space. "Don't let me interrupt."_

_"You're never an interruption, baby," she said with a touch of her Southern accent._

_A test for her submissive, perhaps? It wasn't often Rose remembered it. Her submissive didn't jolt or break position to look up. I was Dominantly pleased, just watching him. With his legs spread and bound apart, he couldn't move away from any of the hits she aimed at his chest. He couldn't go anywhere, with his arms restrained behind his back, the restraints hooked into the wall. _

_His eyes were a deep green, bright with excitement, yet submissively patient. I liked how controlled he was, in spite of how eager he was for the Session to begin. He had a strong jaw, light eyebrows, high cheekbones. His chest and arms were leanly muscled. I felt my Dominant side take over, studying him as I would a potentially new submissive. he way he knelt… He didn't shift around or test the restraints. Many new subs couldn't help themselves. They weren't going anywhere until I let them, yet they jangled chains, pulled on ropes, tested manacles. Once I earned their trust, most of them stopped needing to know they could be free. Rose's sub would submit, but only to those worthy of his submission. I knew he wasn't new to bdsm-play. _

_Rosalie was using a riding crop; tasteful, expensive looking, good quality. When she stopped smacking him with the flat end, his skin was bright red from chest to thigh. _

_"Do you like my new toy?" she asked. "I'm quite happy with it."_

"_The whip?"_

_Her smile was wicked and hard. "Which do you think?" _

_"It's a little too tame for me," I replied. _

_Her submissive groaned quietly, but Rose didn't stop. She thrashed his inner thighs tree times, eight times, I lost count after fifteen. Making sure never to hit the same place twice, she worked a nice circle. He breathed in slowly when she hit the outside of his legs, and then out just as slowly when she went over red marks on his inner thighs. I was impressed by his tolerance for pain, and how much he seemed to enjoy it._

_"It fits in my purse," she laughed. "Completely portable, I love it."_

_I was also impressed by Rosalie's experience. She stayed away from his knees, his lower stomach. Only the muscled areas of his legs were beaten. I heard him gasp, though it was quiet. It made me smile, Dom'ing vicariously through Rose. The pain was getting to him, finally. Rosalie had noticed, she wasn't paying attention to me anymore. After a few more well-placed hits, she paused. Edward was perspiring slightly, his eyes were open and hazy. She ran her fingers through his hair and he relaxed again slowly. _

_"Don't move, don't speak," she said firmly._

_He kissed the back of her hand when she paused. I was impressed again, that he could read signals so well. Rose smiled, showing her pleasure in his reaction, and checked him to be sure there were no abrasion marks or circulation issues. _

"_Very nice," I commented. His skin wasn't chaffed where she lifted the rope._

"_Did you expect any less?" She looked over her shoulder at me, smirking when she turned back to her sub. "Stand up."_

_He got to his feet, Rose showing off for him, because she had him clasp his wrists together behind his back. He stood without breaking position, and without making it seem difficult. I knew it was._

_"Loosen up, I'll be back in ten minutes. When you see me returning, adapt the position you think I'd like the best."_

_Complicated, I liked it. Up to interpretation, I really appreciated that she allowed her sub's to show their creativity. Not all of them could. Some of the incredibly submissive needed direct orders and clear instructions before they could act. Hers wasn't one of them._

_"Need water," she wiped her forehead. "It's too damn hot in here. All of these people… what a crowd."_

_"Yeah, it's a pretty nice turnout."_

_"So what else have you been up to tonight? Aside from watching Edward submit." She smiled. "To me."_

_"Edward?"_

_"Yes," she smirked. "That was Edward Cullen, the man you asked me about a few months ago. When you confirmed that you'd be here, I invited him out."_

_"You're not giving him to me..."_

"_Don't complicate it." Rosalie clicked her tongue impatiently. "I've arranged for you take Top for him. IF Edward consents. He knew I was going to have someone watch, and that I might invite them to play. He agreed to submit, but only if... well, I already know he likes you."_

"_How do you know that?"_

"_I saw his eyes when you made that comment about pain, my crop being too tame for you? Didn't you?"_

"_I was... distracted by other things. He's a masochist, I've understood that much."_

"_You have no idea."_

… _I had been watching Edward Cullent the whole time? All of my expectations had gone out the window. I had mentally pictured an older man, in his late-thirties or early forties. His words, the way he described things, his sentence structure… and Edward didn't look older than thirty. There was no picture in any of his books. Very little personal information, too. Born in Washington, two parents, attended a major university. Blah, blah. Extensive bdsm experience, an interest spawned long ago. That was all of the information I could find. He never mentioned his age._

"_Are you game?" she asked, running her nails down my arm. _

"_So long as he is."_

"_We'll find out. I hope he is. My arm is _tired_."_

_After Rosalie had him drink, he knelt in front of an X-cross. Edward had chosen a difficult position to maintain. He knelt, surprising after all the time he had spent on his knees, with his shoulders thrown back sharply. His chest was blatantly exposed for all to see, his Mistress' marks prominent against his pale skin. It was his way of paying his Domme a compliment, proudly wearing the marks she had left on his body. I approved._

_His wrists were crossed and behind his back. He kept his head down. With his legs spread apart instead of together, he made things difficult for himself. Rose would know the moment he moved out of position. It was daring, provocative, a little impetuous for assuming his Mistress would have him rise before the position became too painful._

_She raked her nails over his shoulders, down his chest. Scratching lightly at his lower stomach, she ran one of her nails along his hipbone. He twitched inadvertently and she smacked his chest as punishment._

_"Edward, are you paying attention? You may speak."_

_"Yes, Mistress."_

_"Good. This here," she stepped back so Edward could see me, "is a friend of mine. He was watching us before. I'm sure you noticed?"_

_"My attention was entirely on you, Mistress."_

_"Was, not is?" She arced one of her finely sculpted eyebrows._

_"It was then, it is now until you say otherwise. I show you the respect you most definitely deserve." His voice was tense, Rose made him uneasy. I'd make him nervous. "If it pleases you, Mistress."_

_"I do like you." She smiled at him tenderly. "So much that I'd like to share you with Jasper. Do you acknowledge him as Top in my place?"_

_"Yes, Mistress Rosalie."_

_No hesitation. Hm... I didn't know if he was truly comfortable with the decision. It was stressful for a submissive to have their partners changed so suddenly. But I trusted Rose to know if he'd need some more winding down time._

_"You will address me properly, and only when I ask to hear your voice." I stepped forward and ran my hand along his neck. He shivered. It was then I felt myself embrace my Dominant side. _

_Was it just me, or did he seem a little excited? I felt his pulse pick up speed under my hand. _

_"You can stand," I told him. "Do not move your arms."_

_He did what I asked, though less gracefully than he had before. The apologetic look in his green-gray gaze made me feel more kindly toward him._

_"Turn around." I didn't want to continue with his chest and legs. "Take three steps forward."_

_His expression was neutral again. He was hiding something… Pain. His shoulders, of course. They'd be aching by now, especially with the extra strain I'd put on him by making him stand without shifting around._

_"Align your arms and legs with the X-cross. You may speak."_

"_Thank you, Sir."_

_Arousal pulsed through my body when I felt the level of submission Edward was offering. He had already made up his mind. "Do you want me to take Top for you?"_

"_Very much, Sir. Thank you."_

"_You enjoy taking pain?"_

"_Yes please, Sir."_

_He stretched his arms out slowly to relieve some of the tension. Without shaking his shoulders or bending his legs, he immediately adapted the position I'd asked. _

_"When the Session is over, I'll release your wrists first. Your legs will be last. I'll give you time to come down." He shuddered violently, but I didn't plan on punishing him for it._

_With Rosalie, he had been having fun. Not enough pain administered to threaten his self-control, he was given enough to be satisfied. I wanted to take him a little further than Rose would dare. Not enough to induce full subspace, if Edward were capable._

_I added another question to the list. How long did it take him? What were his triggers? I needed to know those things before this went any further. Some submissives were capable of ascending so high that they became overwhelmed. Their instincts to serve combined with increasing levels of pain, skillfully delivered, made them break through defensive barriers they weren't aware of. They surrendered to all pain and pleasure trusting their Dom whole-heartedly._

_I was able to drown everything out, save for the person in front of me. Submissives in that state, I knew from experience, were in another world. Getting them there took time and patience, concentration I reserved for long sessions. Subs in subpace zoned out, hazy, unable to speak or clearly hear as they came back to reality. I'd brought subs to screaming orgasms, held them when they cried, talked them down, and administered the care they needed. A few had come back to reality immediately. The more masochistic ones pleaded with me for more._

_Rosalie gave me the rundown as I watched how Edward reacted to the restraints. He didn't move, demonstrating experience with being bound. _

"_So long as you stick to floggers, you don't have to stop unless he safe-words. Edward can take a lot of pain."_

"_I can inflict a lot," I warned her. "Be careful when you say that."_

"_That's why I was so eager for you to meet him. He's the masochist for your sadistic side."_

"_Which won't be released on him tonight." No matter how good he was... "He trusts you a lot."_

"_I trust him. Edward gives very clear signals. I know you won't miss them."_

_I turned to him, planning on a short ten-minute demonstration. "You have safe words?"_

"_Yes, Sir. Red to stop, Yellow to slow down, the normal ones."_

"_Use them if you need to. If you feel nervous or uncomfortable, let me know. We'll stop immediately."_

"_Yes, Sir."_

"_What do I want to hear, Edward?" I asked, wondering how he would respond._

_"I won't hesitate to use my safe words, Sir."_

_"Good." I took off my jacket and reached for my bottle of water. I was his Dominant now, I'd make sure he stayed hydrated."Rose? Fill me in. What else do I need to know?"_

That night had ended really well for both of us.

**Four years later... **

I watched Edward slam the fridge door shut. It amused me to watch him. He looked pretty pissed about our lack of milk. And that was a very large bowl of cereal on the counter. Leaning against the fridge, shoulders bunched, aggressive body language… learning to be angry had benefited him. He probably wouldn't agree with me at the moment. I slipped into my office, knowing he would find me eventually. While I originally went for my paintball gun, to surprise him when he opened the door, a beep from my laptop caught my attention.

An e-vite? To the Mistress Leah's bdsm party, re-sent because I had forgotten to write back the first time. I had seen the signs without reading them. Edward needed a pain session. He was edgy, tense, and I knew it was affecting his writing.

"Hey, Edward?" He didn't hear me. I unplugged the laptop and ventured outside.

On second thought... I back-tracked to grab my paintball gun. It never hurt to be prepared.

**Authors End Note:  
Jansails-  
**Hmm. Your question was a good one. I think there's always some element of sex when it comes to BDSM. Same gender D/S works without having actual sexual intercourse, yes. It works for different gender Play, too. The sexual element is always there, in my point of view, even if no one acts on it.  
From the way this chapter went, I don't think it'll stay that way very long. At least for Edward and Jasper… They've held out this far, though… so we'll see what happens in Chapter 3. Thank you for following me over from 'The Handcuff Bracelet.' =D!

**Heavyinfinity-  
**Thanks! This is different from anything I've tried to write before. Nerve wracking in a way, haha.

**TwiSagaLover-  
**Thank you! As of right now, this is a diversion from Handcuff. Not sure why it continued aside to say that: I write when the energy commands. I'm hoping for it to continue because I really like these characters!

**Cheermom13-  
**I'm glad you did, ^_^.

**EverlastingMuse-  
**'snoopy dance'

**Mephis1-  
**I was wondering that, too. Frustration derived from Edward and Bella's 'Handcuff'' relationship. With the title I picked, I thought there would be more bdsm aspects involved. Apparently not, haha. Thirty chapters or so in and Edward hasn't used any damn handcuffs yet! Not complaining, just confused as to how that happened.  
It would never have progressed to this point, I'm pretty sure. So, as most things happen for a reason, if this becomes a Real story… I'd be very happy with that.  
I also wonder if my fear that THB will end somewhere in the not-too -distant-future- what then? Hence SnS? Not having something to write scares me, haha. Thanks, Udo!

**Angel27eyes-  
**=). Thanks very much!


	3. Something For the Pain

**Chapter 3  
- Something For the Pain**

**Author's Note:**  
The Twilight Series, and any related characters, do not belong to me.

**Author's Note 2:**  
Serious sexual content. Do Not continue if you don't like BDSM-fics. Another edited, updated chapter. Lots of new stuff, some old stuff. Better writing, hopefully you all agree. Jasper is still Edward's Dom, though they're not so suggestively bi anymore. I'm keeping to m/f sex for a while.

**Playlist  
Sex Bomb**- Lords of Acid  
**Something For The Pain**- Zeromancer

**Edward's Point of View**

"_Leah's hosting that s/m party tonight." Jasper came out of his office, his laptop balanced against his arm. "One of her main events canceled. Do you feel like doing a public scene as my submissive?"_

"_Er, sure," I said, looking up from mine. "No problem. What kind of scene?"_

"_Your favorite kind."_

"_How heavy a pain session?"_

"_That depends on how much pain you want to take."_

_I grinned, putting my laptop aside. "Leah? She likes intensity."_

"_Yeah, she does. You think a single-tail, some breath-play, then pain from two floggers?"_

"_To warm up?" I laughed, stretching as my body warmed for a session. "Whatever you want. Surprise me. I could use a challenge."_

And then we were pulling into Leah's gated driveway, late because Jasper had to stop for cigarettes. I barely remembered the rest of our conversation. The story scene I had been working on was on-hold until my edge of frustration went away. Two very long days had passed since we accepted the invitation. Sex, no matter how rough, wasn't enough to satisfy my desire to take pain. The urge rippled through me as we walked through the broad, double-entry doors. I could hear moans, the slap of a hand against flesh, the vibration from a Sybian in one of the studies. I'd descended into the mental haze of anticipation soon as we got inside.

"Must you be late everywhere?" Rosalie looked stunning as she always did. Pale blonde hair framed electric-blue eyes. They crackled with pleasure, in spite of her annoyed tone.

"So these cigarettes are mine to keep, then?" Jasper asked.

"Oh. Well?" she snapped impatiently. "I can't reach the pack, with you holding it above my head."

"That's the point darlin'."

"You see that spanking bench over there-?"

I laughed when he sighed and handed them over. "I'd have to rip your dress to get you over that thing. It'd be a-"

I moved aside when she lunged at him and turned in time to see a sweet, sexy submissive lean against one of the living room's pillars. She had a collar on, but there wasn't anyone around her. It was more of a necklace than a collar. I liked the submission I saw in her eyes. They were the color of good, dark chocolate, the perfect cup of coffee. Her hair was a rich, deep brown, long enough to wrap around my hand.

"You're submissive tonight, Edward?" Rosalie asked.

"Yup." I snapped back into my submissive mind-frame. "Jasper's been on a Dominant-streak lately."

"Another two hard pain sessions for you and I'll want one of my own."

"Are either of you looking to upgrade the s/m equipment?" she casually asked.

"Maybe... why?" Jasper asked.

"Because I'm looking to upgrade mine."

"What're you looking for? I might have someone who could make-"

I lost interest. Jasper's friend Jacob could make anything. The brunette submissive was gone when I looked back to the pillar.

"No, make that a double." Rose smiled wickedly, looking over my shoulder. "And a White Lady, for my friend."

I smelled vanilla. The sweet, light scent made my mouth water. Whomever it was, they had a sense of humor. Wearing vanilla perfume to a serious bdsm event... Rosalie wrapped her arm around the brunette submissive's shoulders.

I saw the introduction being made without hearing most of it. Her _friend_? Under normal circumstances, I'd have no doubts. At an s/m party, in Domme-mode, I wasn't sure if Rose were taunting or being serious. Because I'd been her submissive before, there was part of me that stayed submissive to her. Not submissive like when I submitted for her, I tried harder to be a gentleman. She was a good Mistress, deserving of respect from anyone who had called her 'Mistress.'

Manipulating their conversation back to her dungeon, so I could get her 'friend' alone, felt beneficial for everyone. I didn't mean to surprise her. She saw me and paled before her cheeks flushed pink.

"Hi there," I said, trying to break the tension before it rose any higher.

She smiled nervously. "Hi."

Her name was Isabella Swan. I'd definitely remember it. I felt my inner Dominant wake when she slipped and said, 'Mr.' She was sensitive to dominance from Dominant men. My masculine side prickled, wanting to get her away from some of the well-known sadists in the room. They were sadistic Dominants, never completely losing control. I enjoyed inflicting pain, but not in the hungry way sadists did. That, I liked submitting to.

She was honest, her eyes unguarded as she answered my questions. I saw her look to my mouth a couple times, though she immediately glanced down at my chest, after. Her wrists crossed in front of her, then behind her back. An unexpected surge of dominance rose. Bella knew what she wanted. It was there in the way she stood, how calmly she answered the questions I'd asked without thinking.

"You want to, I can see it. Kneel for me."

"I... can't. I'm sorry." She looked to me for help before I saw wariness take over. "I can't yet. After we talk..."

Lust was immediately pushed back. Control immediately returned, and my Dominant side mentally shook me for losing it. After being away from s/m for a couple months, lost in writing, the sensory overload left me reckless. And impatient for pain.

"I've never actually submitted to anyone before."

What she had said echoed in my head. She wouldn't be like any submissive I'd been Dom for. It was the first time dominance overrode my masochistic side. If Bella asked for a pain session with me before Jasper started the session... I'd seriously consider asking him to stand in for me, Rose taking Top. It would be a nice surprise for everyone, and I knew Jasper could submit for Rosalie. She would submit for him, later, something I'd heard more than once over the years.

"She likes drawing envy." I saw Rose glance over. She had wanted me to meet Bella, I could see it from the way she smiled.

"Beg pardon?"

I liked her a lot more. "You're wearing her collar," I explained. _Friend, Rose had said, and then Bella confirmed it. _I knew it wasn't _wise_ to so obviously touch her, but envisioning my belt around her neck... "It looks really good on you."

She was breathing faster; I could see her pulse beating quickly against the pale expanse of her throat. Bella tipped her head down when I touched the back of her neck. I let my fingers drift toward the front of her throat, and nearly groaned when she relaxed.

"What-?!" That was all I had time to hear. Discreetly as I'd touched her, of course Jasper had seen. My world spun as he brought my arms back behind my back. The loss of control had me fight panic, made easier as I felt his familiar dominance. I relaxed into the pain and stopped fighting it. Sounds drifted away as I focused on him. He knew how to get me back into the submissive mindframe.

Jasper was all authority, he pulled out a black cord of rope from his pocket. My temporary collar. Feeling him secure it around my neck helped me into the submissive mindset I needed to take pain. Once the collar was removed, I was free to say, do, and act on all of my impulses. Almost automatically, my eyes were meeting the woman who had called my Dominant to life. Bella was gnawing on her lip while watching us. It was worry, I realized, not her submission pulling away...

"Position three," he said, the command sharp with reproach.

I knew he would call off the demonstration if I didn't give him some positive feedback. He wouldn't have me submit if I wasn't feeling submissive. And I was again, because it was him. He had me bring my arms behind my back, my wrists clasped in my hands. I went an extra step and made sure my middle fingers touched my elbows. To make me suffer, Jay didn't have me move until after the position started to hurt.

When I saw what he pulled out of his duffel bag, anticipation curled in my stomach. I almost moaned aloud. A single-tail whip. It was one of his, I could see a 'J' on the handle. Watching Jasper always made me feel calm inside. When he was angry, like now, I never once doubted that my safety was first and foremost in his mind. He often found his way to Dom-space with me, same as I was able to reach subspace with him.

Dom-space was the opposite of subspace, I had come to realize. When it came to subspace, I'd float on pain I couldn't handle and let white light crash behind my eyes with every new hit. It was the moment my mind snapped. All resistance stopped. I had experienced Dom-space, again thanks to Jasper. It was just as intense, but instead of giving in and letting things happen to me, I was in control. My breathing matched my submissive's. I could read the slightest change to their body language. I knew exactly where to hit, how hard, what was too much, and what wasn't enough. It was trickier forJasper to walk the fine line between Dom-space and control. Because he got power rushes, he needed to be careful that he didn't overdo it with the force behind his hits.

My mind went white when I heard the whip crack. Sounds Jasper called from the single-tail reverberated down my spine and aroused me to a nearly unbearable degree. Only for showmanship did he allow it to make that sound. He, nor any Dom or Domme I'd submitted for had let a whip crack against their submissive's skin. It wasn't supposed to make that sound, hitting flesh, something I'd learned through experience. Jasper kept the tail in motion, so it moved faster than I could follow. When he slashed the flail through the air once, a hissing sound was heard. A blow like that could draw blood easily. He brought his arm close to his body and let the end fall harmlessly to the floor. Throwing his wrist outward casually, purposefully, the end coiled outward toward me. My gaze immediately went to his, and my submissive side saw the control and warmth I needed. My instinctive reaction was to move out of it's way. I didn't break position, the test that determined whether or not we continued.

I saw him smile before the end wrapped around my throat. He knew I couldn't breathe. My panic rose and met a wall because I trusted him. The whip bit into my neck as he tugged me toward him, but he didn't let the hard leather cut into my skin. Time seemed to slow as I got closer to him. He wrapped the end around my throat and pulled tight. The only thing keeping me from sinking entirely onto the floor was the whip and Jasper's hold on it. I relaxed, trusting I'd get air when I needed it. When he released the pressure, everything was hazy. I'd have to thank him for that later, too. It felt as though I were high.

"Position two," he said.

I uncurled my fingers first and allowed my arms a few seconds to adjust. We had everyone's attention because of this demonstration, I wouldn't make Jasper look bad. I raised my arms until my hands touched the back of my neck. It was tricky finding a way around the whip, but it didn't take me long. I fought a shudder that wanted to run down my back. It felt so _good _to change positions. My arms had been aching, my elbows close to screaming. I felt the muscles relaxing slowly, the pain receding in sharp spikes... god, it felt good to move.

Jasper walked over to the duffel bag again. He returned with two floggers, neither of which would cause much pain. I let my disappointment fade when he put his hand on my ribs. _Nothing was as it seemed with him_, I knew. He enjoyed inflicting pain too much to let a public pain session stay tame. My skin broke out in goosebumps as he grabbed my shoulder. _'Is this okay?'_ he was asking me. I gave the slightest of nods, ready as he moved behind me.

I nearly hissed aloud at the first touch of the flogger. It had been _way_ too long. Jasper started with my shoulders. I felt my skin heat and itch. Arousal, pain that was good, but not enough… it all culminated... Jasper took hold of the whip around my neck and pulled me along behind him. That Jay had me crawl was proof of how annoyed with me he felt. It was only something he did as a prelude to punishment. It was on the 'Maybe' side of my Checklist, something I could tolerate, but really didn't like doing. I had taken my mind from him and what he was doing for me, I deserved what I got.

"Follow me," he said shortly, having me walk with him to one of the bondage walls.

He had me kneel, facing away from him, my wrists attached to two manacles that were hanging and drilled into the wall in front of me. Chains ran through two closed restraints near my knees. Jasper wound them around my legs securely so that I couldn't move any part of my body except for my back.

"Think I don't notice what's been going on?" His fingers ran along my inner thigh as he checked to make sure the chains weren't too tight. "You're distracted."

"I'm fine, I'm only a little distracted-"

"Don't say another word," he warned me.

When Jasper put the second flogger through it's paces, I knew he would be going harder on me than the demonstration warranted. He was in full Dom-mode. All I had a chance to see was that the flogger had thick, braided leather ends. When he raised his arm to deliver an over-handed blow, I had to use some serious self-control not to tense up. The pain ricocheted across my skin, not nearly so bad as I expected it to be. I heard the sounds more clearly with my eyes closed. The feelings amplified, too. Stinging, itching, burning- I remembered to breathe deeply and keep my muscles relaxed.

"Fuck," I heard him pant. The tails sounded different when they hit his leg, Jasper slowing the momentum by having them swing back against him. "You take pain so _well_, though..."

I swallowed hard when I felt Jasper's fingers pulling my hair. He twisted my head to the side and then back against his chest. No pressure directly on my spine this way, I was thankful. I'd had a Top pull my head straight back once. It hadn't been good pain, I stayed in bed for two days while my body decided it wasn't paralyzed. I relaxed into the warmth Jasper offered. He was always careful. I knew he cared about me, I was safe with him. And it felt really _good._ No one did the head-pull like him. He exerted control, and the more he showed, the deeper I went to keep him happy with me.

"You're high already." His voice soothed my frayed nerves, sent some of my arousal skittering back. I was here to serve him, my needs were secondary.

I chose to nod, he hadn't given me permission to talk.

He raised a whip up for my inspection. The cat o' nine tails. "Talk to me."

"Mmm…"

"That's not helpful," he smirked. Wicked, evil smile.

The tails whistled through the air next to my body. I shuddered internally, he knew it. My answer was clear. I heard him breathe in. It was the moment he searched for the calm that resided inside of him. The cat o' nine tails wasn't a beginner's whip. I felt the tails trail down my spine. Harsher than the others, they would have bite and sting, and leave marks if he weren't careful.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, thank you, Sir."

"It's about fucking time." The hard aggression was reined back as he cleared his throat. "Such bad manners tonight, E... Do not speak."

I lost track of how many times the whip came down, or up, or at me from either side. The ends thudded, slapped, bounced against my skin. I was happy it hurt so good. Jasper was incredible. The warm haze pain brought wrapped around me, my senses dulling as I focused I didn't know he had stopped until I felt him massaging my back.

His knee dug into my lower back, not hard enough to hurt. "You don't manipulate me into doing what you want. I shouldn't have to tell you that."

He used the side of his leg to press the front of my body against the wall.

"You don't move from this position," Jasper spoke, commanding my attention. "If it becomes too much, use your safe word. Don't expect me to stop before that point."

_Would it actually hurt?_ Fuck, fuck, I mentally pleaded with Jasper, threw the emotion at him hoping that he'd sense what I wanted. Hoping that he would be in a good enough mood to give me what I wanted. Pain so good that I could float for days... He unwound the whip from around my neck. It hadn't fallen, I was proud of myself. Not using his title, however, would take awhile to atone for. I did feel really, really bad about forgetting.

"One."

The whip cracked and I roared internally with anticipatory bliss.

"Two."

_Mmm... yes..._

"Three."

_Relax_, I warned myself. I could take more if I started off relaxed. If I stayed tensed up and it caused him to draw blood… I felt myself relax both physically and mentally. The happy darkness lit when Jasper let the whip fly. Subspace pulled me under and enveloped my submission in reassuring warmth, the power that came from knowing how much I could take.

_We were somewhere around fifteen? Or had he hit me more than that?_ The pain rose and for a moment I was mentally overwhelmed, pain fading, burning when the whip hit, the shivers under my skin coming together so I twitched away from the tail. _That couldn't happen again... _Pride burned stronger than the pain. I stopped caring about where the tail struck and the calm took me under again. Subspace welcomed me back, my mind white with pleasure, strong with the levels to my endurance...

_When had I broken position?_ My knees ached, my back felt alive with sensation. I slid back into place and felt the strain in my arms and legs ease. What I felt from Jasper was different. He was tiring, I realized. It took a lot of concentration to have the whip hit exactly where he wanted, with the force he wanted, over and over again.

The whip cracked one final time. It did so loudly, viciously, proof that Jasper had more skill with the lash than he'd ever use against a submissive.

"You did well." His tone of voice was comforting. I knew he wasn't irritated with me anymore.

He allowed me to meet his gaze without being angry that I dared. "Thank you, Sir."

I smiled, realizing he wasn't done yet. Jasper knew that taking pain stripped away my control. It's why I found bondage to be so comforting. When he held up the key to my wrist and ankle restraints, I knew it'd take at least fifteen minutes of intense concentration to free myself. If the keys fell, Jasper would go for his whip again. I didn't like failing.

"You appreciate a good challenge," he drawled, standing behind me. "You up for it?"

"Whatever you want me to do, Sir."

"Come down from the pain high. I don't want you draggin' Bella into one of the bedrooms, to-"

"I didn't realize that was an option."

He laughed quietly. "It's not. Focus, E. You'll be there for a while if you don't free yourself."

The keys were precariously balanced on my upper shoulder. Determination surged and single-mindedness took over. It was do-able. Probably...

**Author's End Note 2:  
**Thank you for reading!


	4. Bittersweet

**Chapter 4  
- Bittersweet**

**Author's Note:**  
The Twilight Series, and any related characters, do not belong to me.

**Authors Note 2:**  
Serious sexual content. Do Not continue if you don't like BDSM-fics. 18+ ONLY...

**Playlist  
Bittersweet**- Beborn Beton

**Flirt (With Me)- **Zeromancer

**Doppleganger, I Love You**- Zeromancer  
******O h****M y****God-**Pink feat. Peaches  
******I ****Write ****Sins ****Not ****Tragedies****- **Panic! At the Disco

**Jasper's Point of View**

Edward had been fine… up until he met Isabella Swan. The moment she looked up at him, I knew it was going to be an interesting demonstration. _I _felt sharper with dominance when she said '_I'm sorry.' _It was a genuine apology from a strong submissive. I liked that she hadn't given in to Edward right away. It had been a strong come-on from him, when I knew he usually preferred to take things slow. I saw the Dominant in Edward rise. He stood taller, his shoulders back and straight. When he leaned in, Bella did, too. I couldn't hear what they were saying, yet after he raised a hand above her skin and she all but knelt at his feet, the gist was clear.

It took deep levels of dominance to bring him back into a submissive mindframe. And it wasn't until I used the single-tail whip that Edward tapped into the full depth of his inner-sub. I purposefully overwhelmed him, but didn't take it so far that he'd use one of his safe-words. He and I had worked for months on getting him comfortable enough to say them. I wasn't going to destroy all that progress because I was annoyed with him. We were doing a public demonstration, which I knew meant that only a very serious amount of pain would enable him to use it.

Like most subs, Edward thought that using a safe-word was a failure on his part. Some submissives blurted them out the moment they felt a touch of fear. Edward would breathe through it and trust that it'd stop before any permanent damage had been done. He could go so far into himself that he felt no pain, heard no voices. I had seen it happen once, never again. Stopping cold wasn't good for him, Edward appreciated when I brought him down slowly. He learned to use our three safe-words to prevent the blackout, so to speak, from happening. It was getting to the point where I didn't trust anyone but me to Dom for him. It did please my Dominant side, a lot, that he had only sought out Mistresses when he wanted someone else for pain.

I tried to keep up with him. Having started with a light flogger, moving to medium flogger, the cat o'nine, then the single tail, I knew only the last had gotten to him.

"You have half an hour to free yourself." I showed him the key that would unlock his restraints. "If you've succeeded by then you'll get your reward. If not…" Our demonstration wouldn't be over yet.

What I asked him to do was difficult, yet not impossible. He had the endurance, the discipline and concentration to see it done. Being able to move after having remained on his knees for so long was impressive in and of itself. Stretching high as Edward did to transfer the keys hurt, I knew that from experience. Knowing that there was only one chance, that if the keys were to fall it was over- he reigned in his fear and got the job done.

Watching his back tense, I moved so I could see his face. He was lost in thought, his eyes still dark with determination. Dom-space pulled at me, the power rush staggering when he laid his arms flat against the wall. I was barely aware of what I was saying, ending the scene so I could get him out of the leather restraints. Edward of the past would have freed himself, having to know he could. That he hadn't... we were making good progress. Aftercare was easy to explain. Most Dominants did it naturally. Caring for a submissive after hard-play was something that needed to be done. I was proud of him for being able to take so much pain, for the dignity he had while doing it. I'd never had a submissive as good as him. He set the standard for me.

His shoulders were tight, I could see. I worked on the knots and marveled at how muscled he had become. Working out with me had done wonders for his body. He had always been lithe. Three times a week for four years had caused results. His chest, arms, legs, and back were well-defined; not body builder big, but not Average Joe, either. The smattering of bruises I saw on his back made me pause, but then I remembered when and how they had been left. When Edward had arched back to meet my whip, I hadn't been able to stop right away. He corrected his position, but because I hadn't been able to slow down fast enough, the other marks had been left.

"There are some bruises on your back. You did that on purpose." I let the control in my voice slowly slide away. "I doubt you'll feel them, they're light."

"I know, Sir. Sorry about that."

"Are you hurting anywhere else?"

"Nope, I'm good. Thank you, Sir."

I reached over and unhooked the black rope from his neck. Rope was always my first choice.

"Awesome scene, as always." Rose put a tray of shots next to us.

I watched, appreciatively, as she went from crouching to standing in 6" heels. "Thanks, darlin'."

"Come here a second? I want your take on a submissive."

"Edward, you okay?"

"Definitely. Thanks for the pain session, Jasper."

"Soon as they're alone, you're comin' with me, cowboy." Rosalie said. "I want Edward and Bella to hit it off."

******Edward's ********Point ********of ********View**

My arms and legs were going to ache in the morning, but I would float on the feeling for days. I liked when Jasper left marks for me. The second shot I did blurred the line between pleasure and pain even further. He wouldn't let me make an ass of myself while I came down from subspace.

"Hello again," I said, seeing Bella glance over at me again.

"Hello." She seemed nervous again, though I wasn't sure why.

That's when I realized Jasper and Rosalie were gone, probably off to do some submissive hunting of their own.

"The demonstration was incredible," she said quickly. "Really, really impressive."

"Thank you."

"You're really Edward Cullen? The author?"

"That's me."

"So, that means Jasper is Jasper Whitlock..."

"That'd be him." I smiled. "Why are you so surprised?"

"No reason. That really was an amazing session."

"Thanks. It felt really good. How long have you been interested in bdsm?" It hadn't been very subtle, but watching her skin flush from the alcohol was turning me on more than I wanted to admit.

"A long time." She looked at me, then quickly away. "How do you know I'm not a Domme? You automatically assumed I'm a submissive, before."

"_Are_ you a Domme?"

"No... but how do you know I'm not?"

"I know good submissives when I see them. When you watch people playing, I see more than curiosity. I assume you're likely to try it?"

"That's been my goal." I watched her wrists cross in her lap as she sighed quietly. "Yes, I'd like to find someone I can experience that with."

Excitement burned.

"You barely reacted to all of those whips," she continued. "I don't think I can take pain that severe."

"I've had a lot of time to build endurance."

"You enjoy being the Dominant partner, too? You don't have a preference?"

"Nope. I like both roles equally."

"Watching you and Jasper, the way he anticipated your reactions, the silent communication... I want to find an experienced Dominant who can get me to submit."

"Who can make you feel submission?" I gently corrected.

"Yes." She smiled. "Exactly. I don't want someone to try and force my submission to them."

"I'm really glad you don't."

"Me too."

_That __look_. It destroyed me every time. Each sub had their own, a mix of frustration, yearning, confusion, and excitement. Bella was more frustrated and confused than anything else. It would be worse for her, watching, wanting, than for me just having to wait until I got home. Jasper knew how to put on a show. A lot of submissive's were going to sleep unsatisfied. I had seen several of them punished for breaking position. The more amused Dom's played with their subs, tormenting them with pleasure that wouldn't be satisfied until they allowed it.

One of Leah's submissives came by with a tray of shot glasses. "Thank you for coming, from Mistress Leah. Would you like to try a stimulating shot?"

All of the glasses were crafted differently. Quite a few of them were phallus shaped, four or five were of different Kama Sutra positions. The alcohol was bright red and dangerous looking.

"What are they?" I asked, never having tried one.

"It helps sharpen focus, enhance desire, not to mention, it tastes really good. Mistress Leah promises no ill-effects. Not from one shot, anyway."

"Thanks." She had chosen from the smaller glasses, the Kama Sutra line. Going at it doggy-style, the couple was uplifted and turned upside down. She grimaced heavily at the taste and shook her head. "What-?"

"Secrets," the woman smiled. "Another?"

"Warm and cold at the same time." Bella exhaled and laughed. "No, thank you."

She was still curled on her side, both legs together and partially underneath her. It was such a good pose, and I knew she hadn't been trying. Her hair fell over her shoulder in a wave of brown and red, the collar around her neck looked like black metal with no lights reflecting from the silver. With her pale skin, the black of her outfit was a severe contrast. Her eyes were smoky and heavily lined. I really couldn't have been any harder.

"Do you smoke?" she asked, showing me a pack of cigarettes.

"Yes, great idea." I saw her eyes go dark with arousal as she watched me find my shirt.

"Hold on."

"Hold up there-" Jasper paused, speaking at the same time Rosalie had. "We're headin' back to the apartment to change, drink, talk. You guys game?"

"I can't drive yet. Bella either," Rose glanced at Jasper. "You definitely shouldn't be-"

"We've got a designated driver," he reassured her.

"What?"

"A friend was down to make some quick cash for driving. I texted him, he's on the way. Should be here now."

"Works for me," she replied. "Bella?"

"Sure." She smiled at me when I opened the club's door for her. "Thank you."

We slid into the backseat. The car having been meant for two people, we had a few space issues. In the end, Jasper and I sat directly on the seats. Rosalie sat on Jasper's lap and Bella got to sit on mine.

"Happy to see me, Jasper?"

"Reaction to a beautiful woman," he complimented.

Bella pretended not to hear them, studiously watching the city fly by. She was ignoring my raging erection, too. I was wearing loose, leather pants, yet sitting down... I knew she felt my reaction to her.

******Bella's ********Point ********Of ********View**

Rose asked me a question I didn't hear because I was too busy examining the strong line of Edward's throat. Old marks were hard to see under the new line of red from Jasper's rope. That he was still excited after his pain session was very clear. The driver changed lanes quickly. I felt myself being secured against Edward's broad chest, his arms wrapping around my waist to help steady me.

"You should put your seat belt on." I heard myself say.

"You won't fall, I promise."

As he helped keep me from sliding into Jasper and Rosalie, he had accidentally raised my skirt in the back. With his arms providing a harness, I couldn't move to adjust anything. Digging my elbows into the car's armrest, I attempted to pull myself up a little bit to give him some space. It didn't work.

"Sorry," Edward apologized. "Is your arm falling asleep?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Better?" He had moved his left arm, holding it so I could rest my hand on my stomach. I settled into the position, which left me with no way of fixing the problem.

"Um, yeah. Thank you."

My panties were lacy. There wasn't a lot of fabric to begin with. Another turn, two potholes, and his cock had settled between my legs. I had felt him tense, then slowly relax. I closed my eyes and thought of cold places. Alaska, Antarctica, Forks in Fall, Fork in Winter and through most of Spring. He wrapped his arms around my waist, his forearms and biceps harder as he kept me from moving. The driver took a sharp right, leaving the highway to drive through residential areas again.

"You should have taken that left," Jasper said to the driver. "There's partial street construction up ahead."

"Should I turn around? "

"This is a one-way street."

"Good thing I checked." The driver laughed. Jasper grinned. Edward snorted. "Sorry for the delay."

"Brace yourself," Edward said in my ear.

Leather was so much smoother than lace. I entertained thoughts of crotchless panties, a longer skirt, his pants undone… The tires went over gravel. A lot of it. I rested my head against his shoulder and focused on my breathing. His skin was so warm, he smelled really good. I wanted him with an intensity I'd never felt before. Before I could scramble off his lap and possibly through the partition and into the front seat, he moved his arms to my waist. My hips tilted forward. I was close to grinding against his lap.

"I'm having balance issues," he whispered.

I glanced up without having to move my head. "No you're not."

His surprised, quiet laughter made me want him more. "You're right."

"We're here," the driver announced.

When he had mentioned an apartment, I hadn't envisioned _premiere __Manhattan __apartments_.

"Jasper Whitlock," Rosalie snapped after we had stepped inside, "a penthouse is not an apartment."

"It's not?" He drawled easily, "We pay rent and utilities, our landlord collects on the first of every month. It's just a bigger space than most people, er, than, you know-"

"Than we were expecting," Edward filled in.

"Compared to the loft of your barn, or inside a tractor," Rose continued smoothly. "Good times, those."

"Yes they were." Jasper grinned roguishly. "Glad you remember, darlin'."

The elevator doors opened and Edward led us up a narrow staircase. He opened the unadorned front door and we entered their living room. Shiny hardwood floors, the walls were painted in a very faint bluish-gray. There was a television set up to my left. A large dark blue sofa rested against the wall, facing us. When the dim overhead lights went on, I ceased being able to think.

"So many _books_..."

"You noticed, huh?" Jasper laughed and turned all of the lights on.

Very big. Huge. The two men had a lot of space to share. Along the walls to the back and to my right, bookshelves covered all but the very top of their walls. Floor to ceiling, they were spaced to mold four doors. I had almost missed it at first. They looked like wallpaper in the darkness. Different sizes and spines, everything ranging from text-books to small fiction novels. It looked like they had a Sci-Fi section. History, too.

"Want the tour now or later?"

Rose batted her eyelashes. "You know the answer is always now."

"Before that," he hesitated, "anyone want a drink?"

"What do you have?"

"Red wine, for you. Or white. We have beer... Bella?" Jasper asked. "What's your preference?"

"A beer, if you don't mind?" He got out a wineglass for Rose, three beers for us.

"What kind?"

"Whichever's closest." Though he gave me a choice, anyway, offering me two bottles.

"Alright then," Jasper walked past up to the first room with a closed door. "Considering where we were, I'll start here."

I put the beer down on a coaster when I saw what was in the room. There were a lot of ropes, chains, paddles, whips, canes. A Saint Andrew's Cross- the X-frame painted black, a spanking bench, a fucking _bondage__ table._ Some pieces of equipment I had no name for. They had their own private dungeon. I wanted to laugh, though I concentrated on keeping my knees from buckling, instead. The three of them talked about things in the room, but all I could do was envision Edward restraining me to the table, having me-

He opened the next door. "Jasper's room."

His bed looked handmade, the cedar wood was knotted and unmodified. Jasper hadn't assembled it from Ikea. His dresser, end table, and a chest to the end of his bed matched. The massive headboard rested against his back wall. If the room weren't so large, it would have dominated a lot of space. The television was large, as was the long bureau, the steamer trunk at the foot of his bed.

"That's strange," Rose commented. "I'd have thought you'd be closer to the fun room, Edward."

"No way in hell," Jas laughed.

"We coin flipped for it. Jasper cheated."

"Looked out for your best interests, you mean? You're sub more than Dom most of the time. After some of our hard sessions… couldn't have you right next door to it."

Edward crooked-grinned and opened another door without replying to Jasper. "Our office."

Their study was to the back of their apartment. A desk had been placed so that the comfortable-looking computer chair faced the windows. The desktop computer and a laptop sat on top of the desk. Headphones, pieces of paper, an empty beer bottle, and a half-full ashtray sat on it's surface. Well-used, I liked it. A few books were piled haphazardly on an unfolded table near the desk. Reference books, they looked like, and a bdsm fantasy novel-?

"And Edward's room concludes the tour." Jasper opened the last door on the left wall. "Ya'll feel like pizza?"

"Sure." Rosalie smiled, charming and sly. "While you order…"

"Go play," he chuckled. "Don't relocate anything."

I stepped inside the doorway of Edward's room. Curiosity compelled me to linger while everyone else went back into the main room. They were distracted, anyway. Rosalie would have fun in their play room, Jasper was hunting for a phone, Edward was helping him look. He saw me standing against the doorway to his bedroom. He smiled and I went inside.

"Use mine," I saw him throw his phone onto the sofa.

Then he joined me in his bedroom. His bed was much different than Jasper's. Rings and hooks were attached to the headboard. He had a tv-stand in front of his bed instead of mounting it on the wall. His closet was open and full of leather and denim. I saw flannel and random t-shirt patterns sticking out of his bureau.

"See anything you like?" he asked.

"Your bed's really interesting. I've never seen one like it before."

"You can see it better, later, if you'd like to."

I smiled helplessly, touching his chest. It was something I had wanted to do all night.

"Do you want me to kiss you?"

My hesitation didn't hold after I looked at him. "Yes, I really would."

He held me against the wall, kissing me slowly until I strained against him. I moaned when he pulled my head back to _really_ kiss me. His tongue brushing over my bottom lip made heat spread throughout my lower body. My body pressed against his, his arm hard against my back. His thigh came up to press against me under my skirt. My nails dug into his shoulders as I gasped. I tipped my head to the side as he moved his mouth to my throat.

I felt him look over his shoulder at the bed, slightly shake his head. _'No,' _I mentally pleaded with him, _'don't stop...' _But he took a deep breath and gently had me step back. I rested my head on his chest, wanting to grind my hips against him. His cock was hard, I felt the entire length of him resting against my stomach. When he put his hand on my shoulder, I stepped back. He wanted to stop. Despite my body's clamoring, I reached a calm place mentally and latched onto it.

"That was a little more intense than I intended."

"Just a little?" I grinned at him. "Wow."

He laughed. "You're-"

"Guys!" Jasper's bellow came from the other room.

"What!?"

"I ordered pepperoni and sausage since neither of you were answerin'."

I lost track of their conversation as I focused on my breathing. Deep, even, calm-inducing breaths.

"I'm sorry." He took my shoulders and made me feel more confused than before. If he apologized for backing me against the wall, I'd probably scream in frustration. "I shouldn't have come on that strong. It wasn't fair of me to push you that hard. I'm not exactly thinking clearly."

"Did you hear me protesting?" I asked.

"I should have known better."

"Why?"

"You were balancing before tonight. I pushed you over the edge. Purposefully."

"Not quite..." I nudged him with my hips.

He laughed again, his eyes bright with deep amusement. "I'm sorry about that, too."

"Are you really?"

"No." He opened the bedroom door for me, though he didn't follow me out. "To be continued, Bella."

"Will it be?"

"If you want it to, later."

"I guess we'll see..."

"Wish I'd taken one of those shots," I heard Rosalie say.

"Which?" I sat next to her on the couch, forcing lust to wait.

"No, Bella..." She looked amused and horrified at the same time. "Tell me you had one."

"I just wanted to know. They looked interesting."

"They're aphrodisiacs." Rosalie made the whip crack. "Short-lasting, yet potent aphrodisiacs."

"Oh." I struggled hard not to blush. "Good to know."

Edward was staring at me, I could feel his gaze moving down along my neck, a tingling sensation starting in my chest. _Was the shot why I felt so desperate to come? _My clit throbbed, aching for the pressure Edward had teased me with. I still felt his fingers moving through my hair, how confidently he had pulled my head back, how it felt to have him pressed against me... I nearly whimpered when he put his hand on my thigh.

"Yeah," he made circles on my skin with his thumb, "good thing you refrained."

"Mm."

"How long until pizza gets here?"

"You _are_ hungry." Jasper grinned. "Twenty minutes."

"Bella?" I took the remote and felt his hand move to my knee. "Twenty minutes isn't that long of a wait."

******Author's ********End ********Note:****  
********Flora73-  
**Thank you, I'm glad you liked Edward's view of things.

**Cheermom, ****Lovelywendy, ****EverlastingMuse, ****Djsmommie, ****Bearygirl, ****Physcofarmgurl, ****Analitica, ****Edwardalltheway9469, ****Ginny95, ****Cina's, ****Lynntjax-  
**Thanks to all of you! I'm so excited/happy that all of you liked the beginning chapters so much! Thank you for taking the time to leave your reviews. ^_^

**Twilight1972-  
**Haha, I'm happy. Mission accomplished. I already have Scenes written with Bella and Edward, no worries!

**TwiSagaLover-  
**Hooray! Another fan! That's awesome, =D. I'll check out the stories you've recommended, thank you for them! I didn't think I'd be a fan of Edward/Jasper, and I don't have any other Scenes written for them so I'm not sure how far that'll go… but slash has become interesting to me. Strange, I think it's strange.  
**o**  
There were so many I skipped over. Dork moment, but Angel fan fiction had a lot and I never tried reading any of them. Skipped that section entirely, y'know? Don't know what sparked the change.  
**o**  
Possibly 'Lessons Learned' by Mistyhaze420. I have to go back and review, I've read six chapters thus far and it's fantastic. 'All I Ever Knew' by Manyafandom… completely changed my view on Slash, too.

**Tghb-  
**That's really cool! I'm excited for you. There are so many sites out there with factual information, porn sites not so much. Hogtied is good, but they charge a monthly fee. Try if you want to anonymously see if there's anyone interested in your area. is a huge, huge great site. Good luck!

**Heavyinfinity-  
**Thank you! The ideas for scenes are easy, but writing them… I'm paranoid that I've forgotten some of the basic rules in lieu of the bigger picture. I comb through, see it from both angles- I want it to be safe, but hot at the same time. Haha.  
**o**  
Ah well, it's good practice for 'real' stories. Another thing I have to thank 'Twilight' for. =D. Thanks for your awesome review, I love that you like this story so much!

**h3llsan9eL-  
**Thanks very much! I'm having a lot of fun writing this story. I worry that ff is going to pull it, I'm not sure if this works with their rating system. I have another two chapters definitely, probably more after that. ^_^.

**Kati11-  
**=D! Thanks, Kati! The next chapter should be posted a lot sooner, I have the beginning written already.

**Theunnoticegirl-  
**Hello! 'waves back.' Thanks for leaving a review! I'm paranoid again, haha. Aside from 'The Handcuff Bracelet' and some of the X-Men stories… I haven't edited the rest in so very long. 2003, I believe, and I had no grasp of grammar back then. Yeesh, don't judge too harshly if you're into any of their fandoms. =). Thanks so very much for your comments, I hope you like this chapter. 'waves'

**Twilightobsession-  
**Yepyep, still no actual sex. Sorry, people! Another Jasper vote, thanks!

**Patte-  
**=), no problem. I hope it gets finished, too. There's been a lot of writing energy with this story, I don't think it'll get left behind. Too much fun, heh.

**MouseSJ-  
**Thanks, SJ! I wasn't sure which role Edward and Jasper would have. Figured, why not make them switches? =P. Lots of room to work, fun Scenes to write, a challenge. And Jasper with guns makes me happy, haha.

**Chrissy1201-  
**Thank you! I've tried to have all roles accounted for. Bella's vanilla enough for right now, I think. Didn't want to do the whole, 'conservative good girl gone bad' thing because it'd take way too long to write. I'm lazy, hahaha. But she's entering, I wanted the emotions from someone completely new to the Scene. Rosalie works well as a Dominatrix, Dom- through Jas. More submissive qualities demonstrated by Bella and Edward, which I hope will show the difference between male and female submission. Then M/f, F/m, M/m, so on and so forth.  
**o**  
Having a hard time with keeping Edward masculine enough to pull off good submission, not sure if that made sense. Sorry, I'm rambling. Thanks again, haha. =D.


	5. Flirt With Me

******Chapter******** 5********-  
Flirt ********With ********Me**

******Author's ********Note:****  
**The Twilight Series, and any related characters, do not belong to me.**  
Serious ****sexual ****content. ****Do ****Not ****continue ****if ****you ****don't ****like ****BDSM-fics. ****18+****ONLY...**

******Playlist  
Flirt ********(With ********Me)****- ****Zeromancer****  
********Pitch ********Black/********Heat ********Death****- **Apoptygma Berzerk  
******Humility****- **Covenant

**Jasper's ****Point ****of ****View**

"Channel surf, put something on if you want to watch television."

"Are you guys sure? I use Netflix so there's not that much on TV that I follow.,."

"When in doubt," I suggested, "there's always porn."

She had been on the brink of handing it back to me. Her eyebrow twitched as she pressed a button and stared at the menu that popped up. She paused at the Adult Section listings, though she continued down to browse through actual TV shows.

"There's 'Spartacus,' unedited. I haven't had time to watch the Prequel season."

"'Gods of the Arena,'" Edward replied. "I haven't either. We've seen the first season."

"Us, too." Bella muted the TV. "What's that sound? I keep hearing a beeping noise."

"That's you," Rose nudged me. "Your phone's beeped twice."

"Damnit." I found it buried under one of the couch cushions. "Changed the alert sounds at Leah's..."

_'Hey, __it's __Alice. __I __sold __you __cigarettes __earlier. __Remember __me?'_

'Hi.

_Of __course __I __remember __you.'_I text-messaged back.

Alice with the sexy, dark blue eyes. She had been friendly, funny, then flirty, radiating confidence and experience that I didn't encounter often. Once she saw I was interested, she gave me her number on a purple post-it.

_''Are you still free later? I'll be out of work in an hour.'_

That my memory was so clear when it came to her made the decision easy. _'I'm free. Want me to meet you at the store?'__  
_

I remembered long dancer's legs, though she was only 5'6 to my 6'. It would make her easier to move around. The age difference wasn't bad. I had laughed when she asked to see my I.D., but only because she wanted to see the picture. She knew I was twenty-six to her twenty-three. I started to gather the control I'd need to hold back. Alice was thin, sweet and feminine, not someone I wanted to mark without permission. She was pale as Bella, though not so conservative, or as modest. Edward appreciated those things. I didn't care either way.

_'My apartment's only a few blocks away. Want to meet me there? I'll text you when I'm home.'_

_'Sure. I'll be up.'_

Alice was barely fifteen minutes away. I had plenty of time.

"Well?" Rosalie asked, pointedly looking at me.

"Er, what now? What's happening?"

"You weren't listening at all, were you."

"Good thing I'm not calling you 'Mistress' tonight." I grinned at her. "What's up?"

"Do you feel like hitting a bar with me?"

"She got a Facebook invite," Bella explained. "Bdsm people are gathering for a late-night meet, thing."

"Yeah, let's do that. Ten minutes. I've gotta change." Jeans would be fine, but the leather chaps over them... a little much, maybe. I'd need to be wearing more than a leather vest. A t-shirt, a suit shirt? I decided on both before I slipped into the shower. I reeked of leather. Something told me Alice would appreciate my black cowboy hat, the dark blue jeans, a casual, professional work shirt. If things went well, we wouldn't be wearing clothes for too long, anyway.

**Edward's ****Point ****of ****View**

I had started to worry they'd never leave. Jasper's distracted texting let me know he had plans, though Rose had seemed like she was about to fall asleep on the couch. It would have been inconvenient, when I wanted to do more interesting things with Bella on it.

Her head rested against the side of my shoulder. She was breathing slowly and carefully, her eyes fixed on the television screen, or closed when my fingers moved higher on her thigh. No one else had noticed. It made me more daring. She twitched when I touched her inner thigh. The way she smiled, however, kept me from stopping. Her hand went to my arm, but she didn't try to move my hand any lower. I was just about to venture under her skirt when Jasper's bedroom door opened.

"Finally, he's ready to go." Rose looked up from her phone, full of energy as she headed for the door. "Later, guys."

"I'll be back in the mornin', probably."

"See you tomorrow.'

'Night, E, Bella."

"Good night," Bella replied. I waved.

They left faint traces of cologne and perfume behind. She watched the door close, then looked at me.

"You okay?"

"Yup. Are you?"

"I am."

"... I don't mind if you want to be alone. I'll call a cab, or, uh, something."

"Do you want to leave?"

"... No," she answered. "Not if you don't want me to."

"I don't want you to."

"So… you know those shots we were talking about?"

"Yes?"

"I had two of them."

She had…"Two?" I nearly groaned aloud. No wonder she wanted to get home if I was tired. "Aren't you daring?"

"Not usually, no. I didn't know they were aphrodisiacs. I'm not sure what I thought the submissive meant."

"What do you want?"

"I want you, just for tonight."

The lust I saw in her eyes made it okay; how she leaned closer, her breasts touching my arm, gave me permission. Before I could stop myself, or even really think about it, her hair was wound around my hand and I was tipping her head back. I wasn't sure how we got into the bedroom, but the bed was there and I took her with me. She laughed when I pulled her down on top of me. Her arms wound around my shoulders as she restlessly moved her hips over mine. I raised her skirt and wrapped the thin, side string of her thong around three of my fingers.

"Do you mind?" I asked.

Bella shook her head, no. I twisted the string at her hip and felt the fabric separate. Like physical relief, satisfaction roared through me with the destruction of her panties. She wrapped her legs around my sides when I flipped her onto her back.

"You're going to use a condom?"

"Yup." And that's really all that needed to be known.

I undid the button of my shorts, lowered the zipper. Fuck if she didn't lick her lips. Her eyes roved from my chest, down to my cock, she stopped at the pulse point in my neck before meeting my gaze. A condom was easy to find. I leaned over her, getting one out of my end table. She surprised me, leaning up to stroke her tongue over my right nipple.

"So fucking sexy," I swore as she raised her long eyelashes, stared up at me from the softest brown eyes I'd ever seen. They widened in surprise as she registered what I said. _Self-esteem __issues, __her?_ It was too dark to see if she had flushed.

"I can't…," she gasped. "Edward, please... I can't think straight-"

"Isn't that the point?"

She lifted her hips as I slowly thrust inside her. When I took her wrists and held them above her head, she writhed against me. I nearly bit her neck, needing a distraction from how good she felt. My body throbbed for a hard, fast orgasm. I wanted to feel her come a couple times first.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?"

She clenched down around me, warm and wet, so tight that I had to fuck her harder. I stopped to stimulate her g-spot when she arched backwards. _Too __rough_? _Was __I __hurting __her? _I grabbed her hips and made myself move more slowly.

"Please, I'm so close..." Her breath came in harsh pants.

She moved her head back and forth on my shoulder. When I brought one of my hands down between her legs, Bella cried out and wrapped herself around me. I felt her body tense almost immediately. She trapped my hand as her hips bucked forward. She sounded so happy, relieved. Still willing to take more. It made me wonder how long she had been feeling the drinks effects. I moved my hand back to her hips when she shuddered, hard. My fingers had barely brushed over her clit. She was too sensitive to touch right after orgasm, I'd remember that.

But then I moved into shadowy territory. She could come again, I knew without having to ask. Letting my hand cover her pubic bone, I trapped her clit under my thumb. I watched her carefully, but while she couldn't help reacting, she wasn't trying to get away.

"Don't move away from me," I said, using my hips to hold her in place.

I concentrated through the condom, feeling for her g-spot. Bella inhaled sharply and her nails dig into my back.I let her grind against my body when she wanted friction. The familiar churning feeling started low in my stomach. She took my cock deeper, making me groan when she held me closer.

"Close," she pleaded. "Please harder…?"

But before I could, she pressed her lips against my shoulder and went still. Frenzied arousal pulsed through my body when she crossed her wrists above her head. Distancing myself slightly, I brought myself back under control. It would feel good, incredibly so, but I wasn't ready to come yet. Not when I knew she wasn't satisfied yet. I took her with me when I rolled onto my side. She lay with her back pressed against my chest, her legs tucked between mine.

"Edward? You didn't… I mean, you're still…"

"Yeah," I smiled and kissed her shoulder. "Relax, it's not a problem."

"But-"

"Relax," I said again. "I'm giving you two minutes to rest before I have you get on your hands and knees."

"And if I volunteer?" she asked.

"I'll fuck you harder as a reward."

**Bella's Point ****of ****View**

After Rosalie had told me about the shots, I expected to feel the results right away. A psychosomatic reaction. Nothing had happened. It wasn't until Edward had started teasing that my body started to burn with frustration. His fingers drifting up and down my thigh, moving higher, higher still... I had ached to move his hand between my legs. Once we were alone, his eyes had gone dark with the arousal he repressed. He kissed me in a way I'd never experienced before, hungrily, impatient with desire. For me. I couldn't entirely bring myself to believe it. Yet when he looked at me, it was the same way he had at the club. Edward had kissed me because he wanted to.

True to his word, he had positioned me on my hands and knees. His hands were hard on my hips, he had crossed my ankles with my legs between his. My body felt overheated again. Reality felt fuzzy. He took two pillows and slid one underneath my stomach. The other he positioned so I'd have something softer to lean on than the mattress. He stayed inside of me the entire time. I felt the muscles in his stomach and thighs grow taut as he settled back into place.

"One more pillow," I heard him say. "You can take it."

My hips were raised a little higher than his. When I felt his hand at the small of my back, I lowered myself down further on the bed. My breath escaped in a rush when he moved back, thrust into me hard. I braced my knees on the bed to help, but he pulled my hips back in a way I couldn't have. It was thrilling, his level of self-control. I arched my hips down and felt the head of his cock move inside of me.

"So close..." I shuddered when he thrust harder against my g-spot. Shivers rolled down my spine as pleasure rose higher than I could follow. I muffled my moan against the side of his arm, finally feeling physically satisfied.

That's when Edward went over the edge. After exhaling roughly a few times, he kissed the side of my neck, my collarbone.

"Sexy, baby," he smiled. "That felt _so_ good..."

I nodded, half laying over his chest. His pants were tangled in the sheets, his shirt nowhere to be seen. My skirt had been thrown over his side table, and my corset was half-hanging off the end of his bed.

"Do you want a cigarette?" I looked at the clock and saw that ten whole minutes had gone by.

"Sure. Want to borrow one of my shirts? It'll be more comfortable than club-wear."

"That'd be great." He handed me a simple black t-shirt. Slipping it over my head, I was happy to feel the hem brush against my knees. "Thank you."

Edward was casually waiting with a lighter as I turned around. He moved an ashtray over to the bed and laid back down. We smoked quietly, until I leaned up to put my cigarette out. My nipples slid across his chest, tingling from how he had sucked and stroked... the sensation, and the memories, made me want him all over again.

When we were done smoking, something I felt we did in record time, I knelt next to him. He didn't stop me when I kissed his chest, then his left hip.

"You like oral sex? Giving _and_ receiving?"

He made a low sound of pleasure when I smiled. "Yes, I like both."

"Come here, baby. We're going to 69, then..."

**Author's ****End ****Note:  
**Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed!

**Author's ****End ****Note****2:  
**If you've liked 'Switches and Subs,' come check out my Original Fiction ebook, '**Subfrenzy**,' available on Amazon! - by Kimberlee Jane, if the link doesn't work...  
**goo ****gl/jaHHZ1 - the space after goo is a dot, lol  
****(Completely ****Original ****Fiction: **MaleDom - femalesub, a realistic bdsm relationship. There's passion, desire, affection from Dominant to submissive, and it's written by a submissive with real-life experience.**)  
**Available on any device that can support the Free Kindle App.  
It's the best I can write. I wrote the book, mainly, to use some of my passion for bdsm- the same reason I'm writing 'Switches and Subs.'  
Let me know what you think! Especially of the cover, because it took ages to find that image, =/. Good, not good?


	6. Another World

**Chapter ****6-  
****Another ****World**

**Author's ****Note:  
**The Twilight Series, and any related characters, do not belong to me.

**Author's ****Note ****2:  
**You can find me on **Twitter:**** KimberleeJane87**  
**  
Playlist  
**grooveshark ) com/#/playlist/Switches+And+Subs/32437861  
**Darker- **Assemblage 23  
**Alive ****Inside- **Cynergy 67  
**Another ****World -**Beborn Beton

**Bella's ****Point ****of ****View**

The sun was warm on my back as I woke up. Edward's sheets were tangled around my legs, though the comforter was covering my lower half from view. I rolled onto my side and… he wasn't there. The clock on his side table read 3:16. It wasn't 3:16 in the morning, I realized.

_- in the afternoon? _I bounded out of bed, disoriented, confused. _How had I slept through him waking up? _I was a light sleeper, or so I'd thought. There was an unopened toothbrush on his bathroom sink. He had left towels for me, too. After I showered, I snuck a quick look into the living room and kitchen. The apartment felt still, empty. The red flashing of my phone caught my attention. I had text messages waiting for me.

_'Got home safe. Hope you're too busy to write back.'_

_'The car's home, btw.'_

Both of them were from Rose. '_I just woke up.'_ I messaged. '_Edward doesn't seem to be here. Mind coming by to pick me up?' _I started the hunt for my clothes. My phone rang as I was making Edward's bed.

"What do you mean, 'Edward doesn't seem to be here?' Did he leave a note? Where the hell did he go?"

"It's three in the afternoon. He probably-"

"Hey, sexy," Edward grinned, appearing in the doorway. "How'd you sleep?"

"Um… Well, thanks," I answered him. "Hey, Rose? Edward says, hi. So, er, what are you up to today?"

"Going to get late lunch with Jasper."

"Cool. You sound happy."

"I had help."

"You sound happy with him."

"Enough to see him again," she replied. I heard wind rustling in the background.

"Hang up with me if you're driving."

"Fine. Meet us at the restaurant if you want the car. I'll message the address when I'm there."

"Sure, thanks. Hang up, Rose. I'm not listening to you get into an accident."

"Later, Bella. Have fun!"

"I didn't know you were- How did you sleep?"

"Really well," he leaned against the doorframe. "How long have you been up?"

"Not too long. Half an hour, maybe?"

"I lose track of time when I'm writing. You inspired me."

"Are you done?" I saw the bookshelves in their living room through the open door. "If you want to write more, there's plenty for me to-" And then I blushed, hard, hearing that I'd just invited myself to stay.

"I'm done with writing for now. Are you hungry?"

"Yes. Very," I felt my stomach grumble. "What do you feel like?"

"I've got a drawer full of take-out menus. I also have plenty of shirts if you want to borrow another one."

"Sure. Thank you," I decided. "I'm good with anything. Pizza, Chinese, whatever you want."

We went with subs from the Italian place. I was comfortable, curled up in one of his large t-shirts on the couch with him. Edward dialed, placed the order. The way he held his phone had me notice three scars on his forearm. When he leaned up to put his phone on the counter, I saw dark red marks on the back of his neck. _From where the whip had bitten into his skin, when Jasper had it wrap around his throat?_ I saw another mark on the inside of his left wrist.

"Marks left by my first Domme," he said, seeing what I was looking at. "A handcuff that stayed too tight for too long, the marks on my arm are from a whip she lost control of."

"You trusted her a lot," I saw his eyes go warm, remembering.

"She had me feel very intensely submissive, as you have me feel very Dominant."

"And you feel both for Jasper?"

I had worried I'd feel jealous about Edward's tie to Jasper. What worried me more was the thought of him locking that part of himself away for me. I didn't have any talent for being dominant, in the bedroom or otherwise. Since it was something Edward needed, I wanted him to be able to have it. I liked Jasper, and I really liked that I'd be able to learn from him, too. He wouldn't have my submission, but I hoped we could become friends. I hadn't seen any sign that he was upset I'd been staying over for so long.

"Sort-of. Jasper is... Jasper's always been strange. Once we're done with a session, we're just friends, but while we're in one, well, you saw."

"Yes, I remember the connection you both have."

"I'm sorry I came on so forcefully yesterday. That's not how I usually approach submissives. "

"That's okay," I excused, embarrassed by his apology. "Rose wanted me to go because everyone there was guaranteed to have experience."

"You should have smacked me."

"That wouldn't have been very nice. Or polite. Bad for publicity if-" I had to stop, to kiss him back. Heat built in my lower body. It was harder to push submission back, surfacing from the heavy haze that had taken over.

"I'd like to have a few sessions with you as Dominant and submissive. So long as you'd like to."

"Yes please."

He grinned. "Anything else to add?

"Shouldn't you let Jasper know before we start anything?"

"I've had other submissives before, as has he. It's what we're both looking for."

"He won't be hurt? You're sure."

"There have been times we've gone without having sessions, together. If it'll bother you to know I'm submitting for-"

"It won't bother me. I've seen it already." I leaned against him and hid my smile against his chest. "I really liked what I saw."

"You don't want some time to think that over?"

"Aside from Jasper, I'd be the only one to take pain from you? I'd be the only pleasure submissive you'd have?"

"I think you'll be more than that. Yes, though. I won't have any other female submissive, for pain, for pleasure, for anything else, aside from you."

"Thank you, Edward. I don't need any thinking time."

"What was that?"

"Thank you, Sir?"

He slowly moved his hand through my hair. I gasped when he roughly pulled my head to the side. "Let's not have that be a question."

"Thank you, Sir!"

His laughter, alone, had me feel pleasure. My lower body went warm with desire, all of my senses heightening as he kept me from moving. "Soon. We're not done talking yet. I need to see your Checklist before we play. Do you have it saved online?"

"Yes," I replied, excitement strong as desire.

"Want to print it out now?"

"Yes, Sir. Yes please."

"I started this all wrong. You know, you're the first submissive, ever, that I fucked before talking Checklist stuff?"

I wasn't sure how that made me feel. There was a strange combination of emotions. Worry came first. I felt excited and apprehensive at the same time, a close second. Flashes of insecurity hit, because he was so experienced. But submission was calming, intuition letting me know that all I could do was try and hope I pleased him.

"You like being called 'Sir.' Is there anything else you want me to call you?"

"'Sir,' is fine, so long as you're comfortable saying it. You don't have to say it all the time, just when we're doing s/m things."

"Thank you, Sir."

"You asked me yesterday, how I knew you weren't a Domme." He stroked the side of my neck. "That's part of it."

"You knew I was a submissive, soon as you saw me?"

"... …No," he said. Finally. "You're very reserved. Polite. That's where I got my first hint. The way you smile when you're talking about pain, that was my second."

Just thinking about him introducing me to pain made me smile. I felt lighter, happier, willing to trust the dominance I felt from him.

"What I saw when you were watching other sessions, and ours, matches what I feel for s/m. Do you feel pain as pleasure?"

"What did you see?" I asked, feeling really self-conscious. "I don't know if I feel pain as pleasure yet, Sir."

"You'll really like floggers, I think. You liked scenes with Doms who used belts. What about spanking?"

"I don't mind trying it, Sir."

"We'll see. There are other things we can do before we get into that."

Edward was back a few seconds later. "How do you envision our s/m sessions going?"

"I don't know?"

"For instance, after we go through the Checklist, do you want to pick things from it for us to do, or do you want me to pick from what you've marked 'Yes,' at first?"

"I'm okay with doing anything I've marked, 'Yes.' You know I've never taken pain before, though, Sir."

"We'll start slow, of course."

"I'd rather not know, if that's better for you? I don't want to pick from the list and have you do the scene with me. I trust your experience."

"You're impulsive? Spontaneous?"

"Only around you, lately."

"What does 'Maybe' mean to you?"

"Either, 'I like the idea, but it might be too much,' or 'I'm not sure I can submit for that.'"

"Okay, we definitely have to go through them, then. The ones you left blank, I assume you have no interest in?"

"They were repetitive, when I'd already said no. Like, er, anal sex. That's a 'No.' Anything that has to do with it, I left blank. Plus, I'm straight, so any points that have to do with same-sex things, I didn't bother marking."

"It's good. It makes reading a lot easier." He went back to the Checklist. "You put a 'Maybe' by Breathplay."

"The thought doesn't scare me. I don't want to pass out from it, though."

"I won't have you pass out," Edward said seriously. "Do you like grabbing, choking?"

"Grabbing, yes. I'm not sure about choking."

"That's fine. Blindfolds?"

"I'd trust you to blindfold me, Sir."

"Thank you, Bella. For bondage, you have 'Maybe' marked for... a lot." He quickly subdued the excitement I saw. "Belts, chains, leather restraints, scarves."

"Yes, Sir. I'm okay with those things."

"No arm or leg sleeve bondage. That's a good thing. I don't have experience with that. No being restrained in public, or upside-down. I don't want to do those things, either. Clothespins?"

"I like the idea, but I'm not sure if I can take that much pain."

"A ball-gag, cloth, or tape. No other gags for you?"

"No, thank you."

"That's easy to remember, good. No humiliation or role-playing. Also good."

"Are those limits of yours, too?"

"Yes." He smiled. "You'll be able to update after a few pain sessions."

"The Checklist had a space for me to write my safeword. It's the common one, Red. I don't understand safewording, exactly. What does it mean, to safe-word?"

"You'll take as much as pain, or pleasure, as you can and say 'Red' when you can't take anymore."

"I will, Sir. But, um, if I safeword, doesn't that mean you'll stop?"

"Yes. Always."

"Yes, but... what if you don't _want_ to stop? I mean, if you're feeling that good, won't it bother you if I say it?"

"No. Not at all. It's a good feeling, a rush, knowing that I can bring you that far. So long as you safeword when you need to, I'll learn where your limit for pain is. We can work on raising your endurance from there."

I hugged him, letting his confidence, dominance, and the calm control he kept sink in. "Thank you for allowing me to be your submissive, Sir."

He put his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. "You're very welcome, baby."

**Author's ****End ****Note:  
**You guys are fantastic! Thanks so much for reviewing!

**David****I-  
**Thanks! There's no better compliment than 'I feel I'm in the story.' =D. Thanks so much what you wrote!

**KKMayfield, ****cheermom13, ****Analitica, ****pillow912, ****Twilight1972, ****dkpatton, ****ttharman, ****Cina's, ****.101, ****GemmaLisax, ****missyheaven3, ****dreamngo4it9, ****ohmystarzzzzz, ****AnUnbrokenHorse, ****ganabanana, ****invisibletoall, ****edwardsgal89, ****IllicitWriter, ****seekerharmoney, ****musicflare87, ****twilightobsession, ****MACMONKEY, ****Summer****Leah, ****Edward's****spouse, ****Tiffanyboocullenjonas, ****booklover1901, ****Raven's****twimom, ****sarahlouise80, ****becca, ****laverett, ****Tina****Wannabe-Cullen,****K., ****FFFan1664, ****Iren4ikss, ****seeker****harmony, ****itlnbrt, ****Jes-  
**Wow. O.O – Thank All of you so, so much! I know, I do this every chapter where there are review responses, but… I don't have time to write back to Every review. I wish I did, and I don't want any of you to feel slighted. I've read everything you've written and I love all of what you've had to say. I'm not giving up on Switches, promise. Updates will continue regularly now, hopefully, because Writers Block for this story went on for Way too long. Thanks to all of you for staying with the story, dropping by to see if there are updates. Hope to see you next chapter!

**the****real****Teacher-  
**Thanks for following me over! I love all of your reviews, teacher. =D. Thank you for taking the time to leave them! I hate that this story was 'dry' for so many months. Not sure what happened. I thought about it a lot, but there was no energy to write it. =/

**Innocentreally-  
**Haha, thank you!

**Sherry80-  
**I'm glad you liked Chapters 2-3. ^_^

**theunnoticedgirl-  
**That's awesome. Do you have any song recs? She Wants Revenge, Razed in Black, and Zeromancer always make me happy. Kmfdm, not so much. Your reviews aren't spazzy, haha. They're awesome, and I thank you for them!

**Selinde1-  
**Wow! Thank you! I'm glad that you think so. =D. This is one of the nicest reviews I've received. Thanks, Selinde!

**heavy****infinity-  
**That's what I'm trying to stay away from. The roles are established, Edward and Bella have started their Dom/sub relationship. I don't want to make it all about the 'roles' though. I want to show how a bdsm relationship can work under Different parameters. How it develops, at least. And I have two other characters to use, haha. Alice made an entry, Victoria too. Mmm… Victoria. No idea, but I don't want the story to start feeling 'rigid,' you know?

**tghb-  
**Yup, Edward and Bella have 'gotten together,' =). Always glad to share sites!

**Patte-  
**If you want, pm me. I'll link you to some good informational/movie sites. I've got a bunch, lol.

**ccaajjaa-  
**I've heard that line before, but always jokingly. "This is going to hurt you a lot more than it's going to hurt me.' 'dark smile. I won't say that they worked the way Edward's and Bella's have, but they weren't formal and structured as the stories I'd read.

Thank you, ccaa. In the Chapter, I think Edward says something about consensual non-consensual play. That's accepted, there are people that enjoy playing out 'rape' fantasies, interrogation scenes, etc. But they Should Be just scenes. If there's actual force, if the male Dom is continuing when the submissive doesn't want them to, it falls into sadism and abuse. People who are true and have real-life experience follow R.A.C.K or S.S.C. Risk Aware Consensual Kink, and Safe, Sane, and Consensual.

A Scene is participation. It requires the submissive's trust, compliance, the Dom's attention and focus. It Is about equality and respect, at least from what I've experienced. I know some subs who enjoy degradation, being used. There are kinks that have people serving as living furniture, art, a 'thing' to be fucked and used at their Doms whim… it's still consensual, but on a different level. That requires a lot more finesse, honestly, because a person can seriously break or snap… and the signs that its happening are very slight.

Any good Dominant respects their bottom, submissive, or slave because of their capacity to submit. Just as they respect their Top, Dominant, or Master/Mistress for taking care of them, giving them discipline, punishment, reward, control… whatever it is that they need and receive.

I hate misconceptions, too. And I didn't mean for this to become a Rant. How to incorporate that into Switches… yeah… lol.

**BloodandFangs27-  
**True Blood fan? Nice profile pic, =).

**Hailey****Leigh-  
**Thank you! Check leathernroses, xeromag, , google search any of those and you'll have Good bdsm sites with links, essays, etc. Good luck!

**Adoribly****Disturbed-  
**Wow. ^_^. Your review was incredible, thanks so much! I'm happy that you love the story so much, that the character's got your attention, and that you can back the message underneath their words/actions. You're amazing, Adoribly. Thank you!

**CCBTH-  
**I update often as I can and when the story wants to be written. =/. I wish I knew when the writing jags would kick. I'm on one now, though!

I had no intention of blaming the alcohol for what happened between Edward and Bella. It could have gone that way, I considered it… but things are so shady with the 'Does she want it' or 'He's forcing her to' impressions, I didn't want there to be any misreading. =).

When I first started the story, I was sure E/B/J would eventually be together. Now, I'm not so sure. Jasper's character wrote differently than how I originally saw him in my head. Edward, too. Bella's less timid than I thought, but I'm happy about that.

After Edward and Bella establish themselves, we'll see if Jasper's inclined to join them. I hope so, I've got Scenes in my head waiting to be written.

**sunfleur-  
**Thank you, sunfleur! I love your name, by the way. ^_^. I might have told you that before. It's difficult writing subspace. There are so many versions Of it, you know? Hazy, super aware, drifting, floating, the darker subspace. Breaking them down, ugh. So many details that I don't want to forget. =/.

Thanks for the encouragement and thanks for sharing!

**csp4-  
**I remember bdsm always looking so Easy. The whip, flogger, cat, etc, the Dom always wielded them with such Easiness. Looking at it from the other point of view, I had no idea the details they need to remember. Where to hit, how hard, where Not to hit, Ever, and what pressure level is okay before it starts becoming dangerous. Not to mention keeping an eye on their sub's reactions, emotions. Wow. New respect.

There are a lot of Dom/sub relationships that exist and have nothing to do with sex. I'm hoping to touch on that in the next Chapter, too.

You left the best type of review. Thanks, csp!

**Vtweetymccn-  
**Hey! Of course Edward was going to be her Dom, haha. He could barely contain himself, =P. That was a lot of fun to write.

**Riliz****Cullen-  
**Updates forthcoming. Sorry for the long wait. Writer's block struck this one while Handcuff thrived. Now Handcuff's staggering and Switches is on the move. Can't complain, they're both fun to write. Thanks for sticking with Switches, though!

**MariaLorenzen-  
**Thanks, Maria!

**IttyBittyTinyKitty-  
**Love the name. Random over share, my cat's name is Tiny. ^_^.

**Erikajo-  
**That's very nice of you to say. =). Definitely going to keep writing, I'm hoping to get Chapter 6 up by the middle of next week!

**DodgerMcClure-  
**Yes, absolutely more of Switches coming.

**Nerdette****Love-  
**I know. Apologies for the repetition, I really hate doing it, but I didn't have another way to write both POV's without changing the story into Third Person. Thanks for the constructive criticism. I've gone back to Edit, took out some of the details that didn't need to be shared yet. It's a new story, all of mine start this way. They clean up as the characters progress.

Read your second review. Thank you so much, Nerdette. A few other people mentioned that Chapter 4 was difficult to follow. I'll have to go back, reread, and see if I can change things a little. Confusion = bad, lol.

**HerGreenEyesSee-  
**Thank you, and yes, I'm not done with Switches yet. =).

**Erika****Shoval-  
**Good! I like writing lemons, and by Chapter 4... I thought it'd get boring if the tension kept building. I don't want the story to disappear under sex, though. So no worries, ^_^. Thank you for your reviews!

**IThinkINeededThat-  
**Edward's so much easier for me to write than Jasper is. Maybe because I've got Edward's background and Jasper's a little more… mysterious. Masculine in a different way. I want them to be good Dom's, and while they'll make their mistakes, I don't want to portray them as irresponsible. How, that's the question. Lol.

**Lis****Swan-  
**Thank you for taking the time to review, Lis. What you wrote was great, no worries. =D. I didn't mean to disappear. You'll be able to read more, and lots of it, very soon. Thanks again!

**Elara420-  
**I like your name, a lot. Haha. And that you could read Switches more than once, thanks so much!

Thanks for the added insight, and the review! I'm going to go back to Chapter 4 and change dialogue around a little. Sorry for the confusion. You don't sound like a nut, lol! That you need to explain = I'm not editing well enough. =P.

**Beti626-  
**I missed writing it. Thanks for stopping by, Beti!

**FinnMac-  
**Thanks for the writing insight, Finn!

**Jeslyn-  
**Fourth time? Jesus. You're awesome, Jeslyn!

**Zatyll-  
**Haha, thanks for the support!

**scareDcat-  
**Some good Twilight bdsm stories…

'The Red Line'- WinndSinger (It rocked me to the core in a few places. Very dark, gritty, fantastic, amazing writing. Edward's the submissive, damaged, perfect.)

Anything by MsKathy. mistyhaze420.

And if you look under the Community section of the FF site, you'll find a lot of communities dedicated to purely Twilight bdsm stories. Dom/sub Twilight BDSM, for one. Good luck searching, I hope you find lots of great stories!

**Lunar****Skky-  
**Thanks! Writing J/E, as you can probably tell, is something I'm not sure I want to do yet. I tried in Chapter 4, but it didn't quite get there. Probably because I don't know very much about the male/male pairing. Once I research, chat online, talk to some gay friends in a roundabout way, haha, I'll try and write them together again. Thanks, Lunar!

**Fantasy0506-  
**Update! =D. Thank you so much, fantasy. I love seeing your reviews!

**cmriker1-  
**No problem! Thanks for reading Switches And Handcuff!

**rsher1111-  
**Yes, I'll be updating soon! Thanks so much, rsher! ^_^. You're very kind.

**MouseSJ-  
**No, I'm never able to sit down and outline stories. What you guys read, basically, is how it was written, sans the editing and comma deleting. I don't know where it's going to go. When there are details about the characters past, it's a surprise for me, too. Then I've got to find a way to make whatever they say work. Haha. Not always easy.

I 'see' random scenes in my head sometimes and write them down. They always get used for the story, no matter how long it becomes. Handcuff's a good example, lol. I don't think Switches is going to go on for that long, though. Who knows?

- **For****Chapter****3****on****5-29-  
**Thanks! Hopefully this chapter makes up for the lack of sex/lemons. ^_^. Cowboy Jasper, haha. I love him so much.

**roxnroll-  
**I think people would have revolted if Edward stopped Bella. There's enough of that going on in the regular Twilight series, haha. No need for that to continue another few Chapters in this one, =P.

**Jansails-  
**I wish I knew. So far, it's looking as though Edward feels possessive about Bella. The relationship is new, though, so that could always change. Besides, Jasper's a persuasive son-of-a-bitch, and everyone likes fun.

I don't think Bella would have a problem with taking part in a threesome. I can't say that concretely, though. And I want to have Edward and Bella on firmer ground before I broach that subject with all of them.

So many questions, 'sigh.

**sleepyvalentina-  
**Hm. I don't want to assume wrongly and apologize to you as a Jehovah's Witness, though I do apologize for offending you. I've taken out any mention of JH's from the story. Kept it at 'Rosalie's roommate was very religious.'

That being said- if that Small, Minute detail bothered you so much… I'd suggest that you don't keep reading. A little plot revealing for you: Edward's a masochist who enjoys blood and edge play, Jasper likes playing asphyxiation and abrasion games. All of them enjoy bondage, giving pain, receiving it… there might be an E/J pairing, random lemons with strangers for Jasper…

Yes, I should have researched All of the facts instead of sticking to the ones that pertained to bdsm activity, but… my question for you, not meant in a condescending way… it's one borne out of curiosity-

You're interested in stories with bdsm content?


	7. All I Ever Wanted

**Chapter ****7-****  
All ****I ****Ever ****Wanted  
**

**Author's ****Note:  
**The Twilight Series, and any of the related characters, do not belong to me.

**Author's ****Note ****2:  
**Anyone on **Goodreads**? I'm Kimberlee Jane, so far the only one listed when you do a search on GR.

**Playlist  
**grooveshark () com/#/playlist/Switches+And+Subs/32437861  
**A ****Question ****Of ****Time-**Depeche Mode  
**All ****I ****Ever ****Wanted-**Depeche Mode

**Edward's ****Point ****of ****View****  
**

Submission, what a wonderful gift. I had thought her Checklist would help set a few more limits for me, not take more of them away. She was very serious about bdsm, and I was starting to understand why it had taken her so long to find a Dominant. With all the things she would accept and was curious about, it'd take a strong Dom to make sure she liked experiencing them. I was experienced enough, but I really didn't know where to begin.

"Do you have plans for Sunday?" I asked, without thinking first.

Bella smiled slowly, "No, I don't."

If I looked at her, I'd be distracted again. "So, tell me about you. What do you like doing? What do you do?"

"I love reading, writing. I'm the secretary in a Psychologist's office. I also work part-time at an adult boutique."

"You keep busy."

"It's not that bad. I work a normal 9-5 for office work. I'm only at the adult store for four hours a few times a week."

"Do you like where you're working?"

"Yes, very much. The schedule I keep doesn't affect anything, does it?"

"We can work around it. That's won't be a problem."

My normal Interviewing process had been blown to hell. I couldn't remember the questions I normally asked. Surprise, lust, pleasure from her submission had clouded everything else.

"Where are you from?"

"Washington," she replied.

"Washington state, or-"

"State. Sorry."

"Yeah, me too. What part?"

"A big, small town called Forks."

"That's a little strange..."

"That's what it feels like." She shrugged. "It's small-town life, but the city part of Forks is pretty expansive-"

"No, I'm sorry. I mean, I'm from Forks, too."

"... Big-small town, right?"

"Exactly. Small town gossip spread over a big city." _Bella __Swan._ Her last name triggered memories. _Chief __Swan_, Forks P.D, a friend of my parents... "Your father's the Police Chief in Forks?"

"Yup, that's him." She cleared her throat. "I mean, yes, he is."

"Carlisle and Esme are surgeons at Forks hospital."

"The ones who host a county-wide Christmas party every year? Carlisle and Esme Cullen?"

"Yep, they still do that."

"Do they know about…" Her face flushed and she looked apologetic. "Your books are internationally known, so-"

"They know. We don't talk about it. You know, we were practically neighbors?"

"Yeah, okay." The way she smiled nullified her sarcasm. "Your family lives in the city, right? Toward the border of town. Dad and I are more Deep Woods than that."

"You're exaggerating." I snorted. "You live closer to the forest, is all."

"It's another world, compared to the city."

"If you say so."

"Isn't that my line, Sir?" She smiled sweetly.

"Only if you agree with what I'm saying."

Bella nodded. I felt like I'd passed a test, confirmed when I saw her approval become submissive pleasure.

"I want to run out for cigarettes before we do anything. Want to come with?"

"Sure. If we're going out anyway, do you mind stopping at my apartment? I can't keep hiding in your shirts."

"Why not?" I asked, wanting her to take it off.

"If Jasper comes back, or if he comes back with someone-? I don't have pants..."

_And I was going to drive her to get them?_ But I liked that she was modest. "Sure, that's no problem. I want you to be comfortable here."

"I'll be ready in five. Thank you, Edward."

**Bella's ****Point ****of ****View**

_Edward __and __his __parents __knew __Charlie?__ If he knew about Dad, did he know about Renee? Did they know Mom had left Dad at the altar? Of course they knew. They had the large glass house that looked down on the entire town. What _didn't_ they know? _My mother had gotten pregnant, had almost gotten married to Charlie four years later. She couldn't go through with the ceremony. Her solution was to board a flight from Forks to Phoenix. that day. He flew out to meet us in AZ, where they worked out their custody arrangement. I spent summers and some holidays with Dad, the rest of the year with Mom. Things were really strained between them, but they kept it civil for me. Until I'd gotten my own apartment.

We kept conversation polite on the fifteen-minute drive home. I envied his calm, feeling nothing but a haze of confusion. Edward might know Charlie was the Chief of Police, but I was sure they'd never gotten to know one another. Charlie wasn't the easiest person to get along with. I wanted to spare Edward that introduction, at least until I found out how Dad felt about the Cullens.

"I'll be right out," I froze, opening the door. "Unless you want to come in?"

"I'm going to get us some breakfast. There's a diner nearby. What do you feel like?"

"Good place. French toast, please?"

He grinned. "Anything else?"

"Nope. I'll bring coffee out, if you want?"

"Coffee would be great. That, I don't want from the diner."

"Coffee, with what?"

"Nothing." He hesitated. "Milk, if you have it?"

"Milk, or half-and-half? That's how I drink mine."

"That'd be great. Thanks."

_What did I need? _I put an empty bookbag on the bed and went into the closet.

"This time yesterday, you were getting ready for the ball." Rose sighed, coming to stand in my doorway. "And you met your Prince who dragged you off to the... well, to the dungeon. Did you have a good time?"

"Yes, a very good time. I'm not here to stay," I met her violet-blue eyes in the mirror. "Edward's going to be back in half an hour."

"How well did your night go?"

I smiled, unable to focus on the clothes that hung in front of me. "It went _really_ well. I, uh- I found my Dominant."

"That's great news." Her eyebrow raised when she saw my bookbag. "He didn't waste any time, did he?"

She went into my closet and took a small, leather duffel bag off the shelf. I mentally relaxed, more sure about her decisions than I'd be my own. Four sets of lingerie were placed next to me on the bed.

"I'm choosing from them?"

"No. You're taking all of them."

"I'll be there one night."

"And the rest of today. Maybe tomorrow night. I'm packing work clothes, lounge clothes, and the silk robe you bought last Valentine's Day. You'll need a bag for your shoes."

I didn't bother arguing that I was already wearing shoes.

"So, what did you guys end up doing? Did you really sit around and watch 'Spartacus' all night?"

"Nope. We didn't get around to continuing the episode."

"Nice."

"Where's Emmett? Don't you have a session scheduled with him for… ten minutes ago?" I shivered inside for him, knowing Rosalie hated when submissives were late.

"Emmett's sister found his blog, so," she looked embarrassed for him, "he's visiting his parents in Chicago. So far as I know, they're taking the news really well."

"Cool. Are you okay with them knowing?"

"He's got the situation under control." Rose zipped the duffel bag. "You're ready to go. You don't want to keep Edward waiting, right?"

"He's not even-" My phone beeped. "That's creepy, Rose."

"I'm not in a sub-haze. I heard his car pulling up."

I blushed. "You can see the, uh, sub-haze?"

"Only because I know you. You look happy. I'm happy for you. Be safe, though, alright?"

"Always. Thanks for helping me pack."

"Anytime, babe."

Night air, chilly and fresh, wafted around me as I slid into Edward's car. Then I was engulfed in warmth, already high on the smell of his cologne. It was a very masculine scent, both sweet and spicy. He put his arm around me when I leaned against his shoulder. All too soon we were back at his apartment. A rush of desire washed over me, my legs shaky as I walked inside with him. He seemed to sense it, smiling wryly when I looked over at him.

"Food first. You _are_ hungry, right?"

"Very. Thank you, Sir."

"Everyone needs to eat. You need to let me know when you're hungry, thirsty, tired, or anything else you shouldn't be before we start a pain session."

"I will, Sir."

"I really mean that."

"Me too."

The elevator smelled really good after we left, like pancakes, melting butter, powdered sugar. It tasted just as good. We dug in and ate in record time. Edward took out a short stack of pancakes and a blueberry crepe. I traded him one for a piece of french toast. My body felt desperate for energy, the invigorating rush of sugar and caffeine. He leaned back with me after we ate, my head resting on his shoulder as we smoked a cigarette. I smiled when he put his arm around my shoulders. It was easy to relax with him, listening to the news as background noise. His heart beat a little faster when he moved his hand from my shoulder, down to my chest. My pulse beat harder when he stroked my right nipple, his fingers moving in circles over the tip. Restlessness won and had me squirm. He pinched gently, over and over again... My clit tingled, aching for friction.

"Are you wet already, Bella?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. Help me clear the table."

I laughed, a second away from stripping for him. "Of course, Sir."

I brought the silverware over while Edward threw the food containers away. He caught me against his chest as I was putting napkins on the counter. I wanted him with an intensity that took me by surprise. My hips ground against his and I moaned, feeling how hard his cock was.

"Take your pants off for me."

"Now?"

"Yup."

I glanced behind him when he looked over his shoulder. What had caught his attention? _Their s/m room?_

"Your first pain session." He smiled. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Sir."

I stopped being able to breathe, seeing the room in a new way. They had a lot of floggers, belts made of cloth, leather, braided leather, hanging on a rack near the door. My knees felt weak and I wanted nothing more than to kneel in front of him.

"Your eyes," Edward groaned. "Fuck. Kneel up on here for me."

The spanking bench, I recognized it, but... "How, Sir?" My voice sounded quiet, a whisper in the stillness of his apartment.

"Your knees go here," he pointed to the lowered platform. "You can brace on your arms or lay flat on the raised part."

I heard Edward undoing his belt as I got comfortable. The bench had an indent for my upper body. I barely needed to rest any weight on my arms. The leather was cool to the touch, but it warmed underneath me as it absorbed my body heat. I heard the sound of his zipper being lowered, the crinkling of plastic from a condom. He reached between my legs and felt how wet I was for him. Flashes of pleasure lanced their way through me as his fingers brushed back and forth across my clit.

"Don't do that," he told me when I pushed my hips backwards.

"I'm sorry, Sir."

"A little pleasure makes pain easier to take. Safe-word in two seconds, I won't care. You let me know if I hurt you in a bad way. Promise me."

"I promise, Sir."

I heard the smack before I felt it. It wasn't shock, but... I went still. The next one I felt. Spanking, I _had_ checked 'Yes' next to the activity. More followed, over the curve of my ass, down to the back of my thighs, and I relaxed into them. Edward started slowly, increasing the force until my skin felt warm all the time. The smacking sound stopped, I felt more pain as his hand thudded against my flesh. Warmth under my skin became a tingling sensation, arousal flooding through me as my clit swelled for stimulation. Edward stood behind me and pulled my hips back into his.

"Your ass is beautifully red."

"Er, thank you, Sir."

"That embarrasses you?"

"No, because _you_ left those marks, Sir."

"That was a really good answer, Bella." Hearing him undo his pants really turned me on. I felt the warmth from his skin against the back of my thighs. A condom wrapper ripped, then his pants hit the floor.

I stretched, feeling him smack the right side of my ass. His hand fell hard and stayed where it was, until I wanted to squirm from the heat he trapped. Feeling his cock slide back and forth between my legs didn't help me find control. I remembered what he had said about pushing my hips back. Submission kept it from happening, no matter how many times the head of his cock teased my clit.

"You learn fast."

It made waiting worth it. "Thank you, Sir."

Edward thrust into me a few times before stopping. He pinched the inside of my thighs and pain _did_ feel like pleasure. I clenched down around his shaft, moaning when the pain sunk in and faded away. It almost made me groan aloud, feeling him go still when I wanted harder, faster. He smacked the inside of my thigh five times in a row, the stinging gone as soon as it registered. I smiled from the haze of pleasure that took over. That's what my body had been yearning for, warm, unceasing pain that made me relax all over...

"Incredible," he breathed. "You took that so well-!"

"Thank you, Sir."

I felt calm, lighter than I had in a long time. His tone made me want to accept more for him.

"How are you doing?" Edward asked. "Your knees and back, they're okay?"

"Very well. Yes, thank you, Sir."

"When you want to thank me..." He paused to remove the condom.

I didn't need another hint. He blinked a few times, staring at me as I knelt in front of him. His hand moved to my shoulder, though he changed his mind, cupping the side of my face instead.

"I knew you'd be a good submissive. I didn't know you'd be that good." He grinned, smoothing his thumb over my bottom lip. "Make me come before I give you more pain. I know you can take it."

I smiled as his cock touched my lips. "I'd be glad to, Sir."

**Author's****End****Note:  
***** If you've liked 'Switches and Subs,' come check out my Original Fiction ebook, '**Subfrenzy**,' available on Amazon! *****  
**

It's 5-star rated with written reviews on Amazon! It makes me happy, that people have seemed to like it. 'nervous,' lol. I focus on one Dominant/submissive couple, which helped me be more detailed when it came to the bdsm relationship. Come read about Quinn and Clara...

**Authors****End****Note****2:  
****Djsmommie, ****itlnbrt, ****Analitica, ****Cacy15, ****csp4, ****seekerharmoney, ****Iren4ikss, ****Edwardalltheway9469, ****Nessa01, ****MrsRuffolo-  
**Thank you all for reviewing! Another chapter will be up soon, I'll get back to most of you in that one. As for now, time restraints hold me captive and I think I promised to post by the end of this week. Done, and I'm happy with it for now. Thank you all again, you're all amazing!

**Latuacantante4him-  
**Thank you for your reviews! And for taking the time to go Back and review! I'm glad you're continuing to like Switches, =).

**Rsher1111-  
**That's one of the reasons I liked the idea of Switches so much. ... up until I got to the point where Edward asked Bella if she would be okay with a Dominant who is also a submissive. That went into shaky territory. I'll hopefully be able to write all of the 'relationships' while keeping Edward masculine and somewhat proper, Jasper Dominant and a little rough 'n tumble. Rosalie seems like she'll be a good, fun Domme. Bella takes the purely submissive role. They'll all make their mistakes, but by the time they do... I'd like readers to Know its a mistake when it happens. I really, really hope to keep updating this regularly! I really look forward to your reviews, too! Thanks for R+R'ing and coming back to check on updates. You're awesome!

**Twilight1972-  
**The 24/7 relationship is something that interests me, but I've no real experience with it. Not to mention, I wouldn't know how to begin jumping into something that serious without laying the Dominant-submissive groundwork between E+B. Whether Jasper is going to join or not... I'd love if he does. I've got the scenes written, which is pretty much a guarantee that he Will... but I want to see where the plot goes for a little while before dramatically changing things by adding Jasper.

Besides, he wants to get laid first. Hahaha.

**FFFan1664-  
**About the chapter length... yeah. They are a little long. When there are a few more, maybe I'll go back and split some of them up. They seem to 'work,' I think. As Switches started, I knew it was going to be difficult sticking with one POV. I thought about trying this story in the Third Person... that didn't happen. =P. Ah well, the words come, I just write them. ^_^

**Jansails-  
**Hey, Jan! I do, too. Don't get me wrong, sometimes I like one or two of the bdsm stories I read to just be, um, brutal. That mind-set doesn't happen very often to me, though. It usually means that I'm not communicating something I want, and the brutal content reminds me of what I'll Never let happen with any Dominant. Not sure how to explain. Whatever turns people on, I guess, but for the stories I write... respect and trust are crucial when it comes to Dominance and submission.

Bella will Not eat from a pet's bowl, she won't crawl and cater and fawn. She might get a collar, but it won't be the type you'd put on an attack dog, you know? Lol. Not to mention, I treat my pets like people. And they listen most of the time. =P.

I'm deeply sorry for what you've been through. Elements of bdsm can be a scary thing. What certain submissives allow, want, even need... I don't want to say that Bella's pretty basic. Loving pain can be seen as abnormal by most standards, but there's a dignity to it- and that's what I want to show. Finding pride, her sense of self, accepting herself as a submissive in a world where the thought of expecting female submission, especially with a Male Dominant, makes most women feel outraged. By the time I'm done with this story, hopefully people will Know that bdsm, done right, fits the S.S.C and R.A.C.K criteria.

**Elara420-  
**Thank you! Whoops, bad judgment call on my part about your screen-name. Apologies. =P. I'm happy to see you back again, and thanks so very much for leaving another review! I wish I could write Edward and Jasper to life, lol.

**The****Third****Circle-  
**Wow. Thank you! And wow. The AN at the end started a while back. I was new to FF and the 'respond to review' button... I didn't trust it. Maybe people got bored with the stories and stopped reviewing, I've no idea. When I started adding them at the bottom, I felt that people actually got them. So, here it continues, though I'm often late with the catching up.

I've heard that before, I write very 'stream of consciousness.' I know what that means, but... not sure how I could be clearer. You're right in that what makes sense to me might not make sense to others. And if there's anything you notice, anyone notices, please bring it to my attention. Confusion is bad. Questions are good, answers are even better? I don't always know back-stories for the characters. For example, I didn't know anything about Edward's past until this Chapter played out. His speech, the way he carried himself, the scene at 'Blood Bound' with the wineglass... that all gave me an idea of Who he was. I didn't know Bella at all, either. She and Edward kind of worked that out. Jasper and Rosalie shared early on in the story, they were easy.

I'll keep an eye out for the things you've mentioned as I edit. Thanks for the heads up.

I'm not sure if sleepy valentina was disappointed. I felt the anger, outrage, a little disdain with condescension on the side. Not being sure, i don't ever want to tear into someone. If she comes back, we'll see what she has to say. Maybe the Jehovah's witness blurb being fixed will prompt her to give the story another shot. If not, we'll both move on. Lol. C'est la vie. Can't get everyone, right? 'sigh. I do understand your point, though, and thank you for the insight.

**o**

There will be no branding in this story. That being said, edge-play isn't all about... It can be... I'll have to write my answer in the story. Not sure how to explain here without giving too much away. Edward is a very confident, controlled person. He's also very submissive, when it comes to the right Dom/Domme. He warns Bella, any of his submissives, because he knows how much it takes to submit to those types of things. It's something one should be Absolutely sure about before starting because... it's a whole new game once a submissive allows blood to be shed. It's something he plays a little close to home.

I want to wait and reveal details for that later for exactly those reasons. I feel that doing so now would be impossible to explain. How to make people understand- people who might not ever associate pain with sex, in a good way- that Edgeplay can be fun?

I wanted to warn SV because... I really worry about readers sometimes. It's their choice whether they click on the link or not, but I really worry that someone will read something here, be interested, get themselves into trouble... hence my, possible, over-exaggerating when it comes to bdsm safety. If they do, that's on them, but if I start to write irresponsibly... I just want to be sure all bases are covered. I'm paranoid that way, haha.

Thank you for your detailed and informative reviews! It shed light on some problems, gave me things to think about. I hope to see you back for future chapters!

**the****real****teacher-  
**Congrats! Have you been thinking of names yet? Thanks for taking the time to review, it really, really means a lot that you have. Tomorrow makes two weeks for you! 'squee. =D

**Sophdrea-  
**Hahaha, thanks for your review! Glad to see the story is so... stirring? Heh. Thank you for your wonderful comments, also! Most of the time I see images in my head, the story is formed around them. Sometimes it's a phrase needing paragraphs, build up, scenery, the right character to say it. I'm happy to hear that you can 'see' the scenes and details. Thanks, Sophdrea. =).

**Fantasy0506-  
**The **Kushiel****Series **by **Jacqueline ****Carey**_... __amazing_ books. From what I've read, she nails elegant submission. Those books were Heavy with the bdsm aspects, haha, I could see why people looked at you strangely. I would have asked if you had experience. The **Beauty ****Series **by **A.****N. ****Roquelaure, **also incredible. It's set in a similar setting, all about Dominance, submission, though not all of it's consensual.. There are all sorts of pairing, from M/f, M/m, MM/m, MF/m, F/f, FF/f, etc, all elements of bondage, domination, discipline, submission, sadomasochism. Be warned before reading, it gets intense and heavy in some places. I can't recall any 'squicky' topics. No scat, golden showers, etc.

Handcuff's being written, just slowly. I'll update that soon. =). Thanks for following both of them!

**Adoribly****Disturbed-  
**Good luck with your search! PM me if you want links to some Event sites or sites that enable Dominants and submissives to talk, maybe meet... with a safe-call. =P.

**MaraLorenzen-  
**I hope this chapter didn't go on too long because of their conversation. It did need to happen, though. No way around it. I'm glad the verbal dialogue of 'Switches' flows, at least that's the consensus I've gotten. I have gone back to fix some of the 'Who's Speaking?' parts. Thanks for the support, ^_^.

**Mecrazy25-  
**Bella the Dominant and Edward the submissive? That's interesting. I've never seen Edward as submissive, though. Jasper, definitely not. Then again, I don't think I could fully submit to a female. It's never the same as having a male Dominant. And, hahaha, I never want Edward to become an 'overbearing jerk.' 'shudder. That'd send this story in a Whole different direction, =P.

**Roxnroll-  
**I'm happy to read that the Morning After Sex scene didn't come across as awkward. It was heading down that road before Bella, with a lot of Edward's help, turned it around. Phew. Thanks, Rox!

**Cbzoo-  
**I was sorry to hear about Spartacus, too. 'Gods of the Arena' was a good spinoff. I didn't think I'd like it, but I watched an episode and was hooked.

That's the question: Will Bella fit into Jasper and Edward's relationship, or will Jasper be the one having to fit in? Maybe there's some way I can avoid all of that? Hm. Thanks for that. =D.

**Svaughnt-  
**Open-minded about bdsm, nice. There are some play-partners that don't incorporate actual sex into their bdsm-play. Pain for pain's sake, the trust that goes along with it... no excessive emotional attachments. I'm not one of those people, but I can see how it would be beneficial to keep the two separated. Aside from briefly touching on that fact, I wouldn't know how to begin explaining the mind-set behind it. Maybe that was too much of an overshare? Lol. At any rate, I hope to see you back again!

**MouseSJ-  
**Thanks for reviewing! Subtle, yes. Edward's good at being subtle and Dominant. Maybe not so much in this chapter, but he's still learning about Bella... heh heh.

**Lunar****Skky-  
****'**Would you like a clap for that.' Hahaha. Thanks, that made me laugh. =D.  
I'm not sure how much pain Bella will be able to handle yet. I still don't know her that well. She's quiet, Edward's secretive... they'll be interesting to write. Why are they the way they are? I keep asking myself that question, but the answers are there... I'm just not connecting the pieces. I think it's because the story will get really dark, really fast. Hmm. Not sure if I want to take it there.

**Nodette****Love-  
**Hello again! Thanks for the boost in confidence! Glad to know the Chapter wasn't confusing, I have that problem a lot. =P.

The bond Edward and Bella have is something that's Not just fictional. It doesn't only happen in stories. That's the basis for any good bdsm partnership. The Dominant should know their submissive, and they should know what to watch for. Physical reactions, facial expressions, whether their submissive went still because they're processing or if its because they've already internally submitted. Do they run hot or cold, are they sensitive to atmospheric changes? Allergies, phobias, medical conditions... all necessary information. I didn't realize how much the Dominant needs to keep in mind, it was a good 'Wow' moment.

Thank you for your words, Nodette! =D. I work some things out with the 'Thank you' section. Over-writing happens, thanks for sticking with me!

**Secretly-eager-to-please077-  
**Thank you! I had to explain what 'play' was first and find a way to incorporate some bdsm aspects into sex without going overboard. That was a little difficult. Hence why Edward was so... hesitant, scattered? I'm glad that you like the story and, if you decide to come back, hope you enjoy Chapter 6!

**Karen4honor-  
**Karen! Thank you for reviewing, I know you're beyond busy. The hottest chapter even though it's got no lemons? O.O. Thank you! Think I wrote the aphrodisiac part well enough where Bella wasn't consumed by them? I worry about that a little. Not sure where my head was when I decided to throw that twist in. Could have ended badly. Lol. Risk-taking, what a rush? =P. I hope all continues to be well with you. Talk to you soon, luv. ^_^.

**Vtweetymccn-  
**You sent me a PM, but you disabled your ability to receive them. I hope everything's okay? To answer your question, I think Edward and Bella went at it... three times? That's my count, anyway. Hope you win your bet!


	8. I Don't Want To Fall In Love

**Chapter ****8-  
****I ****Don't ****Want ****To ****Fall ****In ****Love**

**Author's ****Note:  
**The Twilight Series and any related characters do not belong to me.

**Playlist-  
****Let ****It ****Rock- **Kevin Rudolf  
**Hey, ****Baby**- Pitbull  
**Break ****Your ****Heart- **Taio Cruz  
**I ****Don't ****Want ****To ****Fall ****In ****Love-**She Wants Revenge

**Jasper's ****Point ****of ****View**

I knew Edward and Bella had their first pain session together soon as I saw them. They both seemed much more relaxed, far more comfortable around one another than they'd been after the club. The door to our dungeon room was ajar. I definitely remembered closing it.

"Hey." His grin became a smirk when he looked down at my shirt. "It was a good night?"

"Yeah, it was," I smiled wryly, noticing I'd buttoned it the wrong way. "You guys?"

"Same."

"Hi, Jasper," Bella half-waved.

"Hey, there." I took my hat off for her. "I won't be here long. Don't worry, guys."

"We're not." E glanced down at her. "Are we?"

"Not at all. But do you mind if I shower while the two of you talk?"

"Nope, go ahead. You know where the clean towels are?"

"Yes, thank you. …and do you mind if I borrow your computer for a minute? I just want to check my e-mail."

"Go for it. It's still on from before."

"Thank you, er-" she flushed, shook her head. "I'll be back soon."

Edward took her shoulder before she had a chance to stand. After whispering something in her ear, he kissed her. She had really left an impact. I didn't remember him being that warm with a new submissive. Ever.

"Do me one favor?" he asked, letting her go. "If you're going to take a really hot shower, close my door and open one or two of the windows. It gets really clammy out here when I don't."

"No problem. Thank you again, Sir." She disappeared into her bedroom.

"She might need help with the windows," Edward thought aloud. "I'll be right back, man."

"Yep. I'll be here." I got up from the couch, looked at the clock. It was way past five. There was time to change, judging from the way his gaze had lingered on the empty doorway.

It was almost writing time. A scene for one of my stories had plagued me, circling around in my head. In order to write it, I needed the right bar. For days I'd been researching them. I didn't know what I was looking for. All I knew was that it had to 'feel right.' Thinking about Alice made me mentally groan, my body already thrumming with energy. She had helped me piece one together. There was a lot of 'Blood Bound' in it, the place where I'd met Edward, and also where I'd met up with Rosalie when I moved back to New York. Memories of what I had seen and done there were still vivid, good for scenes when no new ideas sparked. The gratitude I felt made me want to see her come a few more times.

I'd never met a woman with a sexual appetite to match mine. Alice seemed like she could. We hadn't spent a lot of time talking. She wasn't the only one to make a good first impression. The text she sent me had been clear. _'I want you again. Too soon?' _Never. We fucked when we woke up; a few hours later and she was ready for sex again? I met her at the club, right as she was finishing her pole-dance class.

S_he got into my car, smelling like apples, leather and sex- or was that only in my mind, because I'd been to 'Blood Bound' so many times? Her eyes held me temporarily mesmerized. They weren't blue-green like Edward's, or the chilly light blue of Rosaie's. The only color that came to mind was sapphire, deep, dark and light at the same time._

_It took some willpower to make me look away. _"_How'd practice go?"_

"_Fantastically. We're almost ready for the competition. It's the club's way of promoting their pole-dancing classes. I'm a hostess there, but, I'm really excited, I could become the teacher for those classes if this performance goes well!"_

"_Congrats. I'm sure you'll do great."_

_"If they hire me as a teacher, I'll be able to quit my job at the convenience store."_

"_Congrats again. Good thing I met you when I did."_

"_I've been wanting to quit, for months now."_

"_When's your performance?"_

"_In a few days. I'll send you the professional invitation when we get back to my place."_

"_Why work at an s/m club?"_

_"They employed me because I can pull off the Lolita look. Apparently, that's difficult to do."_

_"I don't know anything about Lolita girls. What is that?"_

_"Something I'm glad you're not into."_

_Her answer made me laugh. There were a lot of those points on my bdsm checklist. "Why do you work at the club? Is it just a job?"_

_"Instead of what?"_

_"Are you looking for a Dominant or a submissive?" I couldn't tell with her, something that didn't happen very often._

_"It's a good job," she said. "I know about bdsm, but the s/m bunch would call me 'vanilla.'"_

"_You don't live the lifestyle."_

"_You do, don't you?"_

"_What gives you that idea?"_

"_The way you asked. Are _you_ looking for a Dom? A submissive?"_

"_Not right now, I'm not."_

_"I'm more about finding passion in partners." She studied me carefully. "You seem safe. And not. I like the level of 'not.'"_

_"The same could be said of you, y'know."_

_"I'm not going to regret this, am I?"_

_"I sincerely hope not."_

_"Alright." Alice led the way into her apartment building. I liked that they had a night-guard. She was on the sixth floor. A one-bedroom apartment with a small living-room, I remembered it clearly. She had a large bathroom with a bath tub. The kitchen was large enough to eat in, though it was smaller than her living-room. _

_She brought me straight to her bedroom. The walls were dark purple, the moldings cream white. The comforter she used was the same as mine, fluffy and dark blue. Her eyes were a few shades lighter. _

_"Do you like it sweet? Gentle?" I felt her breath shiver down the side of my neck. Her nails dug into my jacket before she gently nipped the left side of my neck. "Or do you like it rough?"_

_"I like it all."_

_"You're with the other crowd," she said. "That means a lot."_

_"What do you want me to do? You want me to hold you down, or do you want to be on top?"_

_"If I want to play at taking Top," she smiled, radiating sexuality and curiosity, "would you go down on your knees for me?"_

"_Maybe.__" I put my jacket around her shoulders, still deciding. When she knelt on the edge of her bed, I took my shirt off and undid my belt. _

_"I'm already wet for you."_

_Yes, yes I could do what she wanted. __I knelt on the bed next to her, holding her hips so she couldn't move. "How fast do you want to come?"_

_"You decide."_

_"Can you come more than once?"_

_"If you're really, really good."_

_I was pleased that she _was_ already wet. She held her breath when I wrapped my lips around her clit, but I kept my tongue soft, the flickers of pleasure feather-light until she breathed normally again. _

_"I thought," she laughed, "that you were going to make me fake it."_

_She couldn't fake the way her clit was swelling against my tongue. I let her lay backwards, trapping her legs down against the bed-_

"Sorry about that," Edward said, sitting back down.

I leaned back against the couch and lit a cigarette. "You have a new submissive. Congrats, man."

"Thanks. What about you?"

"Not yet."

"Didn't you meet up with someone last night?"

"She's vanilla, not really interested in bdsm."

"But you're still interested in her?"

"We'll see. I was thinking about Bella. I think your submissive's been repressing a lot." I paused until he met my gaze. "As have you. You know how dangerous that can be."

"It's been longer since you've had a pain session, even counting Leah's. Sure you don't want one with me, before you take Dom again?"

"I'm sure."

"If you say so."

"I'm not that much of a masochist," I pointed out. "Delaying what I want for long periods of time... not my thing. That's more you. You haven't received heavy pain for weeks now."

"If you're feeling very Dominant sometime this week, or next week, want to do a session?"

"You still want me to help you with that?"

"Of course." Confusion crossed his expression. "Is this about our session at Leah's? Because I forgot to say-"

"No, I mean- Have you talked to Bella about how submissive you are?"

"Only briefly. I want her to understand _her_ submission first."

"That makes sense."

"We talked about me continuing to do sessions with you." He smiled slowly. "Bella said she assumed I'd be submitting to you, and that it doesn't matter to her if I do."

"But?" I prompted, hearing it in his tone.

"I, uh, talked to her about my parents. Briefly."

"How'n hell did she get you to talk about them?"

"Her Father lives in Forks." He cleared his throat, looking slightly uncomfortable. "He's the Chief of Police there."

"Small world." It was definitely time to do a good pain session with him. "You tell her your Dad's almost as bad as mine? Or about the time your Mother sent you a hooker as a 'cure' for your fascination with bdsm, and men?"

"They weren't hookers. One was an escort, the other was an experienced Dominatrix. My brother called the Domme."

"Yes, that's the part that should be corrected." I snorted. "You and your parents have patched up what happened. You've forgiven them, and that's reason enough to let the rest of your guilt go."

"They don't make me feel guilty. Not anymore. I'm happy with who I am. I don't regret finding bdsm. You're my Dominant, I met Victoria, Rosalie, Bella. Fuck. Bella." I felt him relax, sinking back into a partially Dominant mind-frame. "I don't want her to know about that. Yet."

"How far away is your family from hers?"

"About thirty minutes."

It was thirty minutes to another farm, where I was from in Texas. A real mall was two hours away. "Well, she won't hear about your parents from me."

"Thanks."

"I'm meetin' Rosalie for a movie. You and Bella want to come with?"

"We'll pass." He glanced at the s/m room. "Be safe, man."

"Later," I locked the door behind me.

It wouldn't have bothered me if Edward wanted some alone time with his new sub. That's what I kept trying to tell myself. He had taken two other submissives, though, I'd had one of my own then to distract me. When I really wanted to inflict pain, I mentally turned to Edward. I was wary that Bella would decide it wasn't something she could handle, seeing her Dom submit to another man. I'd worry about that, then. I had a pain session to plan.

**Edward's ****Point ****of ****View**

Talking with Jasper left me craving the hard pain session we had talked about. Until I saw Bella come out of my office, her long, wavy hair coiled into a towel around her shoulders. Her eyes drew me in, soft and trusting, her long eyelashes fluttering when she looked at me, down to the floor, then at my chest. She had caught me looking at her.

"Climb over my lap, baby. I want to see what the damage is from before."

She only hesitated slightly before situating herself over my legs. "There aren't any marks, Sir. No bruises, no red marks."

"None?"

"Unfortunately, no..."

"You sound sad. You're upset that I _didn__'__t_ leave marks for you?"

"I'm not, Sir. You give me pain as it pleases you to."

Her voice sounded strained. I felt a quick flash of Dominant pleasure, realizing why. The side of my legs were digging into her stomach. Bella hadn't broken position, though she hadn't told me it was becoming more and more difficult for her to breathe, either. It was something we would need to work on.

"Lay on these," I put two pillows underneath her. "Is that better?"

"Yes, Sir. Very much so. Thank you for the pillows."

I lost whatever I'd been about to say. "You're very welcome." Then I got it back. "Why didn't you tell me how uncomfortable you were?"

"I wasn't, Sir."

"Not at all?"

"I had to focus a little more on how I was breathing, but-" She gasped, then leaned into me when my hand went to her neck. I had noticed she was quick to react, but how fast surprised me again.

My cock was so hard it hurt. I remembered how tight and wet she had been, how responsive her body was… I mentally groaned and forced myself to regain control. She kept her back arched downward, even when I moved my hand to the back of her neck. Only then did she tip her head down to show submission, as she slowly sank back down to the original position.

"Here, baby, for your head," I gave her a small, mushy pillow. "Do you hurt anywhere? Do your muscles feel tight?"

"No, and nothing hurts, Sir," she replied. "The back of my thighs did feel... tingly. That went away soon as I got out of the shower.

_Just tingly_? I hadn't gone easy on her, once I felt how well she reacted to being spanked. "You've never taken pain from a Top or Dom before?"

"I haven't, Sir."

"You take it better than I did, when I first started."

"Thank you, Sir."

"That wasn't me being 'nice.'" I squeezed the inside of her thigh and felt her relax. _Such __a __good __reaction__…_ "Are you ready for pain, Bella?"

"Yes please, Sir. Thank you for pain."

I laid my hands flat on her back, resisting the urge to grab her ass and squeeze until she moaned. She took a deep breath, her body tense before I felt her relax. Completely. She deserved a reward for her trust.

"You want to find out how much you can take?"

"Yes, thank you, Sir."

I smacked the right side of her ass and heard her laugh. She rested her cheek against the pillow, relaxing as I did it again. Her face was flushed, but she calmly opened her eyes, waiting for more pain. I gave it to her, smacking fast, yet lightly, ten times in a row. Only when I trailed my fingers over the left side of her ass did she squirm. Her skin was soft and warm under my fingertips. She parted her legs when I touched the inside of her leg. _Very __attentive, _I added to her list of submissive qualities. It was matching my requirements list really, really well.

Setting my limit to ten, I smacked hard and heavy, ready to trust that she could take it. At the fifth it, I smoothed my fingers over her no-longer pale skin. I smiled, seeing that my hand could cover the left side of her ass. After five more heavy smacks, Bella slowly breathed out and brought her wrists together, above her head.

"Do you want more?"

"Yes please, Sir."

"How do you feel?"

"Happy. Warm. My skin feels really warm, too, where you hit me the last couple times."

"Just from the last-?" I laughed, unable to rein it back. "Your skin isn't pale anymore. It's a light pink- becoming a pale red shade, now."

She squirmed against me again. "Thank you very much, Sir."

I pinched high on the inside of her thighs, very light at first, but then harder when she jumped. I massaged the pain away, smiling when I saw how wet she was.

"Move a little higher," I told her. "Spread your legs further apart."

When I smacked the inside of her thigh, she pushed her hips back at me. There was no pressure against her clit anymore, her upper thighs resting against the side of my leg. It was the back of her legs I wanted to focus on, the perfect paleness challenging me, taunting me into having that change.

"Safeword if you need to. I need your promise that you will."

"I'll safeword if I need to, Sir."

She grabbed the edge of the couch when I viciously pinched high on her inner thigh. Exactly where I had before. To my absolute surprise, she laughed, which turned into a quiet moan when I let go. She slumped down against the pillow, and I could swear my Dominant side felt her purr. I sensed deep satisfaction, a fraction of what I experienced, because I was starting to understand how much pain she could take. I smacked the back of her calves a few times, then above her knee with the flat of my hand. She stopped breathing when I made it sting. Excitement raged through my body. I watched her skin go from light pink to darker red, and I was pleased that the pale redness hadn't faded from places I'd left alone.

"You'll be happy, I left a good bruise for you on the inside of your thigh."

"I am happy, Sir. Thank you very much."

"Why do you like marks so much?" I asked gently.

"Sex bruises," she said. "Have you had one you've liked, because the memories with it are so good?

"Yes."

"It's like that… except, also because I know that you're my Dominant."

"I understand, baby. I'll definitely leave a few more marks for you."

She went very, very still, which prompted me to move my fingers against her again. It had been an accident the first time, though I deliberately slid my thumb over her clit, lower when I felt how wet she was. She stayed still while I lightly circled the tip and slowly stroked my way down to the entrance of her body.

"You feel pain as pleasure?" I moved my hand back to her thigh.

"So good… You inflict it really well, Sir."

I slipped two my fingers under the v of her thong, the satin smooth as her skin. Avoiding her clit left her swollen, so wet I knew how easy it would be to make her come. Right as I had decided to let her, she moaned and squirmed backwards. So, I stopped.

"Nn… _Please_!" she cried out. "Please may I come, Sir?"

"When I said, stay still, I meant it. Let's try this again, hm?"

**Authors****End****Note:**  
If you've liked 'Switches and Subs,' come check out my Original Fiction ebook, '**Subfrenzy**,' available on Amazon! **goo**** gl/jaHHZ1****  
****(Completely ****Original ****Fiction: **MaleDom - femalesub, realistic bdsm relationship. There's passion, desire, and affection from Dominant to submissive. Use the link and meet Quinn and Clara!**)  
**Thank you to everyone who reviews!


	9. I'm Yours To Lose

**Chapter 9  
****- I'm Yours To Lose**

**Authors Note:  
**The Twilight Series, and any related characters, do not belong to me.

**Authors Note 2:  
**This chapter is completely new. I read the old one, wanted to bang my head against the desk, and then re-wrote it. Sorry, all, for… whatever the old chapter was.

**Authors Note 3:  
**'**Subfrenzy**' is doing really well! It's the only one listed on Amazon under that name. So far. November(2013) is done with and 36 copies have been sold! I'm up to 6 reviews, 3 on Amazon + Amazon(uk), and 3 on Goodreads! All 4-5 star reviews! Readers have been very kind, thusfar... I hope that holds out! Lol.

**Playlist:  
****Bad Romance- **Lady Gaga  
**I'm Yours To Lose- **Zeromancer

**Bella's Point of View**

"_Follow me into the bedroom." _

That's all I could remember him saying. Edward teased me to the edge twice, before a sharp burst of pain brought me down. He pinched the inside of my left thigh, leaving a bruise to match the one on my right. I knelt in front of the bed when he went over to his dresser. Whenever he looked surprised, his eyes going dark with dominance, submission rose to take me under. I liked knowing he was happy with what I chose to do. It felt good, relieving, to let myself react to him.

"How are you with belts?"

"In what way, Sir?"

"If I use one to restrain your wrists, or for around your neck-?"

"I'm fine with either, Sir. Whatever you'd like to do."

"This will serve as a temporary collar."

An internal shield fell, trust deepening as he had me hold my hair up. That he let me wear it for him had me feel incredibly submissive, happy that he wanted me to. "Thank you, Sir."

When he leaned back, I saw the hard edge of pleasure in his eyes. "Kneel up here on the bed. I know how much you want to come."

Edward could feel it, his hand resting high on my thigh. Within seconds, the tips of his fingers were covered in wetness, my skin sensitive to the teasing way he touched me.

"Yes, please, Sir, may I-"

"Shh," he said quietly. "Wait for permission."

I tried not to start panting, my clit throbbing… He kissed the side of my neck. I felt him smile against my shoulder when I moaned. Two of his fingers thrust deep inside me and gently rubbed my g-spot. It was exactly what I had been aching for… _No, please, don't stop-!_ He kissed me hard, his left arm wrapping around my waist. I leaned into him, kneeling higher for the way he fucked me with his fingers, hard, fast, the pleasure building into the final- _No, Sir, please-! _I tried not to groan when he laid his fingers flat over my clit.

"Lay down, with your head on the pillows."

Edward held the belt end up while I got into the position he wanted. I raised my hips for the two pillows he put underneath me. When I saw him lay down between my legs, I had to close my eyes. My body pulsed with the need for an orgasm, made worse by the phantom pressure I still felt against my g-spot. He put his hands on my hips, gently increasing the pressure until I stopped squirming.

"I'm sorry, Sir."

"Spread your legs."

The ache doubled, tripled, and I held my breath against the relentless throbbing in my clit. He roughly grabbed the inside of my thighs. I reached for the pillow edges, afraid to break position. His lips were soft, his tongue warm as he kissed my left knee.

"If you can wait for permission, you'll have earned your orgasm."

"Yes, Sir, I under-" I stopped being able to breathe. He laid his tongue flat against my clit, oh-so-slightly stroking back and forth.

I shuddered when he stroked the tip of my clit. It was impossible to focus on anything else, the feather-light, up, down motions making me want to scream. My hips bucked when he made small circles around the base of my clit.

"Mm…" He drew back, kissing the lower part of my right thigh. "You're close already, aren't you?"

Not knowing how else to answer, I brought my arms down to my sides. My palms were flat, turned upward, my fingers outstretched to show submission. It surprised me when he took hold of my wrists. I felt feverishly overheated, craving the pleasure he withheld so easily. I cried out when he closed his lips around my clit. _Sir, please-! _I clenched down inside, getting closer as he stroked fast and light, focusing only on the tip. He held my wrists harder and I gasped…

"No, not yet."

My head thrashed back and forth on the pillows. I couldn't see straight when I opened my eyes.

"Look at me," he commanded my attention again.

I groaned, my gaze moving from the taut muscles of his stomach, up to the firm lines of his chest. His eyes were green-blue, dark with arousal that he was able to control.

"Come when you can, Bella."

He found my g-spot with two of his fingers. My back arched when he pressed hard and slowly licked my clit. I was almost afraid to reach the edge, worried that he would pull back and deny me the orgasm again. His tongue moved faster, harder- _Yes, yes, please..._ I breathed in once, twice, and then my body exploded with pleasure. My legs shook, I strained backwards, yet Edward didn't stop until I laid still and boneless underneath him.

"Thank you for letting me come, Sir!"

"You took that really well." He kissed the side of my neck, his hand laying flat over my chest. I smiled when he grabbed my throat and raised my head for his kiss.

My arms wrapped around his shoulders. I pressed my knees against his side, shivering when his shaft slid against my clit. He tasted sweet, like me, and I was glad he seemed pleased after going down on me. I already ached for him to do it again.

"I want my cock inside of you," he said quietly. "Don't use your hands. Only your body."

He laughed aloud when I squirmed upward and slid down onto his shaft. I bit my lip when he pinned my hips down against the bed. His cock was hard, so very warm, and I wanted to rake my nails down his back because it felt so good. The seconds dragged by, my body charged and ready, as he pulled a condom on. Clit orgasms were incredibly satisfying, but they always left me aching for penetration. I realized why as Edward started to fuck me. He pulled back and slowly thrust forward, rubbing the head of his cock against my g-spot. I fucked him back, another orgasm building hard and fast.

"May I come, Sir?"

"Yes."

My hips raised, held, though I couldn't actually bring them off the bed. The tension helped send me over. His shaft felt harder after I clenched down, the head of his cock driving deeper inside me. My head fell back, my eyes opened just as he grabbed my wrists and brought them above my head. He kissed the side of my neck, sucking, biting, and I moaned when he bit my right nipple.

"So sexy," he murmured, "pain turns you on…"

Edward sat up. I strangled on a moan when he thrust hard against my g-spot. Submission rose to keep me from losing control. The overwhelming pleasure went hazy, another orgasm coiling outward from deep inside of me. My world went black for a few seconds. I wrapped myself around him. He groaned, his lips pressed together, eyes closed… I purposefully clenched down, submissively satisfied when I felt him come. My hips moved with his, gently helping aftershocks throb through his cock. 

**Edward's POV**

I was stunned by how much of my teasing Bella had been able to take. She couldn't stand when I slowly traced the soft lips around her clit, the softer skin that blushed red with arousal. Her clit was small, but the tip protruded from the soft hood above it. The edge of my thumb found the tip. She brought her legs in, sensitive from how many times I'd made her come.

"Knees flat against the bed," I warned her.

"Sir, please… I can't come again… Please-"

"What?" Dominance grew sharper. "You _can't_?"

"I don't think I'll-"

"You can."

It took her a few minutes of fast, light stroking for her to shudder, then lose control over the orgasmic spasms. Wetness ran down to my knuckles and I barely restrained myself from making her come again. When I laid down next to her, she turned around in my arms and wrapped herself around me. I rested my chin against the top of her head, content to lay still with her. She was still breathing fast, her pulse pounding against my chest, under my hand where I held her neck.

"Do you want to come, Sir?"

"Yes." That was all I had to say.

She kissed the middle of my chest, breathing in against my skin. I relaxed as she laid her hands flat on my ribs, her lips trailing downward, wet as they wrapped around the base of my shaft. Fuck, she gave good head. The pressure was light, her tongue smooth as she sucked a trail to the tip. I held back a moan when she took my cock into her mouth, then deep toward the back of her throat. There was light vibration when she moaned, the sensations tingling in my balls. I held her head still, my cock fully hard because she relaxed into the way I'd grabbed her hair. Part of me wanted to give her pain again, to feel her come… while another part wanted me to lay back and have her make me come.

"You do that really well, baby."

I felt her smile. Her mouth was wetter and her tongue softer as she stroked the head of my cock. When my shaft throbbed for more, she stroked the underside harder with every up-down movement of her mouth.

"That's so fucking good-!"

The need to come rose, churning in my lower body. She gagged, but I didn't want to stop. I felt closer when she got it under control and relaxed into the way I fucked her mouth. Her lips tightened, she made her tongue feel soft, yet also firm… My back arched and I came, slightly ashamed that I had so fast, proud of her because she had made me.

When I felt her swallow, I knew that she would be mine. My collared submissive, mine to teach, to train, to punish or reward.

"Good first session?" I asked.

"Yes, yes," Bella kissed the side of my arm, "yes, thank you so much, Sir."

Her hips pushed into mine after I trailed my fingers across her back. "Sensitive, are you?"

"Thank you, Sir," she replied quietly. I moved my arm back so she could lay in the curve of my body. "Thank you for taking me as your submissive."

**Author's End Note:**

**Volturibitch14, Djsmommie, Secretly-eager-to-please077, Macmonkey, itlnbrt, Kelysuperficial, Amortentia4u, Angeljax, yebabb79, xxxxParvati-Patilxxxx, bambi, britbrat35892587, Iren4ikss, Kikiki83, Eric4me, Cina's-  
**A huge 'Thank You' to all of you! And to all of the people that added me to their Lists. Thanks for stopping by, commenting- all of your reviews make me happy. As always, I apologize for not responding to everyone. I hope you all understand and continue to read, review. Thanks very much again, guys!

**Cbzoo-  
**I'd definitely describe Edward as both a pain-slut_ and_ a masochist. No doubt about it anymore. Not sure about Jasper, I'm pretty sure Bella falls more into Edward's categories. Edward's a deep character, there's a lot he's holding back. His past finished playing out, I know what's going on with him now. Haha. Now it's only a matter of time before he reveals all.

**Karen4honor-  
**The next chapter should be interesting. J/E content, maybe, in the works. Not sure... I'm just going with the emotions. Gender doesn't really mean anything right now. Besides, when I start writing the Sessions between J/E, everything could change. No idea yet...  
**o  
**I agree! I like your description, too. =D  
**o  
**Lolol. Writing jags hit hard and when they do... I write until they stop. Fuck sleep, you know? Trying to remember them the next day... I can't. They're never the same. Edward and Jasper with Bella submitting, that'd be fun as fuck to write. I'll give it thought, that would change things up a little. =P

**Nerdette Love-  
**I'm not done with the 'Edward/money' thing. Definitely going back to that. Not the right time yet, though. Too many confusing factors would come into the story... everything would get muddled. Bella's reaction to the J/E Scene... we'll see. I don't think it's going to be a problem. =/  
**o  
**Hm. I have to go and reread chapter 7. Hopefully with my editing, I caught that. If not, thanks for mentioning that you were confused! I definitely fixed the 'Edward's parents' part. Their conversation was too vague. Double-sided, yes, they seem to be. And Edward's guilt was pretty extreme. I'll go into why in the next few chapters or so. I'm liking the 'light and happy' for the moment.

The subject of cigarettes, really strong for me. I hate that you can't smoke Anywhere anymore. Airports, so fucking inconvenient. Security, such a pain in the ass to go through Again when there's not really a line, the people still remember you... and not smoking on planes. 'knuckles crack. Fine. Everyone breathes fresh air, I get it. Good for us, yay happy lungs. They're saving my life, fine. Lolol.

**Jansails-  
**I'm glad that Edward and Bella come across as confident, 'I know what I want' type of people. I wanted to skip all of that in this story- Edward's issues with his sexuality, Bella's timidity when it came to bdsm. Aside from flashbacks, for her, I don't want Edward, Jasper, or Rosalie to coach her through 'I hate myself because...' It feels like she'd fall into a stereotype, though I'm not sure which one. Heh.  
Thanks for reading the review answers! Wow. =). That's really cool of you!  
**o  
**That was a really good question. Thank you for that! Has Jasper met Edward's parents? ... I've no idea. It didn't occur to me that he would have. Hahaha. You're awesome! I can feel the E/J Scene forming, Jasper's going to let some of his emotions show. Could get kind of deep, now that I think about it. =/. Not even necessarily in a romantic way... gotta write it.  
I like that Jasper distrusts notions of 'Fate.' I'm not sure Why he does yet, but he feels very 'what I can see' instead of 'blind trust.'

**CCBTH-  
**Hahaha, angst free so far. Darker themes coming, I think. =/. 'Switches' was supposed to be the 'relax and write' story. 'Handcuff' was the intense, emotional story. Yeah... haha

**Latuacantante4him-  
**Hey! Yup, trying to keep the Question-Answer portions of the story relatively low-key. And I'm really glad you liked their bedroom scene, haha. Thanks!

**Elara420-  
**Thank you, thank you! I definitely plan to write more about Edward and Jasper. Absolutely. Eventually I'd love to get to a point where the three of them 'play' together. Maybe somewhere in the next chapter, if only briefly... Hm. Edward's not going to lose his submissive side, though his Dominant side _will_ get stronger. Same for Jasper. Having Edward submissive to Jasper and yet Dominant for Bella, yes, it's possible. A little difficult to write, but not impossible. ^_^.  
I'll go back and check the links. Thanks for letting me know!  
**o  
**I'm going to try and focus on All of their relationships, difficult as that seems to me right now. I don't want to jumble them all together, either. Jasper and Alice will probably be a really, really gradual thing. Especially considering Jasper met her because he wanted to get laid, and proceeded to be sure she wasn't seeing him as potential relationship material. Alice, too, seems to want to remain single.

Edward and Jasper will always have their bond in my story. It's so difficult to find, I don't want them to lose it. Edward wouldn't be okay, I don't think. They've been together for too long. Things between them might change slightly now that Bella's here to stay. And I'll develop Edward and Bella... at a pretty fast pace. He pushes, she pushes, they're dancing around it now.

Besides, then I have Single Rosalie (not romantically connected to anyone), Playboy Jasper (connected to Edward, finding different partners for sex), Uninhibited, yet somehow modest Alice (who knows about her yet), and Edward with Bella who are deepening their 'relationship' to something that might spill over into their 'reality.' Yay plot! I'm scrambling because Switches seems to be moving and I don't want it to stop again. Not like last time. 'shudder.

Thanks for all of your reviews, Elara! =D

**Analitica-  
**Hahaha, thank you!

**Twilight1972-  
**Checklists, so very, very important. Couldn't overlook that! Yeah, same as in life... no matter how good Edward's memory is, he'll be referencing her Checklist again. Jasper doesn't need to anymore, he knows Edward. =).

**Sophdrea-  
**Is Bella darker than Edward? Not sure. Probably, in a different way. It's always an emotionally tough time, submitting for the first time. All sorts of crazy fantasies start playing, if only because everything seems limitless. Perception changes. I won't have Bella play out hers, no worries. Safe and sane, hahaha.

**FFFan1664-  
**Thanks so much! The A/n's are fun to write, I like the 'open' string of communication. People ask questions, I like answering them. =). And I learn future things about the story as I answer. Win-win. Besides, I really, really appreciate Everyone who reviews. It's easy to read a story and close the window after. Seeing people return makes me really happy. Story motivation spikes, I write more. =D.

**Sunfleur-  
**Hey, Sun! Thank you! I hope you had a lot of fun, muhahaha.  
**o  
**Sub-drop is awful. I have a Scene in mind where Jasper and Edward go all out and demonstrate what it means to be Switches. Not sure How or When, but it's there in the back of my head, waiting to be written. Thank you!

**The real teacher-  
**I know. The likelihood of someone reading this story and going out to try bdsm activity... not very high. All the same, just in case... You know? Pain is painful, and there are a lot of safety measures that go into 'play' that doesn't always get mentioned. The simple act of pulling someone's head back... Edward's story about a Top hurting him, true story. Who knew? Lol.

Not sure if I'll be writing any in-depth, intense past for Rosalie. Edward, yes. Jasper, most likely because he's a major, major character. Bella's is playing out, Alice has made an entrance. Don't know who she is, what her story is, or why she keeps appearing. Probably because I love writing her. Hahaha.

There will be at least one Scene with J/E/B. Not sure how or what roles they'll take, though. Bella will definitely be submissive. That I can say with surety. I'll write one if only because it'll be a Lot of fun, and because experimentation's sort of the basis for what they're all doing. If I can find somewhere the Scene feels right, and will work. I'll write it. =).

**Svaughnt-  
**Wow, again. Thanks so much, Sv!  
There will be a turn-around point. Bella's got a lot of the true 'power' now because Edward needs to know how far she's willing to go. Once he has a solid idea, the power shift will begin. Instead of him relying on her to feel what her reaction will be, Bella will give in... more. She's already started by not questioning as much. The first layer of trust.

I agree with what you've said. "... the only difference is they don't talk about it or expand on it." Very true. I'm happy to see that the stories _helped_. =P. I only worried about information-overload because there are a lot of bdsm terms. The guidelines are pretty strict, though the actual 'rules' can be bent a little. And the fact that Edward's overly-careful, well, that definitely helps writing them.

**Rsher1111-  
**Hey! That was a big scene to write. Punishment vs. giving pain. There's a definite difference. I still feel awkward about the Edward/Jasper actual sex idea. Until then, I'll continue to dance around it... and Alice continues to be, um, distracting. Jesus, I _love_her. Hahaha.  
**o  
**I don't know if Rosalie and Jasper will end up together. Somehow, I already feel 'no.' That's what I said about taking Jasper out of the mix, too. And lately he's been hunting Alice. They might, but I want Rosalie to be the independent Domme for a little while. She has more to say, more manipulating to do. We need her focused, lol.

**Cockerspanmom-  
**I've been really bad with complimenting names lately. Wrong assumptions. My dog's part cockerspaniel, =). Had to say hello, and thanks for reviewing! Top Gun is a great movie. Like 'Die Hard' and 'Lethal Weapon.' One of the best Fun Scenes in movies... when Riggs gets himself out of the straightjacket. Fuck yes! Awesome scene. His character was Great.

Edward's attention was on Bella during the demonstration. It should have been entirely on Jasper. And Jasper can't let it go because... bad things could have happened. Edward had things he wanted Bella to see, in the way he wanted her to see them. So he diverted from the Scene, relied on his naturally submissive nature to take over and allow him to behave in the right way. Edward basically wanted to show Bella that pain could be pleasurable, that submission could be dignified. Lesson learned! =D.

Hope to see you again!

**FinnMac-  
**Disjointed dialogue? Hm? Example: Bella's awkwardness? If not, i want to go back and fix things. Lol. Thanks for your comments, I'm happy you like Switches so much!

**LilySmith-  
**You are amazing. Thank you so much for taking the time to review. Your English was fantastic, no worries! You made plenty of sense. I'm glad you like Edward and Jasper's bond, and that you feel it between them. I hope to see you back again soon! Thanks again, Lily!  
**o  
**And you Did come back! Thank you for the compliments about the characters. =D.  
**o  
**Yay! So glad to see there's not as many 'confused' reviews lately. I've been trying to pay more attention to who is speaking, keeping sentences that belong together, together.  
**o  
**Jesus. Wow. You reviewed A Lot. _Thank you_! From people I've talked with to what I've experienced, communication is one of the Most Importantthings. If a Scene needs to stop because the submissive needs to know something, it does. I tried to stay away from the Timid Bella role because... it would have been more difficult for Edward to trust her, to get her to trust him, if she couldn't talk to him. 'Not a mindreader,' I've heard that line many times. It's true, lol.  
**o  
**Wow. That was an incredible compliment you gave. ^_^. All of what you say. Thanks!

**Csp4-  
**Thanks for what you said about 'making mistakes.' Very true. They really do deepen bonds. I don't want to go the 24/7 route. I like that they have the two different 'relationships' forming. It's fun writing the process, seeing how they make it work.

Everyone sounds Canadian to you? Hahaha! My Dad is French Canadian, not sure how that's relevant... overshare again. Coffee makes me so very happy. It really makes my day. Talk to you soon, I hope! Thanks, Csp!  
**o  
**I don't like Edward's parents, either. I'm sure they had their reasons, but I don't know what said reasons are yet. Jasper let lose the outcomes of what they did... what would prompt people... Hm.

**6-10-11- Chapter 7  
**You've reviewed before, thank you! Not sure what Bella's reaction to Jasper will be, but I'm definitely trying to plan it out. There are three ways it could go. Really don't want to do the 'Scared Bella' thing and have her be unable to take what she sees. That would be difficult to deal with. 'sigh. Thanks again!

**Purplearcher07-  
**I'm really happy with the way sexual preferences and roles played out between the four of them. It works, there's enough that no Scenes will repeat. I agree, limiting gets old. I like E/B stories, but J/B are fun, too. And the three of them together? Mmm. MsKathy writes amazing stories with E/B/J content.

**Calibers-  
**Yeah, I know I probably lost a lot of people when I went on break. Couldn't help it, though. I was stuck on Chapter 4 and it... didn't go anywhere. The kinks seem to have worked themselves out, lol. Progress, updates, hopefully life will help and give me time to write!**  
**

**Vtweetymccn-  
**Damn! If the bet had been: How many times Bella came... definitely more than three. =P.  
The money situation... there are underlying factors there. It's not all about physically having money, I'll give that hint. It goes a little deeper than that for Edward. I've dropped a few hints in the story, but everything's pretty vague for the moment.

Glad to hear that You won't have to clean. Hahaha. Very cool.  
**o  
**Jasper does submit to Edward. He's more Dominant, and Edward's more submissively inclined. Plus, Edward needs pain whereas Jasper can channel it into other things. Like Alice, for the time being. Edward hasn't gotten any real pain in a long time. A new way of being a Switch, maybe? Or what being a Switch means... not sure what the chapter's going to say for them yet.

**MouseSJ-  
**Sorry I couldn't add the . The site makes me ( ) them. Annoying, lol. It was the red ribbon. I search for pictures when I'm not sure what to write. The ribbon picture gave me somewhere to go. I love that picture.

**Mountainlioness13-  
**Thank you x4! Hahaha. So happy to hear that 'it feels real.' That's one of the only things I'm trying to do. Fiction-like, but not 'Out There' in crazy fiction land. Thanks for adding the story and for reviewing!

**Roxnroll-  
**I doubt the story's going to end in a No-Sharing-Bella deal. That's why I wrote 'Handcuff.' I don't want themes to repeat themselves. Lol. Besides, I'd be too boxed in, you know? And it brings up all sorts of painful things for Jasper to deal with. =/

**Authors End Note 2:  
**If you've liked 'Switches and Subs,' come check out my ebook, '**Subfrenzy**,' available on Amazon! **goo**** gl/jaHHZ1****  
***** **It's 5-stars rated- with written reviews on Amazon, Amazon(uk), and newly posted on the Goodreads site!  
30% free on Amazon, 40% free on Goodreads in the .epub format.


	10. A Little Bit Harder Now

**Chapter ****10-  
****A ****Little ****Bit ****Harder ****Now**

**Author****'****s ****Note:  
**The Twilight Series wasn't written by me, just this fanfic. The characters are hers, but the writing for 'Switches' is mine.

**Authors ****Note ****2:  
**Another chapter that's been re-vamped. Not completely re-written, except the first lemon, some dialogue… If you enjoy reading, leave a review? I appreciate reader feedback. It makes the story better, =)

**Playlist  
****Tainted ****Love-**Marilyn Manson  
**A ****Little ****Bit ****Harder ****Now-** She Wants Revenge  
**The ****Way ****We ****Move-**Innerpartysystem  
**Give ****Head ****If ****You ****Got ****It-**Combichrist

**Jasper's ****Point ****of ****View**

Sunday had been barbecue day on the ranch, a tradition I continued to keep. I lost track of time, making food, reading some more of Edward's latest book, writing when the energy built and broke.

"Want some light on in here?"

"Hm?" I blinked, the story scene fading as I re-entered reality. "You guys just gettin' back?"

"Er, yeah," Bella replied again.

Edward laughed. "After a movie in the living room."

My phone showed a message I'd missed an hour ago: _'If you're not doing anything tonight, you should come by BB. 9pm.' __  
_I didn't have to think about it. _'I'll __be __there.'_

It was only 8:15, my phone said. That was plenty of time to get ready and head out to the club. When I looked up again, the two of them were gone. Edward knew what I was like, surfacing from the writer's haze. I got dressed in the same fog, mentally satisfied from the... I didn't know how many pages I'd written. It felt like thirty.

By the time I walked into the club, it was 8:56. The lights dimmed as I sat on one of the couches near their stage. Their usual bdsm setup had been cleared, leaving a large, square space in front of the large stage. Dancers practiced on twelve strip poles, spaced so they brought attention to the private rooms. There were silhouettes of couples inside, the women in costumes bright enough to see through the clouded glass.

'On behalf of 'Blood Bound,'" Alice's voice was clearly heard, "we ask that anyone prone to seizures step outside. We're using flashing lights in our demonstration. Thank you."

Her heels clicked against the hollow wooden platform. Two other women joined her as the club gave people time to leave. The three of them struck their poses. I felt my cock rise as Alice wound her thigh around the pole and took hold of it with both of her hands. The bartender brought another beer, I reached for it without looking. I couldn't bring myself to look away from her. She looked stunning in the simple black bikini, her shoes black with clear platform heels. Her head fall back, eyes closed, that wicked smile appearing again as the song started. I knew that smile, and what it meant. She was excited.

The opening strains were familiar. Marilyn Manson's '_Tainted __Love_,' was a good song. Alice pulled herself up the stripper's pole in time to the music, her movements feline and erotic. When she perched horizontally, gripping the pole between her thighs, one leg femininely crossed over the other, she pouted at the crowd and made several people groan. Then she flipped upside down, slowly sliding downward by gripping with her legs, and arched backwards until her heels touched the floor.

Alice stood, then knelt with her hands behind her head. Fucking incredible… New fantasies came to life as she crawled across the stage. She adapted a submissive's pose. With her arms extended above her head, one hand on top of the other, she let her forehead touch the floor for a few seconds before sinuously getting to her hands and knees. Looking over her shoulder, she winked at me. The music swelled and she made it seem as though someone pulled her back over to the pole. Her eyes met mine, dark and passionate as they had been when I pulled her back into bed in the morning.

The lights returned to normal and I emerged from a haze of a different kind. Alice looked triumphant, glowing with internal light. My hands shook with the need to have her. She was passionate and feisty, her eyes flashing as she flirted with me, capable of being dominant and submissive. I remembered how trusting she had been as I pinned her down, and how aggressive when she was on top, holding my wrists against the bed, biting my chest-

"Hey there, sexy,"she ran her hand down my forearm. "What did you think?"

I took hold of her wrist and smiled when she leaned in against me. "When are you off work?"

"Now."

"Want me to show you what I think?"

Her full lips were shiny, catching my attention as she smiled. "Stat."

She barely let me lock the front door before her hands were winding through my hair. I caught her against me, my mouth opening for her kiss. Alice dragged her nails down my back and I grabbed her neck. She gasped, her eyes bright and… excited? I moved my hand to her shoulder and kissed her again, stroking the right side of her throat with my thumb. Her skin was softer than silk. The Dominant side of me really liked seeing my hand cover all of her neck. I wasn't prepared for the way she pushed me back against the wall.

"I've thrown men out for less," she said, glaring. I watched her flush, her expression growing fiercer. "I like it, with you."

"Do you?"

"Yes. I like the way you took control last night."

I picked her up so she straddled my waist. "I like everything we did last night."

Alice's legs tightened around me when we reached her bedroom door. I waited while she opened it, my cock raging for more than pressure. She laughed when I pulled her head back, and surprised me when she leaned back to wrap her arms around the bedpost. I didn't have to hold her against me, I realized, already undoing her two zippers. She knelt on her bed when the corset was off, her skirt falling to her knees, trapped between us.

"Wait," she said when I reached for my belt. "I want to do that."

"By all means, darlin'."

I stared at the ceiling as she deftly pulled my belt free. My cock pulsed against her hands, though it amused me to have her tease. She undid the button of my pants, her fingers stroking my shaft through the thick denim. I held my breath as she undid the zipper, pushing my jeans down so they fell onto the floor. When she leaned back, she took my belt and wound it around her hand.

"I'm feeling submissive tonight," she said. "Submissive as I get."

"What does that mean?"

"Will you fuck me like you do with a submissive?"

She laughed when I pinned her down against the bed. "You assume I fuck all of them the same way?"

I held her wrists above her head, kneeling with my knees pressed against the outside of her legs. She kept her legs together because I wanted the pleasure of pulling them apart.

"I'm sorry for being wrong."

"That's right, you are." I turned Alice onto her stomach. "How do you feel about pain?"

"No pain, please."

"See, if you were a submissive that liked it, your ass would be bright red by now. Instead…" I roughly spread her legs, only pausing to make sure she was comfortable. She was. My breath hitched as I staved off a groan. A little dominance had really turned her on. Two of my fingers were wet before I thrust them inside of her, my fingertips stopping against her g-spot. I felt her body tense, but her moan allowed me to continue. Harder pressure had her hips push toward me, her back arch downward when I stroked her clit. I stopped when I felt her start to clench down around me.

"Why?" she moaned. "I'm so close…"

"Turn onto your back."

"Go down on me? God, you do that so well-!"

"Not yet. No more talking 'til I let you come."

Her strangled moan of pleasure became an actual moan. I teased her clit, stroking the edge until she thrust her hips toward my hand. I laughed when her body twitched, two of my fingers curling deep inside her again. Her g-spot felt swollen, and I could see how desperate her clit was for pleasure. I groaned, smelling raspberries as I touched my tongue to the tip. She went still, silent, when I sucked her clit into my mouth. My cock shuddered when I felt her clench down. Relentlessly stroking my tongue against her was more than she could take, but feather-light teasing drove her wild. She made a whimpering sound when I stopped her from moving against me, my forearms pressing down against her hips.

Her nails dug into my hands when I kissed her inner thigh. She cried out in frustration when I tickled her clit with the tip of my tongue, though I liked how grateful she sounded when I gave her what she wanted. I licked in small, tight circles, making sure to stimulate the base and tip, lower when I felt her clench down. Her back arched high when she came, the orgasmic flush spreading from her cheeks, down to her chest, over the firm lines of her stomach.

I rewarded her for not speaking with a kiss. She surprised me again, her lips immediately parting, her tongue darting out to lick across my bottom lip. I breathed her in, sweetness and sex, and felt the kiss deepen to more than I'd wanted.

"You, er- You can talk now."

"I could have before, too. I chose not to." She grinned at me. "Right?"

"Absolutely." I let her pull me down on top of her, though I didn't let her kiss me again. I'd do that in a minute. "You stayed quiet, and that's why I'm going to let you come again."

Alice bit my shoulder. "Just once?"

"You're really askin' for it, aren't you?"

She looked up at me, her eyes sky blue through the ink black of her eyelashes. "Don't do anything you'll regret. Payback, remember... next time..."

"I've been," I kissed the upper swell of her breast, "really nice to you."

Her nipple looked too inviting to resist. I felt it harden against my tongue, her hips pushing against mine when I switched to her left nipple.

"I won't be," she vowed.

I laughed, which made her laugh. Alice was the only woman I had laughed in bed with. She wrapped herself around me when I thrust my cock deep inside her body. Dangerous of her, challenging me when she lost so much control to pleasure. I hadn't used any of my endurance for her yet.

"You'll be lucky if I let you come before tomorrow morning."

"Jasper," she groaned, "no, seriously?"

"It'll be easy to make you beg."

"No it won't…"

I cried out when she raked her nails down my back. The stinging that spread through my shoulders let me know I was bleeding. She laughed again, watching me bite back a few curses. Through the rush of adrenaline, I felt her hips rising and falling in time to the hard way I fucked her. I grabbed her hips, forcing my cock deeper inside of her.

She groaned when I stopped and wrapped her legs around my waist. Her nails dug into my hips, a warning that made me laugh. Another heavy, burning burst of pain would make me come. I held her wrists down against the bed. The next time I stopped, she was ready. Her lower body rose, pressed completely against mine. She smiled, writhing against me, reaching orgasm in spite of how still I stayed. I had forgotten how well she knew how to move her body.

"Fuck!" I swore, trying to hold back.

"We have all night." She held me closer, rhythmically clenching down around my shaft. "I want to feel you come."

"Not until you do." I harnessed endurance, control, and pride over the tingling, ache that settled in my lower body. "I can make you come harder than that, darlin'"

**Author's ****End ****Note:  
****ltlnbrt-  
**Thanks so much! There's no hesitation when it comes to Edward and Bella. They're not putting up much of a fight when it comes to getting closer, wanting to get closer. Jasper's resistant, but... we'll see. =P

**Cbzoo-  
**Hey! Yeah, Edward's being really, really careful. And rightfully so, I'm really proud of him. I love writing his POV, he fascinates me. ^_^

**Mountainlioness13-  
**Oh yeah, Edward's belt will make several reappearances. Positive reinforcement, in a way. Lol. I'm excited about the J/E Scene, too. I'd love for Jasper and Edward to take Dom for Bella, too. Soon, hopefully!

**Karen4honor-  
**You said 'Thank you' on Twitter, but I don't know what I did for the Thanks! o.O. Yeah, I was so excited that there was an actual belt buckle! I tried searching for one that was attached to a braided black belt. No luck. Thanks for reviewing, Karen! I loves them!

**Kelysuperficial-  
**Hahaha, awesome! Glad you like the lemon parts!

**Kikiki83-  
**Updating once a day, I wish! I've been writing this story every day, if that makes you feel better. Haha. Thanks so much for R+R'ing!

**BetterInTime-**

Hello! Thank you, thank you! Lots of Jasper and Edward in the next few chapters. Writing the next one now, there's a lot about Edward's past. ^_^. It's been so much fun to write, I love watching the characters develop and seeing the plot Move.

As for Outtakes... I don't think so. All of the scenes I write, no matter how random, eventually get used in the story. I keep them for times when the plot's lagging and I've nowhere to go. Lol. I'm not sure what outtakes Are exactly... One-shot scenes related to the story, right?

Thanks for stopping by and I hope to see you again next chapter!

**The****real****teacher-  
**I tried during this chapter to make the J/E/B scene work. Bella refused, more than once. So unless there's impulsive Jasper-persuading, Bella might sit this Scene out.

**CCBTH-  
**I've been thinking about how to move things more along the J/B/E line. It'll get there, I'm pretty sure. I write what the energy dictates I should write, but my input still counts for something, muhaha. I love writing Aice, that's part of the problem. She's so versatile! And Ashley Greene has a bunch of Great pictures, compared to Kristen Stewart who has almost none that I can use. 'sigh.

**Seekerharmony-  
**Thank _you_! And thanks for continuing to return, =D

**Analitica-  
**Haha, hooray! Thanks so much, Ana! Dominance and Edward possession definitely coming soon!

**LilySmith-  
**Hey, Lily!

Good that you have some 'privacy' while you read. =P.

I'm really, really happy to hear that their 'relationship' feels Real. I might be rushing a little because the steps that Edward and Bella have taken should have spanned, at least, about a week. It is Possible, though, which makes me feel less 'Its too rushed.' Lol.

Thank you for loving 'Switches!' I love hearing from you!

**Volturibitch14-  
**Thanks so much, volturi! =D!

**Sneppe-  
**Thanks for reviewing!

**Fantasy0506-  
**The next chapter of Handcuff should be up soon, no worries. Stuck on a part where Edward and Bella are talking. Not sure they've said  
enough yet... it feels like the chapter's lacking Real substance. I'll get it posted soon!

**Twilight1972-  
**Mmm... I've been learning so much about the Dominant mindframe. And it feels easy, though I'm not looking to take that role anytime soon. I'll have Bella go into that when her POV rolls around, submissive versus Dominant from the sub perspective. =D.

**Latuacantante4him-  
**I'm not sure what the feeling Jasper had Was. I assume I'll find out when I start writing his POV for the Session. He's been pretty cool about making space for Bella, and he seems to like her... not sure what he's really thinking and worrying about yet.  
**o  
**Lolol, your review made my day. Thank you!

**Dereklover-  
**Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like 'Switches' so much!

**Elara420-  
**You're welcome! And thank You!  
There's a lot more I want to touch on when it comes to the submissive mind-frame. Jasper can't go anywhere yet, haha. I like writing for him too much, anyway. Thank you for the wonderful compliments, =D. Rosalie's probably going to remain single for now. She's spontaneous, though, so that could be subject to change anytime she gets bored. Not sure where Jasper and Alice are headed. Jasper's intrigued by her, but I don't know if it's going to grow meaningful and actually last. I don't know anything about her yet, either. Haha. She's take-charge, feminine, willing to relinquish control, and she isn't against exhibitionism. Good start? Lol. Thanks again, can't wait to hear back from you in Chapter 10!

**Csp4-  
**That's what I was going for with the red ribbon! A passing of the torch, so to speak. =D. I'm glad to hear that other bdsm stories on FF go into safety, rules, concerns, etc. That makes me happy. I'll have to start browsing and see what else is out there. Thanks for following, I love your insight and all of the comments you leave!

**Vtweetymccn-  
**1- Oh boy! Ok, to set the record straight. Bella does Not have a kid, lol. I wouldn't even begin to know how I'd write that in... and I'm not big on the subject of my characters having children. Sorry, guys! I know there's not a lot about Bella's past, but she doesn't have any history of being abused. I'm trying to stay away from those topics in this story. Handcuff's got plenty, lol, and I don't want to go with the 'Bella likes pain because she Has been abused' scenario. I think it would change the way people see her submission, you know?  
2- Dom Edward/sub Bella... Alice Domme/Jasper sub... Rosalie Domme/submissive Emmett... we'll see how it goes. =P. Definitely keeping Dominant Edward and sub Bella. Not sure where Alice is going, sexually. Rosalie is definitely Emmett's Domme, though he's still in Chicago. Lol.  
3- I'll figure out how much Edward loves Jasper, and vice-versa, really soon!  
And yes, I will absolutely have a cigarette for you. I'll celebrate with you when you can drink and smoke again, too! Soon, babe! =D

**Secretly-eager-to-please077-  
**Thanks! I am a submissive, but I couldn't do the 24/7 relationship. If that changes, the story will, too, probably. But I don't think that'll happen, no worries. ^_^. There are so many ways for a person to exert their control, even as a submissive. I can't wait until Edward and Bella's relationship deepens and we see how manipulative all of the characters can really be. Muhaha.

**Jansails-  
**Thanks for your insights! I'm gathering the props, getting an idea of where Edward wants to go. I really like the idea of sticking with 'familiar' 'around the house' things. They're comforting, mentally, and they Do lead to more serious things. Not to mention, he needs to prepare her skin a little. Hahaha. =P.

**Last Note:  
**Thanks again to everyone for reading, reviewing, and adding me to Author and Story alerts. Thank you to anyone who Tweets updates and recs 'Switches.' I'm back and I'll continue to post, hopefully frequently! All of you are awesome!


	11. Skin

******Chapter 11-  
Skin  
**

******Authors Note:**  
The Twilight Series was not written by me. I'm using Stephanie Myer's characters while my original story ideas simmer. I always need to be writing something, =)

******Playlist****  
********Scarred****- **Combichrist**  
********Sold Me-**Seether**  
********Skin****-** Assemblage 23  
******Demonoid Phenomenon-**Rob Zombie

******Edward's Point of View**

I was lost to the writing haze after I took Bella home, Sunday. I'd forgotten what a high being Dominant could bring. My body ached to have her underneath me. I wanted to hear her gasp in pain, then moan from pleasure. Her submission added to my dominance rather than chipped away at it. I had submissives who left me drained after a session, craving sleep or some alone time to recharge. She still felt hesitant about bdsm, I saw in the way she reacted. What she experienced, she had liked, but I knew it'd take her time before she acknowledged that she wanted it. I didn't want to scare her into deciding s/m wasn't for her.

Victoria had been careful not to overwhelm me, when we first started. My first ever Domme had enjoyed using belts. When she realized how high my pain-threshold was, she was really, really pleased. She rewarded me with my first edge-play session, using two lethally sharp knives. Mistress Victoria had known how to use them, scratching my skin, yet never cutting into it. It hadn't become a serious interest, and I really only enjoyed it with her. The passion she had for knifeplay made me like it, more after I'd found out how wet it made her. She taught me what it was to surrender for pain. I had come close to subspace with her, but it wasn't until my second Domme, Jane, that I discovered what it was.

Jane was more sadist than Domme. She had helped me alter my Checklist, made safer after our first session together. Much as I had wanted to see her again, I deleted her number because... I really wasn't masochistic enough for her. No matter how deeply I wanted pain, she went beyond pain to levels of agony that I wasn't equipped to handle. Thinking back to our two sessions together always made me smile. My body was hard with arousal, remembering what it had been like to be on her bondage table. Jane had sounded more sadistic than she'd allow herself to be, but I hadn't known that at the time. The fear I'd felt wasn't something I wanted Bella to experience.

Jasper taught me to use the more primal side of my nature. I learned that the Darkness could scorch and burn rather than freeze. His energy felt like a whip cracking, solid, the air vibrating with his confidence, warm and pulsing and so very alive. Of all the Dominants, he made me feel most alive as I submitted. Victoria had craved control, Jane inflicted pain to sate her sadistic side, Jasper just enjoyed bdsm. He showed me that taking pain didn't have to happen intensely every time.

"Break time, nice," he said, sitting on the sofa chair. "Is it really break time, or am I interruptin'?"

"I'm done for tonight. What's up?"

"The pain session we're going to have this weekend. You still down?"

"Of course," I replied, feeling my desire for it spark to life. "What day?"

"You pick. You want Bella to be there, right?"

"I think our next session should be just between us. It's been a while since I've taken hard pain. She just saw our demonstration at Leah's, so..."

He nodded. "Good idea. How about tomorrow night, then?"

"That's not too soon for you?"

"I figure you'll have Bella here Friday into Saturday, maybe longer. We can't have a session while she's here. I don't want to wait until Monday."

"I don't, either. Tomorrow's fine by me."

"I'm going to look over some of the s/m stuff. Then I'm turnin' in. 'Night, E."

"G'night, man. Thanks for always checking."

Jasper made sure all of the equipment he'd be using was in top-notch condition. He liked doing it, having the alone time to plan out what he wanted from our session. I grabbed two books and laid down in bed. Words blurred as I stared at the pages.

The holidays were always busy. Jasper and I had chosen to use free time for writing rather than s/m play. September became October, November... _Had it really been that long since I'd taken pain_? In the past, I was lucky to make it a few weeks without craving it again. Jasper had helped me mature as a submissive. Bella had helped. Much as I wanted to include her in the scene, waiting until after the holidays felt like a better plan. It was the time to start new things. Provided we worked out as Dominant and submissive, January could be a good time to take our s/m play to a new level. Her pain threshold was much higher than I expected it to be. She didn't flinch easily, nor did she make harsh pain sounds... until I tried to make her. I had wanted to see if she _could_ react to pain. The way she had moaned drifted through my head.

Thanksgiving would be fun if- The thought froze as reality descended. There was a good chance her father would shoot me. I went to get a drink, vividly remembering why he would _want_ to take aim. It had been my eighteenth birthday, when my mother and brother came up with a 'plan' to help my bisexuality, and my interest in bdsm. One big misunderstanding later, a Pro-Domme and an escort had been called.

I put a pillow over my face, wanting to pull the memory out of my head. Neither of them had cared that it was a misunderstanding. They wanted to be paid. I had $200 in cash, which sent the vanilla escort into a fit. She stormed through the house, looking for the "bastard who booked her." I heard their eventual screaming at one another, Jake, because he really was a bastard, refused to pay her.

The Pro-Domme had been willing to negotiate. She heard my mother join in and finally warmed, studying me as a submissive rather than just a client. _"Make me come in the next ten minutes,__" she patted the side of my face, "and I'll leave you with your $200." _I hadn't heard a car pulling up to the house, or Charlie talking to Mom and Jake downstairs. When they opened my bedroom door, I had the Domme laying with her legs over my shoulder, my lips pressed against her inner thigh.

"_Don't tell me that's your girlfriend."_

"_Just a friend," she said, after I knelt back and stood next to her. "My name's Kate, you can check my I.D." _

_I let her up, so, so glad that she hadn't asked me to fuck her. "She stopped by to help celebrate my birthday."_

"_And the money on your nightstand, there?"_

"_Left from when I cashed a pay-check. It's not for her."_

"_Are you-" Kate looked shocked. "Did you just accuse me of being a-"_

"_Get the other girl up here," the Chief said. "You're all really lucky I was in the area."_

"_It's holiday, donation time for Forks P.D. We haven't forgotten, Chief. Thank you for checking in on us yourself," my mother said._

"_You," he said, having the escort come into the room. "Do you know this woman?"_

"_What if I do?" she asked, looking at the Domme. _

"_You don't," Kate sat, very lady-like on the bed. "I don't hang with people like you."_

"_Bitch, what does that even-"_

"That's_ what it means. I don't do what you do."_

"_You think you're not a whore, just because you work for some high-end, fancy agency?"_

"_Eloquent. I don't work for any high-end escort agency," she replied calmly. "I'm just his friend."_

"_That answers that question. Take a minute," the Chief said, looking at Kate, then harder at me. "Say good-bye to your friend for the night. We're going downstairs to the living room." He paused at the doorway. "If you try to go out the window, I'll tase you."_

_Kate smiled at me, both of us quiet until we heard them get down the stairs. "What's your e-mail, if you feel like sharing it? I'd like to do an s/m session with you."_

"_How much do you ask for that?" I inquired, not really taking her offer seriously. _

"_I'm not sure yet. I have to see your Checklist first. We can negotiate from there." She smiled wickedly. "The more you can do, the better you are at doing it, the less I charge."_

_I gave her my e-mail address. _

"_If I get out of here without being arrested, I'll give you 30% off the first session."_

"_Not 50%? I just helped you not be arrested."_

"_To save yourself, too. I'm not even asking for gas money."_

_I handed her $80. "That could get you out of Washington."_

"_50% off," she smiled. "Later, sexy." _

_In the end, because I had been a minor less than a few hours ago, the Chief had let everyone go with a warning. The escort was warned not to enter Forks for work, unless it was legal work. Jake kept his mouth shut about Mom ordering the Pro-Domme, and she cleared him by throwing me on the grenade. I went along with it, only because Jake would have done a day in jail for Soliciting. He wasn't a minor. It was my last Free Pass from the Chief. _

All it had accomplished was to make me appreciate female Dommes more. She and I hadn't ever met up, but I'd thought about calling more than once. I liked her yellow-gold hair, the pink punk stripes at the end, and her blue-gray eyes. When I saw that her specialty was electricity, my interest in her waned.

Charlie Swan couldn't know I was with Bella. He would tase me for looking at her, let alone knowing we did anything else together. While I wasn't really afraid of him, I didn't want him thinking badly of Bella. The holidays were stressful enough without adding to it. I did, however, look forward to sharing a hotel room with her. Charlie's place, so far as I remembered, was only large enough for him. The Cullen house, on the other hand, could fit a quarter of the town in an emergency situation. Perfect, I snorted, they'd keep the blue-bloods and 'useful people' together.

I picked up my phone and called without thinking.

"Hello, Sir," Bella answered, her voice already soft with submission.

"Hello, sexy. Are you free tomorrow night, after ten?"

"Yes, Sir. I was hoping you'd call."

"I said we'd meet up this weekend."

"Thank you for having me over, Sir," she said hesitantly.

"You're very welcome. Sorry to call yo u so late."

"It's only ten. I'm nocturnal, so... I've been writing."

"I did that all day." I grinned. "How's it going?"

"Really well. Thank you for asking, Sir."

"You don't need to be so formal." I reminded myself to watch for other ways I could help her relax. "I don't mind casual submission."

"Cool." She chuckled, "Thanks."

"You didn't like doing that?"

"I like it, Sir, but since you don't, I, uh-"

"I like it during sessions, Bella."

"Okay. I'll remember that, er, Sir."

I laughed. "I know you will. I'll let you get back to writing now."

"How did yours go?"

"Really well, thanks."

"Good. I'm glad for you."

_She was sincere. I wanted her all over again. _"I'll talk to you tomorrow to confirm, then I'll be there around ten to pick you up. Is ten okay?"

"Yes. Sure you don't want me to drive there? It's no problem."

"Nope. Let Rose have the car. Can you stay all weekend?"

"Absolutely, Sir."

"So sexy... I'll see you tomorrow, Bella."

"'Night, Sir. Thank you again."

I smiled, hanging up. That she couldn't stop being so polite was a part of sub frenzy. She didn't want to accidentally "offend" my Dominant side, so submission remained alert all the time for her. I had the lower back half of her body flushed bright red by the time I'd stopped. She had taken being spanked really well, though I was careful to keep all humiliation aspects out of the scene. After reading through her Checklist, I had seen glimpses of her curiosity, fears- She didn't mind the idea of being in a three-some, but she didn't want to be shared with other Doms or be made to watch me with another submissive. Unless it's Jasper, she had added before we left. That she had remembered... I planned to let her come a lot over the weekend.

I'd never had a submissive be so accepting of what Jasper and I did together. I liked Bella a lot more than I did any other sub because of it. With the intensity we already had in bed, the fact that I was her first-ever Dom, I was treading carefully.

******Jasper's POV**

My stomach was growling, I needed to change, and my cigarette supply was dangerously low. I had, however, finished another chapter. Four more and it would be time to contact Mike about moving things to the 'Get this published' phase. The room was ready for our pain session, I had done that before hunkering down in front of my computer again. Between Edward and Alice, my energy levels had been running on high for weeks. They were both powerful personalities.

"Hey, Alice." She called instead of writing back to my text.

"I thought we were going to try and be friends, too."

"I thought we became friends, the moment we said we'd try." Her silence made me smile. "Round one, again."

"Friends do friendly things together."

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Not really. Are you?"

"Nope. What about movies? Anything out you want to see?"

"I don't know. I usually just download stuff. You?"

"I'm a little behind on movies."

She laughed. "Alright, okay. You made your point. You're willing to do Friend-Only things. C'mon over, if you want to."

"Yeah? Are you sure, because-"

"I know you're 'Tease' voice. I want a re-match of last time."

"I think you liked it. You gave in so fast..."

"I'm willing to raise the stakes."

"To what?" I asked, getting into my truck. "I'll be there in half an hour, by the way."

"If I win, I get another night like the first. You doing anything I say."

"And if I win?"

"If you win... I'll have a friend stay over the next time you swing by. Male or female, you pick."

"Mind repeatin' that?"

Alice laughed, a sexy, feminine sound that made my skin prickle. "You heard me, cowboy."

"If you're not serious, I'm going to settle for a pain session. Nothing less."

"I'm serious." She laughed, sounding excited. "I've always wanted to have a three-some, but I couldn't find the right guy."

"To what?"

"Trust. I won't appreciate if you fuck my friend behind my back."

"Not my style," I reassured her. "You've already decided I'm going to win, have you?"

"Nope. If not this time, we can wager it another time. You'll want it more. I'm patient enough to wait. For that." I suddenly heard a buzzing sound.

"You play dirty."

"Don't you like that?"

"Fuck me. Yes."

"Can you hear this?" Alice turned one of her toys on, I knew what a vibrator sounded like. "The Rabbit _is_ amazing. Thinking about having you inside of me... I'm wet already. Are you hard yet?"

"You'd like to know, wouldn't you?"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"You'll take it any way I want you to," I replied.

"Not before I make you beg, first. You started with me, last time. Not tonight." I was impressed that she could keep her voice steady and clear as she built toward orgasm.

"You going to come for me over the phone?"

"Get ready to use your imagination." Alice cried out, I could see her hips bucking into the air, holding as pleasure twisted through her. The way her hair spread across the pillow, her eyes a bright blue that burned. The scratches on my back and hand throbbed. "Fuck, Jasper!"

Part of her mental warfare, or had she really just came while thinking of me? I stared at my phone for a moment before putting it back into my pocket. She hadn't been faking it, her voice had sounded relaxed again.

"I'm walking to your front door. Come open it for me."

"I'll buzz you in. You have some catching up to do, once you get up here."

**Author's End Note:  
**Happy holidays everyone!  
A huge thanks to everyone who has added to me to their Lists! And thank you to everyone that rec's Switches on Twitter, personal blogs, websites, etc. I've noticed more and more people leaving reviews, and I wanted all of you to know that it really means a lot that you support Switches and Subs, because it's so, so much fun to write. ^_^.

******Author's End Note 2:  
**If you want to read something else naughty & fun over the holiday break, come check out my ebook: **Subfrenzy_. _**It's available on **Amazon**: a realistic, sexy bdsm Romance. (It can be read on any device that supports the Free Kindle App.) If you've read it, come Like me on **Facebook**. Subfrenzy has it's own Facebook page now! =D

**Jes-  
**I'm really enjoying writing Edward and Bella. I don't think she's going to be as dangerously submissive, but it's fun writing how... It feels that Edward's the end result and Bella's going to show how one can get to that point. Does that make sense?  
I Love hearing that people can 'feel' what's going on in the Chapter. It makes me really happy. Thanks so much, Jes!

**Sophdrea-  
**Really? The clothespins scene? Awesome! Thanks so much! Jasper's sexy, haha. I love male dominance, so long as they're not arrogant, over-puffed, condescending. Blargh. I wish I could find pictures that work with what I see in my head. Robert Pattinson, Jackson Rathbone, and especially Kristen Stewart... not really cooperative on that front. 'sigh.  
**o  
**Jasper won't consider 'love' yet. I have the feeling he'd go running if Alice were to say that she's developing feelings for him. Just as I think Alice would disappear if Jasper were to admit that he Likes her. Complex, the two of them.  
Thanks for All of your reviews, sophdrea. Much as you love reading the story, I love reading everything you have to say. =). Really, thanks so much!

**Kelysuperficial-  
**Oh yes, 'intimate beyond the d/s.' I didn't want anyone to be impersonal. No, 'submit to me, then leave' type of scenes. Not sure about Jasper, but Edward's more into the long-lasting bonds. ^_^

**Itlnbrt-  
**Thanks for All of your reviews! For Handcuff, especially! Wow! =D

**Dereklover-  
**Hahaha, Jasper joins soon! **  
**  
**Analitica-  
**Thanks! =D. Pleasure and pain, so much fun to write!

**Cbzoo-  
**I'm surprised by how much of a story Switches became, too. It was supposed to be something I wrote when Handcuff was lagging. And... now Handcuff's lagging because the images for this story keep burning. I don't even know how to begin getting Jasper and Bella together, sexually. Not sure if that's going to happen, though I'd like it to. We'll see, I guess. They're kind-of dancing around it now, but they could easily become friends rather than 'lovers.' Jasper's happy with Alice (and friends?) anyway... hahaha.

**WitchyVampireGirl-  
**Cool name, if I haven't said it already! Thank you! "It makes an outsider feel special," thanks for that! =D

**CCBTH-  
**Good point about flushing condoms! I'll keep that in mind for future chapters. Thanks!  
For now, I think Alice is the distraction that Jasper needs to keep from thinking about Edward and what Bella might mean for E/J long-term. He's not a huge worrier, hahaha. I tried to have him think about Edward, what Edward means to him... and he decided to go and get cigarettes. Ah, well. The Session should bring some of that out. =).

**Csp4-  
**Me too. If I didn't have the bdsm 'toys' already, I'd want the Dominant to have them already. Bella's uncomfortable with Edward paying because... she's quirky? Lol. Canon Bella and Canon Edward from the Twilight Saga. Getting better about it, I think, mostly because Edward's all "This is how it is... go with it." =P. He didn't do that in the books or the movies. Edward could have been a Lot more assertive. Ugh.  
Pain, hmm. Not like slamming your hand in something or stubbing your toe. Hahaha. I'll write more about that in Chapter 11.  
I don't know how aware of Bella Edward's going to be, especially because that's what got him into 'trouble' in the first place. Hahaha. I wouldn't want to provoke Jasper to greater violence in the mind frame he's in... or maybe I would? Muhaha.

**Raven's twimom-  
**Thanks for reviewing at all, Raven! I like reading E/J, but... don't know how to write it yet. The story's just starting, I wasn't expecting a possible menage a trois to form with Jasper and Alice, but... here we are. Lol. Thanks for R+R'ing!  
**o**  
There's so much repression going on between Edward and Jasper! Edward realizes it, a little. Jasper's blissfully unaware, or he pretends really well...

**Mountainlioness13-  
**Alice is hot. I love, love her. She's so... manipulative, in a good way. So much fucking fun!

**Latuacantante4him-  
**Nice, lolol. Tub reading, =P.  
I'm hoping Edward and Bella are moving toward the Relationship-stage. It shouldn't be difficult to write, though I don't know which will be more dominant... their relationship or the bdsm play.

**Vtweetymccn-  
**I tried to PM, but you've got it disabled again. Couldn't find you on Twitter, either. Sorry. Had to answer your questions here... but considering the Session hasn't really started yet, I don't think it'll be cheating for your bet. =).  
Yeah, when Edward had the belt around Bella's throat, he was using the end part to cause pain.  
Oh boy! The question you asked...  
No, Bella will Not be giving Jasper a blowjob during the Session. Just because Jasper is Edward's Dominant, that doesn't mean he can order Bella to do anything he wnats. He most certainly can Not do that, your instincts were dead on. It would be like saying... because Edawrd takes the Dom role for Jasper, he's able to do things to Alice just because. ... guess that really doesn't apply because Alice isn't submissive, but all the same. That's a huge no-no.  
The only way I could say that scenario would be possible... if Bella were Edward's slave, and only if the terms of her submission said that she wouldn't mind being used by Edward's Dom.  
No clues for who the Domme is going to be for the J+_/Edward Scene. =P.

**Everythingmusic1-  
**I want to write it! Had to get this Chapter out of the way first. Can't explain how Edward feels during the Session without a little backstory. Lol.

**LuvinJazz-  
**Thank you! That's quite a compliment! ^_^

**LilySmith-  
**Lily! There's a lot of repetition for bdsm. I don't want to (Star, Star, Star)- hate that, too, by the way- too much, but I don't want the story to get boring, you know? The belt is going to be a big part of Bella and submission, though, and I don't want it to be Lost... finding a median between repetitive/boring and developing the plot's been trickier than I thought. I love marks, too. Haha.  
I Hate canon Bella. I'm not going to lie. I read the books, watched the movies, and while I love the actors and actresses... the characters annoy the ever-loving Fuck out of me. Bella's so placid! Ugh! And Edward... what the motherfuck. He's a fucking vampire. Victorian or not... come the fuck On! In 107+ years, it's believable that he's able to withstand from taking her blood And having sex with her? God, all the guilt! Psh! It makes me so frustrated, I want to write another six chapters just thinking about it. Lol.

**Popola-  
**Bad when it comes to reviewing? Oh my Fuck, you blew me away! Wow!  
Thanks for letting me know the story doesn't feel rushed to you. Trying not to 'snail's pace' it, but I don't want to skip details and have to add them later. Like the lack of piano, that one doesn't bother me so much. In this chapter, E+B have a conversation about a piano that isn't currently in their apartment. Lol. Who knew I'd need it?  
It's actually easier for me to write Edward, followed by Jasper, before I write Bella's POV. Not sure why. I'm a submissive, but writing from the Dominant POV is easier? Go figure.  
I'm eager for the E/B/J Scenes to happen, too, but they have to be Right. It _felt_ like it would be cheating. I mean, it's only been two story days. Edward was fine with Jasper taking the Top role, but I don't think he'd be nearly as okay with Bella performing sexual favors for Jasper.  
There's a lot that can change for the three of them. Is Bella going to move in? What does that mean for Rosalie? Where will Jasper go? Is he going to get with Alice? Who the fuck IS Alice, hahha. All I know about her, so far, is that she works at the club and hails from Mississippi. And she has friends. O.o. Not to mention, how will the three of them Work together? Will Alice join and make it four? Rosalie, five? Will they form a household/family? Is Jasper willing to become that emotionally involved with someone else, when he and Edward haven't taken that final step yet? Who knows. I haven't gotten to the jealousy/possessive aspects yet, though I'm sure there will be more than a few.  
I have yet to read Master of the Universe. I've got so many stories that I need to R+R. The rest of 'Wide Awake,' 'The Red Line' is a Great bdsm story with Edward as a submissive. 'Clipped Wings and Inked Armor.' Mistyhaze420, in..bathrobe, MsKathy, ARenee... all great fanfic authors. ^_^.  
Thank you for the amazing review. I hope you stop by again and leave more comments! Thanks so much again!

**Rsher1111-  
**I don't know if Edward's going to 'thank' Jasper yet. Depends on how heavy the Session gets and where his mind goes...  
And as for your question:  
"Is that the way of bdsm... that regardless of sex, either person is willing to do anything sexually with the same sex or different partner?"  
No, definitely not. Edward brought up a point a few chapters ago about what he noticed when it comes to bdsm. Male submissives who submit to Female Domme's tend to only be able to submit to female's. There's a lot of bisexuality, but it's an individual choice whether or not a Male or Female takes Top or Dom. For me, I'm bisexual, and I can't submit to a Female Domme. I mean, I CAN, but it wouldn't be the same and I'd hold a lot back, whereas with a Male Dominant, I can relax and just... be. When it comes to sex, I like both, though I'm the Dominant one in a Female-female relationship. I'm not willing to be Dominant in a Male-Female relationship, though. If I'm with a man... I like him to Be a man, you know? Hahaha.  
For the sake of this story, I'm exploring sexuality and the difference in roles. =). I don't think Rosalie and Bella are bisexual. Rosalie likes submissive men whereas Bella likes them to be Dominant. Alice, Edward, and Jasper are bisexual, though Alice isn't into bdsm, specifically. She likes certain aspects of it, though, without resorting to Roles. Edward, after this chapter, seems fine with everyone. Male, female, Top or submissive, he doesn't care either way when it comes to bdsm... not sure about which he would prefer for sex. Jasper, I've no idea. Lol.

**Jansails-  
**I have general feelings from Alice. She's going to be interesting. Dark. There's a lot under the surface for her, and I don't know how Jasper's going to help/hurt with that. I got a lot from her when she told Jasper, "I _want_ you, damn you..." Lol. And I learned a lot about Jasper, too. He doesn't seem to want anyone else around, in a deep emotional way, yet now he's thinking about buying her a ring-tone, making her a friend. He's really, really good with repressing things.  
Edward and Bella take steps toward the Relationship stage with every chapter I write. It just... happens. Lol. ^_^.

**MACMONKEY-  
**Update here! I would have had it posted yesterday, but life-stuff was distracting and I didn't have the Thanks done yet. 'sigh.

**LanaLee1-  
**Hey, Lana! Thanks for stopping by to review!

**BetterInTime-  
**The youtube video link I posted really, really helped a lot. It made most of the J/A scene, and then the picture I found kept it going. =D.  
I use the other Twilight characters as I need them. Victoria, for one. Chelsea, Caius, Ben, Angela, Jane. God, Jane. I love Jane. She would be So, so bad for me. Lol. Other characters keep sneaking in, lol. Not sure how many of them will be back, but I'm sure a few more will find their way into the story at some point. =D.

**Seekerharmony-  
**Thanks!

**Elara420-  
**I love writing EPOV. It's too easy, I think that's why I've been having Jasper and Bella 'write' so much. He starts talking and it's difficult to stop before giving too much information away. The Chapter should have stopped with EPOV, but Jasper spoke up and I'm glad because it would be another chapter yet before the Session started. O.o.  
I felt really bad this story stood without updates for so long. Hopefully with the current Update schedule, I'm making up for it? Lol..

**Purplearcher07-  
**Oh yeah. Jasper's got a Lot of pent-up frustration for things that Edward's done/not done. I'm a little worried about the space between the J/E/B Session and the Two Dominants and Edward submissive Scene. Two weeks is a long time to write. I don't really have anywhere to go after the big Session... but that's what I said after the club part ended. Lol. Bella hasn't even gone home yet... hahaha.

**6-20-11: Chapter 5-  
**Thanks whomever you are! Good to see you back again? =P.

**Angeljax-  
**So many people have said they're able to 'feel' things from the story. It never gets old. Ever. I worry about that a lot, writing the How's and Why's, but missing the emotional aspect. Or I worry that I have the emotions right, but the How they develop and the Why they're developing, I don't want to miss anything! It's slightly terrifying, updating, waiting to hear if I've been confusing. The story can be fixed, but that doesn't change the fact that _ people have already read the chapter as is. 'wince.

**Iren4ikss-  
**I'll do my best to get Bella involved in the Session somehow. =). Thanks for reviewing!

**Lunar Skky-  
**No problem! Thanks for commenting when you can! Picture prompts help a lot when I need new ideas/somewhere to go. The ribbon picture helped stave off potential days of Nothingness. That Rosalie thought to provoke Edward by having Bella wear it, and Bella arranged herself so nicely for Edward... all of that happened because Kristen Stewart is sexy and that picture was taken. I owe them so much. Real life people, and Stephanie Meyer, of course, because they gave me something to write. ^_^. I go ape-shit insane when I don't have anything to write about...

**The real teacher-  
**No worries, I think it'd be super hot, too! Writing How is going to take a good number of Chapters, especially because I keep trying to have it happen... and then my characters shoot the idea down. Lol. I have great openings and then Bella changes her mind, Jasper becomes a gentleman. Efff

**Rainekita-  
**Thank you! Thanks for commenting! I'm glad you've enjoyed Switches so much, and I hope to hear back from you in the future!

**Secretly-eager-to-please077-  
**Oh boy, I know. I've no idea how deep Bella's submission goes. Past Edward, maybe, in a different way? It's probable. Submission, and Dominance, are definitely different for everyone. From the broken submissives to sadists, the ones who are 'barely there' during all Sessions, to the Masters and slaves out there. Regular Dominants doing Dominant things in different ways, submissives submitting in ways they feel are right... god, there's so much variety... and I've only got four people, give or take, with whom I can work with...


	12. Flagellation

******Chapter 12-  
Flagellation  
**

******Author's Note:****  
**The Twilight Series and any related characters do not belong to me. **18+ ONLY**. This story's heavy with bdsm-content, sexual exploration, different character pairings, etc. Be responsible, I'm trying to be.

******Playlist  
Flagellation****- **Zeromancer**  
********Arma-Goddamn-Motherfuckin-Geddon**- Marilyn Manson  
******Deep Red****- **Apoptygma Berzerk

******Edward's Point of View**

"Still down for a pain session today?"

"You tell me," I watched Jasper hang his jacket up, balancing two energy drinks and a pack of cigarettes. "You just got in."

"But I slept for a really long time. I've got plenty of energy." He gave me one of the _Monster _drinks.

"Me too. Thanks."

"Good, I'll set up. I've been thinking about this all day." I laughed, seeing his enthusiasm. He looked positively gleeful.

The raw edge of dominance in his eyes made me think back to 'Blood Bound.' I had known he was a sadist then, though I couldn't have guessed he'd be such a good Dominant. Rosalie had been my stand-in Mistress at the time. She and Victoria had been friends. Tory introduced us before she left to the West Coast, and, as she'd planned, we clicked as friends. Being her submissive worked for a while. Rose was more of a verbal Domme, and once I'd understood that, I had started mentally preparing myself to find someone new. She noticed, but instead of being upset, she had found me the Top I needed. Jasper Whitlock.

___I only allowed myself to be distracted once. A man walked across my direct line of vision... I continued to watch him as Rose switched floggers. The way he walked, a confident, rolling gait, his eyes steady and direct as he spoke with the bartender. His hips were narrow, I could see the lean muscle in his chest and legs as he leaned against the bar. That Rosalie had noticed I was distracted and hadn't done anything worried me. She wasn't the type of Domme to let submissive slights go. I was hers, allowing my attention to wander was deeply disrespectful. _

___The pain resumed, I let myself drift to gain some distance._

___"Ms. Hale. It's a pleasure." His voice drifted through all of the sounds I had muted. Authoritative yet still courteous, he knew Rosalie. Very few people interrupted her when she was Domme. _

___She had restrained me to a simple wooden bar that was attached to the wall. My arms were tied in place behind it. Jasper had me move into a position that stretched out my body for me. He restrained to an X-cross for our first session. ____The way he touched me was soothing, almost comforting. I let him adjust the way I stood. _

___"When the Session is over, I'll release your wrists first. Your legs will be last."_

___"Thank you, Sir."_

___"I'll give you time to come down."_

___Seven words. They rocked me to the core. I shuddered and he laughed before moving away from me. Fuck. He went to talk with Rosalie, I lost track of time as I watched them. Rosalie trusted him, that much was obvious. Her personal space bubble was smaller around Jasper. She touched his arm, looked into his eyes. My standards were higher than most when it came to finding a bdsm play-partner. She told him that no whip she had found, save for the metal ones, were frightening to me. I agreed. Being restrained, blindfolded, I didn't mind tables, rope, iron, water, though fire wasn't something I was willing to try. No permanent modification, Jasper easily agreed to those terms. He was going to mark me, not scar me. I had to stop myself from groaning aloud when I heard those words. Fuck-me-yes. The further down I wanted to go, the better they needed to be. _

___My pulse was already racing. How far would he push? I couldn't hope for subspace, not completely. It was too crowded in the club. _

_"__Answer me honestly."_

_"__I will, Sir."_

_"__What you did with the Mistress Rosalie, that was enough of a warmup for you?"_

_"__It was, Sir."_

_"__I'm going to be using two floggers." His pupils were very black compared to the soft green of his eyes. The excitement I saw made my blood boil with impatience. "One of heavy cow-hide, one rubber. If you want more pain after them, I'll bring out my single-tail."_

___All of them would hurt. I didn't know what the single-tail would feel like. None of my Dominants had ever mentioned them. Floggers, of course. They were common enough, no matter what they were made of. Fuck. Cow hide and rubber, fuck. What if I couldn't- I had __looked____ him in the __eyes____. I'd take what he gave and be sure to thank him after._

_"__If I need you to stop, I'll safe-word, Sir."_

_"__Let me know when you want me to start."_

_"__Anytime you're ready, Sir."_

___"Do you always let your Dominants start when you're so tense?"_

___He had noticed. His experience allowed me to relax. The first hit from the flogger made my entire body flash numb. Instead of trying to fight the feeling, I focused on relaxing my fingers, then my hands. I breathed through the heavy thudding pain and felt my shoulders loosen. My back, too, save for where the whip hit. The restraints held me in place, but I didn't let them keep me upright. I pictured my knees locking, balancing my weight evenly. Anchored to the X, calm once again, I had no choice but to fully feel the pain._

___My skin twitched as the tails fell over the right side of my back. The blows hit faster, I fought the rising pain before I felt the 'click' happen. It wasn't really overwhelming yet. Jasper had broached one barrier, but there were still plenty more. He hadn't been kidding. The questions he asked had been serious, not Dominant-submissive banter. Pain he had promised, Jasper was delivering more than I could have expected._

___I gasped as the tails wrapped around my chest. They whipped back as Jasper aimed them lower. Stinging more yet falling lighter, he made his way down my ribs. Over to my other side, he started near my hip and worked up until all of my back itched and burned. By the time he stopped, I was shaking. _

___"Edward?" Jasper's voice drifted through the electric levels of white. _

___My eyes opened. Sight returned, my hearing, too. I jumped when I noticed that my head rested against my arm. Such bad submission, to break position without noticing it..._

___"Edward, focus on me. Can you hear me?"_

___"Yes," I said aloud. "I can hear you. I can see you, too, Sir."_

___"Where are we?" he asked._

___Sounds closed in around me. People talking, glasses clinking against the bar, music playing from a speaker nearby. The leather restraints pressed against my wrists and ankles, I leaned back against the X-cross to let the metal's chill sink into my skin._

___"At a bondage club," I replied, not feeling disoriented anymore. "I came as Rosalie's submissive."_

___"What were the whips I told you I'd use?"_

___"Cowhide, rubber, as floggers. A single-tail after them-"_

___"Rosalie wasn't kidding. You __can____ take a lot of pain." _

The sound of a whip cracking immediately brought me back. He was testing a single-tail whip. Seconds ticked by as I forgot how to breathe. I jumped when the whip cracked again, feeling both cold and hot at the same time. He was ready.

Submission wrapped around me. Soon as I walked through the door, I was his. He grinned, seeing that I was already wearing his collar. His shirt was draped over the spanking bench. There were two whips laid over the whipping post, which I was glad to see. We only used the post for punishment sessions.

Leather restraints were buckled around my wrists. He used chains to keep my arms above my head. I hadn't bothered with a shirt, not after hearing the whip. My back was completely healed, there was no reason for him to hold back. His hands moved down over my arms and he pulled on the restraints, then the chains to be positive I wouldn't slip free.

"Ready?" he asked, his voice clipped with impatience.

"Yes, Sir."

"You're lucky you didn't forget this time." He showed me a flogger with long, wide tails. "I'm not going to draw blood. If you want a session like that, we can wait until you have the week to heal."

"I understand, Sir."

The slaps stung at first. As my skin warmed, grew red and started to burn, the pain slowly grew more intense. I breathed through the hits, falling further into calm submission. My world went hazy as I reached subspace, a state of mind where pain felt like pleasure, where I drifted on the trust I had in Jasper. He wouldn't have the session end until my masochistic side was satisfied. I shuddered when he pulled my head back, the pain skittering down my spine. The last few hits registered all at once, leaving my pain-threshold struggling to keep up.

"Ready for the single-tail?"

"Yes, Sir."

"It's not like the ones we've used before. I guarantee it'll sting. It might leave marks."

"Use whichever whip you want, Sir. It won't matter, later."

"Alright, then." I felt him grin.

The whip's tail hit my shoulder, but I hadn't been prepared for the intensity. I lost my breath, exhaling quickly as my body tensed to the breaking point. Chains rattled after the second hit. I was a little more prepared, but the pain shivered through me, burning and itching...

"Is that what you were hoping for?" Jasper asked.

I couldn't answer him. The flail hit the right side of my back, doubling around to hit the same place on my left side. It seemed like time froze as subspace took me under. I was aware that my body was flinching when the whip struck, but the pain I should have felt washed over me in hot, heavy waves of heat.

"I don't want to risk making you bleed. Back to the flogger, it is."

_Wait-_ But I wasn't able to say the words. I groaned, my back feeling raw when Jasper slashed the tails across the lower part of my shoulders. _God, that was good-! _I burned with powerful, all-consuming submission, my submissive and masochistic sides tested by the unceasing pain.

My head fell back when the flogger's ends wrapped around to my chest. They burned, sliding away, dark red marks showing immediately after he drew the whip back. I channeled all of the desire for pain I'd locked away into taking it. Darkness raged, soothed by the warm pain he inflicted. It kept me high, happy, grateful that he devoted so much concentration to our sessions.

I grit my teeth, my endurance wavering. My body felt charged with electricity. Jasper paused, then struck a diagonal line across my right shoulder. The tails hit, all of them smacking separately before they slid away in a rush of burning heat.

"Do not kneel," he said loudly.

My knees locked. I had forgotten that my wrists were attached to the ceiling. "Thank you, Sir," I said, knowing he had saved me a lot of pain.

He released the chains a few seconds later. "Stretch, relax. Do you want more?"

I laughed, still high from the adrenaline rush. "Thank you, no, Sir. Unless you want to inflict it?"

"Good." He smiled. "My arm hurts like hell."

"We've done longer sessions. You're hurting already?"

"The flogger's heavy. With how hard I was hitting you with it... You'll see. What did you think of the new whip?"

"Jesus. It fucking _hurts_, man. Really good, though... Definitely use that again?"

"I'd planned to. I'm getting closer," he sighed, looking to our wall of whips. "I haven't found one that shocks you yet. I need something to punish you with."

"Why?"

"Because I don't have anything."

"Not for any other reason?"

"No, Edward." I saw a flash of his sadistic side. "Just anticipating. One day, I'll really be able to punish you for something. If I don't have anything to do that with, it's going to really piss me off."

******Authors End Note:****  
****Sunfleur-  
**Hey! I've missed you! I'll go back and fix the first link, thanks to you and **Elara420** for pointing that out. ^_^. I tend to keep pictures open as I write. When I don't see them in my head, I look over and have a bunch split-screened. Then they speak. Lol. Thanks for your comments, hope all is well with you!  
**o**  
Thanks! Wow. Edward, Bella, Alice, and Jasper all together. Twister, indeed. It could be done, I can see it happening. Might take until mid-story until everyone's ready for it, but... definitely something to keep in mind. Wanted to work up with edge-play until Edward felt comfortable sharing. It's worked, in a bigger way than I thought. Lol. Thank you so much for rec'ing on Twitter! You're awesome!

**Cbzoo-  
**Hey, Cheryle! Worth waiting for? I hope so! That's what I'm hoping for. The more the three of them 'work' together, even if Bella's only watching... having the two men acclimate to her presence, she'll become 'part' of them, too. And then Jasper can move out of the Friend-zone. Jasper's only just now cracking in to what 'emotions' mean to him. Lol. More on that soon. =).

**BetterInTime-  
**I wasn't sure which POV to start/end with. It made sense that it be Edward and Jasper because they're the only ones involved at the moment. Bella's there, and while both of the men have made sure she feels welcome, they need to focus on one another. I like that they're so nice to her, lol.

**Kelysuperficial-  
**Me too. Lolol. I walked in and thought 'cute' about a lot of things. Not sure why all of my stories take place in September. Ok, for Phantasms and Handcuff it makes sense. They're set in high-school times. Switches, on the other hand? It'll get me to December, at least. We'll see if Edward and Bella get that far. Another huge story, I can feel it happening...  
I'm not a huge fan of ass-play, I won't lie. If Edward and Jasper ever progress anywhere, there's going to be enough of it then. Don't want to make this turn into an All-about-asses story. Hahaha. There's so many other ways to play!

**Jansails-  
**Wow. Whoa. Going a few lines at a time...  
I completely agree with the first few paragraphs, at least. Jasper is a difficult character. He's friendly, but not very open. Manipulative, charming, cunning, and all with an edge. There is a reason for it, though. It started building in this chapter, and it'll resolve next chapter. I think. I'm going by both submissive And Dominant mind-frames. When it happens without anyone realizing, that's the dangerous side of D/sm.  
I love your insights, by the way. I'm sure I tell you all the time.  
Jasper is colder. He's less inclined to share what he's feeling if he can get it back under control before he needs to reach out. There are reasons for that, too. =). Edward's definitely more submissive, hopefully the depth to which was/will be explained in this chapter and the next one. Jasper's a very good Dominant, and he really cares about Edward- though he's not good with letting that show.  
Hopefully in this chapter, I explained some of why Jasper has been so overly-Dominant lately. It's not detailed, but it couldn't be yet. They need to talk and I couldn't fit it in this chapter. It would have been another 10k+ words. Yipes!  
While I can see your points in the last few paragraphs... If you still feel the way you do after Chapter 11, I'll get back to you more then. I'm wary of giving too much away, you know? That's the problem with posting chapter by chapter, unfortunately. Plot progression stops and the anger/frustration/confusion lingers until it's resolved however many days later. I hope you aren't turned off to the story. Stick with me, and, really, if you continue to dislike Jasper... maybe I'll be able to understand why, better?  
No need to apologize. Reviews like yours make me look at the story a different way. I want to go back and read the POV's lumped together by person rather than continuously going, as I've written them. That might help me understand more, too.  
Thank you, though, Jan. =). No worries. If I can turn your Jasper dislike around... that'd be pretty cool. If not, I'll take the time and see if his personality should be altered somewhat, or if he's still progressing and 'going' somewhere.

**LuvinJazz-  
**The Scene's up and running in this chapter! No more deliberating. =). Thanks so much! The wait wasn't too long, right? Lol.

**Ilovealion-  
**Thank you, haha.  
**o**  
No Slash yet. Make sure to read the beginning author's notes. Sometimes the italics aren't just memories. Lol. I remember to warn before they happen. I've always appreciated the warning in other stories I've read. Might as well do the same, right? =)

**Vtweetymccn-  
**Do you have a Twitter? I can't find you, searched and everything the other day.  
Yup, Jasper told Bella to hit the bench with a paddle if she needs his attention. Edward told her to play the piano if she wants his. Jasper was kind-of the go-between. As in, get My attention before you snap Edward out of subspace. Edward wanted her to communicate directly with him because he's her Dom. It shouldn't be Jasper calming her down, Edward knows it should be him. He gave Bella three breaks during the Session for solo-play because he knew it was going to get intense, and he wanted Bella to find... release as thanks for being so open-minded. Heh heh.  
Tried to bring Bella in. More than once in this chapter, actually. Didn't happen. I'll continue to look for ways she can help/join. ^_^

**WitchyVampireGirl-  
**Thank you! No problem! A how-to manual, haha. Oh boy. Lol, thanks! Bella and Edward did get to the playroom... not sure what chapter. They were only there for a little while, though...

**CCBTH-  
**Lmao! No worries, hope part of the chapter was salvageable for you, =p. I'm only on chapter 11, I figure there's at least... ten more? Keep in mind, Jasper, Edward, and Bella just met. I feel that, to keep things 'realistic,' they can't jump into a three-some right away. It probably will head that way, eventually, but not until a few other things get resolved, you know? =).

**Zoranthaz-  
**Wow! Congratulations to that author! That's fantastic news for her. =D.  
Thanks for the story recs. I'll add them to my list!  
I'm really happy that Switches has taken off again. It's so much fun to write, I'm learning a lot in the process. All is well in my world, lol.

**Elara420-  
**You like EPOV, I think you're really going to like the next few chapters. ^_^. I don't know about Edward's childhood yet. I'll get into that soon, though. Probably Jasper's at the same time. Two birds, right? I've had different types of roommates. One female, then a male. That male and female lived with me, eventually all of us together. A male, me. That became him and his girlfriend, me. Weirdness all around!  
I'm happy that you're liking Alice, too. I like writing her, she's exciting to me. A nice break from the heavier characters like Edward and Bella developing, Jasper and his repressing serious emotion. 'Breathes fresh rain-scented air.

**Kaycy-  
**Thank you! And thanks for reviewing at all. =).  
There are some fan recs above from **Zoranthaz, **unless you've read those already. Thanks again!

**Latuacantante4him-  
**Thanks very much, ^_^

**Raven's twimom-  
**Yeah, only two days. I forget, too. Bella's got work, she reminds me. Better get her in before she needs sleep. Though with that going on in the room next door... good luck sleeping? I don't like hurting characters. I've never been a fan of stories that involve major character death. Minor characters, sure. They're pawns. Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie... I like them alive, even if they're undead. No worries. =).

**LilySmith-  
**Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
Yeah, I wanted Edward to want something more than... novelty shop clamps for Bella. He's successful and has several books published, go all out, E! Why not? I hope you still feel the same way after Jane. I can't help but love Jane, really. She's so Awesome to write about. The energy's crazy. Caius amused me, I don't think he'll be back again. Nor will Jane, but I enjoy thinking about her. =P.

**Macmonkey-  
**Thank you!

**IgotmeEdward-  
**Your screenname made me laugh. Very cool! Thanks for the review!

**Kikiki83-  
**I promise another update will be coming soon. Hopefully by Saturday depending on how long finding music takes, writing thank you's, etc. Saturday's the goal!

**Iren4ikss_  
**Thanks, Iren!

**Sophdrea-  
**Hello! Jasper's been a lot of fun to write. I have more 'notes' on him than for any of the other characters. Especially now that Edward's said 'fuck it' to sharing memories, they've been playing without my needing to hold them back. Jasper might be next. =). If not Jasper, I want to know who Alice Mary is. And if Alice isn't going to talk, maybe Bella will go into a little more about her past.  
I have a Lot of editing to do for 'The Handcuff Bracelet.' A few people have told me that my editing skills have seemed to improve for 'Switches' in comparison to THB. 'bites nails. How bad is it? I'm a little afraid to go back and read from the beginning. I think there's too much cursing, for one. It was a really angry time when I started Handcuff and got progressively worse. 'groans. That Edward's probably all over the place with 'fuck.'

**Seekerharmony-  
**Thanks to you, harmony!

**Kismit1496-  
**Thank you for stopping by and reviewing! I wish clubs enforced stronger Membership rules, too. 'sigh. I agree. Play parties, the better ones, do their best to maintain SSC standards. Trusted people, everyone knows one another... hard to find good, legitimate ones, though. =(

**Karen4honor-  
**Karen! I accepted he r Twitter request, I'm sure I told you? That was incredibly nice of you, and thank you! Definitely!

**Itlnbrt-  
**Thanks! Working on Handcuff. Slowly but surely, a few more paragraphs and the next chapter will be done!

**Csp4-  
**Yes, yes Bella did. I was very proud of her for that! She hid behind a pillow, but... it's a start. Jasper seems to be taking advantage of the fact that she's gone, at times, to bring a more sexual edge to their play. Edward, too, seems to be aware of when she's present and not, even if he doesn't 'know' she's not there. That made things a little more fun. =D.  
As of right now... I don't think Bella would take a female Domme. She might change her mind depending on what other characters come into the story, but... meh. That's for later, too. ^_^. Least 'Switches' has different places to go, right?


	13. Fever

******Chapter 13-  
Fever**

******Author's Note:****  
**The Twilight Series- and all related characters- do Not belong to me. This is only a fanfic story.

******Author's Note 2:  
Happy holidays! ****Thank you for reading!**

******Playlist****  
********Fever- **Adam Lambert  
******We Weren't Born to Follow-**Bon Jovi

******Bella's Point of View**

The afternoon shift at Eclipsed crawled by. I was out at 8pm and ready to meet Edward at 9. It had been a productive day. Being alone to run the store gave me time to mentally take inventory. Once Angela discovered how much I liked organizing things, and my standard for good customer service, she promoted me from greeter to their stock person, then cashier. I wanted one more promotion before the year was out.

We weren't selling serious bondage equipment, at least not yet. It cost too much to stock, when half the stuff never moved from the shelves... I went into re-modeling mode. Angela needed better floggers, a few whips, paddles and canes and clamps, definitely. We could invest in a few more toys for men, some improved restraints for the bondage aspect of bdsm. Collars, jewelry for male and female submissives, the list was endless. I'd definitely need Edward's input before I approached Angela about stocking them. I didn't want to order things that wouldn't sell.

"You're here!" I had been wanting to talk to her all _day_.

"What's up, Bella? Really good sales today?"

"Business has been pretty good, actually, yes. That's not what I want to talk about."

"Tell me while I change out the registers."

"If I bring customers in who place large orders, do I make a commission on the sale?"

"Depends on how large the order is and how many customers your bring in. Why?"

"Because I might be able to generate some traffic."

"I'll give you $10 on every $100 spent."

"$20," I said. "I plan on persuading a lot of new people to buy from here."

"How about we negotiate until I start seeing the sales?"

"Done," I smiled. "Need me to do anything else before I go?"

"Nope. Have a great night, Bella. Thanks for helping to promote the store."

"Of course. It helps everyone, me included." I waved, feeling jittery as I made my way to the car.

The thought of seeing Edward made me feel alive, my body pulsing with anticipation.

"Hey, sexy," he answered my call. "You're done with work?"

"I'm on my way home, now. Are you still free this weekend, Sir?"

"Yes. Do you want me to come pick you up?"

"Rose can drop me off, if that's easier. She's heading that direction, anyway."

"Cool. Text me when you're here, then."

"I will, Sir. Thanks. See you in an hour or so."

**o - o - o**

I knew Rose and I had talked, but I couldn't remember about what. My mind was too focused on the moment I'd see him. Part of me wanted to push him back against the wall and kiss him hard, so starved did I feel for his dominance. The other part wanted to kneel and rest my head on his thigh, feeling him hold me close as I radiated submission. When his front door opened, I smiled because he did, the lazy, Dominant-pleasure grin that I liked so much.

"Hi."

"Hello, Sir."

That was all I had time to say. My arms wrapped around his shoulders when he kissed me. I tried to get closer, maneuvering blindly as he shut the door. His hands went to my hair and he pulled my head back, but only to kiss me harder. He stroked my bottom lip, groaning quietly when I pushed my hips against his.

"Bedroom," he said.

"Yes please, Sir."

"I've wanted it to be the weekend all week."

"Me too, Sir."

He pulled me back against him when I walked toward the bed. I smiled when he unzipped my corset and kissed his chest, because I wanted his shirt off, too.

"Your shoes, your skirt," he said, getting undressed, "take them off. Get onto your hands and knees on the bed."

"Yes, Sir." I quickly did what he said.

"I'm combining pleasure and pain in this session. Do you feel like taking pain tonight?"

"Always, Sir."

"How do you feel about me using handcuffs with you?"

Trust wavered, but grew solid again. "I trust you to, Sir."

"Really."

"Should I not let you?" I worried it was a test I'd failed.

"No, I'm just surprised you are. I'll use play handcuffs," he decided. "You can get out of them without trying very hard."

I offered him my wrists, confident that he wouldn't hurt me. The handcuffs were painted black, cold and shiny as they clicked shut. It took a frustrating amount of concentration, not moving as he spread my legs. He saw how wet I still was and paused.

"You did miss me this week."

"Yes, a lot, Sir."

Two of his fingers played at the entrance to my body. He laughed when my eyes pleaded with him, unbearable waves of arousal burning through my self-control. I tilted my hips down, groaning as he let the tips of his fingers slide inside me. He rubbed gently, the soft circles threatening the barriers around my sanity. It was almost painful, feeling his fingers withdraw before there was any pressure against my g-spot. Metal from the handcuffs dug into my wrists.

When he leaned down, I kissed him hard, light-headed with submission when he had me lay back again. Edward rolled my nipples against his fingers, and I felt him smile when I gasped. Waves of heavy pleasure moved from my breasts down between my legs. I ached to feel his cock inside me. He gently pinched the tips of my nipples, over and over again, more lightly after I moaned. It made him smile when I moaned harder, wanting more of the pleasure-pain.

"Rest your knees down against the bed."

I strained backwards, my lungs seizing from the bright rush of pain. He pinched my inner thighs again hard enough to make me cry out. A rush of power made me laugh, high and happy, aching to know he felt it, too. The vicious pain left me unprepared for slow pleasure. I moaned when he held my legs down and laid down in front of me.

"Remember what you learned, last time."

"Please-!" I cried out, not meaning to. Feeling his tongue brush over my clit had shattered my control. He kissed my right leg, close to where my hipbone was. My teeth grit as the tingling in my lower body rose to a restless, throbbing sensation behind my g-spot.

"You can ask better than that."

"Please go down on me, Sir? Please let me come that way?"

"I like how enthusiastic you are. Ask for permission when you're close."

"Yes, Sir."

He put a pillow under my hips when they rose and held. I got closer so much faster-! His tongue was smooth, a fluttering pressure against my clit. He rapidly stroked the tip, sometimes so lightly that I clenched down inside. When he felt it happen, he thrust two of his fingers inside me. His tongue was softer, the pleasure more intense after he found my g-spot.

"May I come, Sir?" I strained against the handcuffs, trying to relax. He hadn't said, yes. But to say it, he needed to- "Please don't stop-"

I cried out when he leaned back, the ache worse than before. Edward had left me right on the edge, desperate to go over. He didn't stop the gentle pressure against my g-spot, something that was driving me crazy-!

"What did you say?"

"I'm so close, Sir, please..." The white-hot rise to orgasm started again when he started stroking my clit. His thumb covered the tip as he lightly rubbed back and forth. I breathed slowly when he stopped, though I couldn't help clenching down around his two fingers. Feeling him press harder against my g-spot brought me dangerously close.

"Once more, just to be sure," he said quietly. "Breathe. Relax. I want you to calm down a little, Bella."

_I didn't want to calm down... I wanted to get closer, so I could come! _But I tried, for him. It almost hurt, letting the orgasm go. My hips twitched whenever his fingers moved, I couldn't stop my clit from jumping under his thumb, yet I managed to lay still and take deep breaths.

He slowly stroked my clit, moving his fingers faster when he felt my body begging for more. The handcuffs dug into my wrists as I grabbed the pillow above my head. Edward stopped stimulating my g-spot when I reached the edge again.

"Please, please, may I come, Sir?"

"Yes."

Feeling him hold my hips down brought me closer. I drowned in pleasure when he pulled the hood of my clit back, exposing it for his tongue. The white-hot pleasure was back, pushing me toward an orgasm that would leave me shaking. When I came, he brought me higher, then softly took me back down. He released me from the handcuffs as I was re-learning how to move.

"You like when I tease you like that?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Do you really?"

"Yes, I really like it, Sir."

"Can you come again if I fuck you?"

I knelt in front of him, kneeling lower on the bed than he was. He didn't stop me from wrapping myself around him. I liked how dark his eyes became when he laughed. His arm wrapped around my shoulders after I kissed the side of his neck. Then my world spun. Edward had me in front of him, still kneeling. He sighed, a rough sound, his cheek pressed against the middle of my back. I felt something shatter deep in my mind. The hunger I felt from him filled the emptiness, leaving me vulnerable and aching for guidance from his Dominant side.

His cock felt so much wider and longer, pushing inside me with my legs together. _Was __he __normally __able __to __thrust __so __far-? _He groaned, then bit the back of my neck, hard, when I clenched down around his shaft. Pain made me feel boneless again. I moaned, kissing the inside of his arm as I breathed him in. A line of pain burned all along the outside of my right leg. I arched closer, writhing against sensations I hadn't been prepared for. I cried out when he pinched the outside of my thigh, a row of them down to my knee. Pleasure burned and the sensations shivered down my spine.

"Sir, please-!" I violently arched backwards, feeling my head touch his shoulder.

"Fuck that feels good," he said, suddenly breathing hard. "Are you close already?"

"I don't know what that was-"

He immediately stopped when I froze against him. It was the head of his cock rubbing against my g-spot, but it felt different... the pleasure nearly paralyzing. I could feel how tight I was around him when he pulled back. Feeling him thrust forward harder than he had made me shudder.

He brought one of his hands to my neck and had me look at him. "Did that hurt you?"

"It didn't, Sir." I showed my submission, laying my hands flat, crossing my wrists in front of me.

"Yes," he said, "you don't need to ask for it this time."

Aching pressure built and snapped, making me writhe without being able to go anywhere. It was maddening, so incredibly frustrating-! Edward knelt back and held my hips down against the bed. Urgency prickled through my lower body. He helped me get closer by fucking me harder, no longer just focusing on my g-spot. Energy gathered and broke. My nails dug into the sheets, hard enough that I couldn't drag them downwards. I held my breath and went over the edge into deep, grasping pleasure. My body woke for him again, seeing his eyes go hard with dominance.

"Get on top of me."

My legs were still shaking when I rocked my hips forward and took his cock deep inside me. My chest rubbed over his when he took my wrists and held them above his head.

"Don't move." He bit the curve of my shoulder, his teeth closing without letting go.

The pain throbbed upward from deep under my skin when he kissed the bite mark. If I snarled, whether I had heard him snarl, I didn't know. Pain burned and made me grind my hips down against his.

"What did I tell you?" His arms wrapped around my back. "Don't move while I fuck you."

Feeling me clench down around his shaft made him groan, then fuck me hard enough that a second orgasm swelled and rose. When I needed more, he moved my hips, roughly bringing me up and back down onto his cock.

"Sir-"

"Come," he said, nipping the other side of my neck.

I cried out, laughing when he pulled my head back to kiss me. When I came, he went still, every muscle in his body tense underneath me. _Was he going to come inside me_? I clenched down around him harder, gasping when he raised my hips.

Sliding backwards, I knelt low between his legs. The head of his cock thrust deep into my mouth, pushing against the back of my throat harder, faster. Submission and willpower kept me from gagging. He moaned loudly when I used my lips and tongue to bring him closer. After he came, his shaft throbbed against my tongue, pulsing with aftershocks. I waited until they stopped before languidly kissing my way up to his chest.

His fingers curled over my wrist. With one of my legs over his, my head on his shoulder, I could feel how fast his heart was still racing.

"I can't wait to give you pain. It's so much fun with you! Fuck!"

What he said left my submissive side as satisfied as my body was. "Do you want me to get your cock hard again, Sir?"

"In a couple minutes, baby. Have a cigarette with me first?"

"Thank you, Sir."

He kissed the top of my head. "You never have to thank me for that."

"Hey, Edward?" I moved my fingers over three dark red lines on his right side. "What are these?"

"Marks Jasper left, from a pain session earlier."

"Uh, earlier _today_?"

"Yes... Do they bother you?"

"No."

"Not at all, hm?"

"I thought I saw them before, but you had me distracted." I smiled at him, still processing what he said. "They don't bother me."

It would only bother me if Edward only wanted to see me after his pain sessions with Jasper. Somehow, I didn't think that would be the case. I couldn't bring myself to ask. Time would tell. I was too comfortable, especially after I felt him start to trust me more.

"They don't hurt you?"

"Nope, not at all. I'll prove it..."

******Author's End Note:********  
**If you've liked 'Switches and Subs,' come check out my Original Fiction ebook,** '********Subfrenzy****,'** available on Amazon! - by Kimberlee Jane, if the link doesn't work...******  
********goo gl/jaHHZ1** - the space after goo is a dot, the only one.******  
**(Completely Original Fiction: MaleDom - femalesub, a realistic bdsm relationship. There's passion, desire, affection from Dominant to submissive. I wrote it as a bdsm erotica-romance novel.)******  
- ****Available on any device that can support the Free Kindle App. -********  
**It's the best I can write. I wrote the book, mainly, to use some of my passion for bdsm- the same reason I'm writing 'Switches and Subs.'

******Author's End Note 2:****  
Ageise02-  
**I didn't think so. Three weeks is a long time, but not so bad as the months it took after Chapter 4 hit? More coming soon, I've been writing 'Switches' scenes again!

**Fantasy0506-  
**Lol! I updated 'Handcuff!' Thanks for reviewing, I look for your name as the Alert's pop up. ^_^

**Derekever-  
**Oh yes, I've thought about it. Too early to think about E/J/B, or how they would get there. Bella's got a lot to learn yet, Edward and Jasper have things they should talk about. Or maybe they'll all get drunk one night and wake up together. Who knows? Lol.

**Cbzoo-  
**Writing that scene of Edward and Bella, Bella taking control... that was weird for me. There was really, really good music playing at the time and I wanted to step outside of the normal zone. He still retained a lot of control, even though she appeared to have it all. Lol.  
I know who it'll be at 'Blood Bound.' The Mistress, that is. Hopefully it surprises a few people, though some might have guessed already. Thanks for the confidence boost, Cheryle. I hope to update again in a few days! By Monday, with any luck. ^_^

**WithchyVampireGirl-  
**I like that BPOV worked out. I'll answer any questions you have, no worries. Thanks for giving 'Switches' so much time!

**Kelysuperficial-  
**For the last Session, it seems Edward was allowed to come when he wanted. Jasper gave him more freedom, even while punishing him, because he wanted Bella to like what she saw. I thought it would make him look more submissive than could be accepted. Over time, I want to move Edward's submission to Jasper- in front of Bella- to a more normal level. Thank you for R+R'ing!

**Rsher1111-  
**Alice continues to work her way into the story. I don't know how permanent she is, or whether her relationship with Jasper will deepen. This chapter might have defined who they are and who they'll be to one another. No idea yet, lol. Despite how closed Jasper is, I want people to see that he Is a really good Dominant. Maybe more so because he has the capability to focus, intensely, for a long period of time. When he cares, he deeply cares. I hope this chapter showed that a little more.  
Thanks for the insights and your comments. I look forward to reading your reviews, I look for your name after updates. Haha. Thank you!

**Raven's twimom-  
**Thanks for trying 'Handcuff.' ^_^. That's very cool of you. I'm awed that 'Switches' has affected you the way it has. Wow. Thank you very much! When the time comes, and when it feels right for you, it'll be even better than what you hoped. No worries until then, right?

**PBJilly-  
**No problem! Edward was blindfolded, yes. I had to go back and rewrite part of the Session so that the blindfold was taken away. Lol. Whoops... Thanks for letting me know! I don't think Jasper's trying to change how Edward feels about fear and pain. He wants Edward to be safer about getting it, and I know he wants to be the only one to Edge-play with him. Jasper doesn't trust anyone else to do it the way he does, heh heh. That he doesn't know why or how it develops, I think that bothers him. As a Dom, it would be stressful... but I like writing it, so... yay for masochistic Edward? Lol.

**Latuacantante4him-  
**Yes, Jasper did seem grateful. It made me happy for him. I hope he'll be able to let Bella in more readily because of it. I'm not sure how bisexual either of them are. Jasper's definitely more open about that. He was considering the bartender, except for the age problem. Then Alice came along... better reading that way? Haha. I'll figure it out eventually, I have to work up the energy to write a M/m scene. I'm really glad that the conversation part of this fic doesn't bore people. It needs to happen, but it's good to know that what they say isn't considered unimportant. =). Thanks very much, Latuacantante!

**Elara420-  
**O.O, thank you! I went back to rewrite a little on placement for the E/J pain with B Session. Sorry for the confusion, again. Thanks for your transition comment! Good luck information searching! There's so much out there, it's a little incredible. Take care, I look forward to talking 'to' you again!

**Csp4-  
**To answer your question... I'll have to go and elaborate a little on what Bella said. I wrote "... tested Jasper's strength as a Dominant. Jasper, not willing to be outdone by his submissive, gave him what he wanted." I wrote that meaning... Edward could submit to a really dangerous degree. Jasper wasn't intimidated by that. He didn't send Edward to another Dominant because he needed someone like that.  
With anyone incredibly submissive, at least in my point of view... experience and understanding in the Dominant are the things that keep them safe. In order to fully submit the way Edward does, he has to know that Jasper wants to give that much pain, just as he wants to take it. Equal give and take. That Jasper is able to overwhelm him is also what Edward needs, especially for Edge-play. Did that make more sense?  
I don't like when author's irreparably hurt characters, either. I'm sure I've mentioned that I really don't like character death. Edward's hurt, but... not in a bad way, because he wants it. No matter how bad it seems, thus far at least, Edward's felt some sort of thrill that excited him, even if the Scene ended badly. So, because he wants it... why not give it to him? I don't know, it makes sense to me. Lol. I probably explain badly.

**Kismit1496-  
**Haha, I wish!

**Rainekita-  
**Thank you! And thank you again. I'm happy that you like the characters and the story so much. ^_^

**Jansails-  
**Still reeling over your awesome H.B review, lol.  
What you wrote about Jasper made me think. Now that his hard and stony exterior has been established, he needs to become more... something. More likeable, I guess? It became a challenge, and with Alice in this chapter... hopefully he's more tolerable now.  
I really like what you wrote about Edward. Thank you for that. =)

**MacMonkey-  
**Thank you! I do plan to update again soon. I've already started Chapter 14!

**Vtweetymccn-  
**Hooray for lemons! Honestly, I really don't want to write about what happens at her office job. It feels boring to me, though I'm sure I'll have to mention it at some point. At least to say goodbye to it. Too many things going on in the story as it is. I want their personal lives, work wise, to be easy.  
The difference between Edge play and Pain play... Edge play is more extreme, mentally. Pain play brings a submissive high and throws them over when their body can't take anymore. Edge play, in this story, adds fear and takes Edward further than pain could because he's given up all control. What happens to him is beyond his control, in other words, because he's given his Dom free rein to do what they want. Just in pain play, he can safe-word and have it stop. Edge play doesn't necessarily stop, just to satisfy his craving to Not have it stop. I hope that made sense...

**Kikiki83-  
**Thank you!

**Sophdrea-  
**Thanks very much! I love that you're "there" and that you can feel what's going on. Jasper's a secret worrier, haha. Maybe not so secret about it. I like keeping what could happen rather open-ended. Questions are answered, but there's room to move around, you know? I'm afraid this story will level out and have nowhere to go. There are enough character's floating around for me to use now, Sessions planned for them, eventually all three of them. 'crosses fingers.' Thank you for reviewing, Sophdrea! You're amazing!

**HorsyChik-  
**Thanks for your review! I'm glad you like SnS so much!

**LanaLee1-  
**^_^. Thank you!

**Angeljax-  
**Thank you so much for your WOW! Lol. I deliberated a lot when I first started this story because the multiple POV thing was a little daunting. Handcuff had one or two chapters where both Edward and Bella spoke, but most often the chapters were one or the other. Yipes? Haha. Thank you again, your reviews are awesome!

**BetterInTime-  
**Sorry for the three week wait this time! I'm looking forward to more E/B time, too. Lemons are fun to write. =D. The Session planned with M/F/m should be up by Chapter 15! Maybe 14 if I figure everything out by then.

**Cina's-  
**There are different definitions for edge play. In this story, so far, I use it in the dominant Fear way. Edward likes being pushed past tolerance levels, and he loves when things are completely out of his control. His love of pain has a dark side. He likes the idea of not knowing if he'll be able to take more, and having his Dom give more anyway. It's why he wanted Jasper to leave marks, why Jasper didn't. By making Edward believe that he didn't care, that he was cutting into him with the knife... Jasper kept Edward high on adrenaline and fear until he snapped, which was when Bella helped him come. That's the version of edge play I used in the story. An overwhelming amount of pain can make a submissive snap, or break, but edge play takes them past that point. If they let it, that is. In Edward's case, it's really dangerous because he lets it, but let's it in a potentially self-damaging way. His craving for it can drown out his sense of self-preservation.

**Ltlnbrt-  
**Thank _you_, and thank you for all of the reviews you left for Handcuff! Still amazed, lol.

**Bikergirl08, FinnMac, Wanna read Ch.13, seekerharmony-  
**Really sorry about the confusion that went on that night. =/

**The real teacher-  
**Congrats! That's incredible! Wow! There aren't enough words-! =D

**Twilight1972-  
**I'm glad things have evened out for you, personal life wise?  
Definitely not leaving anyone curbside, no worries. Alice is leaving quite an impact on Jasper, I like where they're going. I don't want her to interfere with him and Edward, though. I just got Bella to accept that Edward and Jasper's relationship is too rare to mess with. I think Alice understands that, though. Very convenient for the both of them? Lol.

**Mountainlioness13-  
**Mmm... kneeling. Hahaha. I keep a quotes book, too. I'm up to #5 now, lol, and that you added something I wrote to yours... wow. Just... wow. Thank you!

**InShadows-  
**Thank you!

**Adctd2twilight-  
**Yes, lots of editing goes on. Lol. Thanks for reading a WIP. I'll admit, I don't do that often, either. I hate starting television shows that haven't ended yet, but there are so Many of them!  
Thank you for reviewing at all. And, definitely, thanks for going to read T.H.B!

**ACellist-  
**Wow. Your review... it- and- thank you! O.O. That's my goal, anyway. To be a published author instead of just being a writer. Lol. I'm not complaining, but it'd be nice to make money from something I do anyway. You're very nice to say you don't see a problem with commas. =P.  
I like to think that most of what's in this story would be feasible. The Edward/Bella part, at least. Jasper/Alice, too. I know of Mistresses that have more than one submissive, though I've never actually submitted To them. I like playing with other female submissives, but to let a woman take Top... she'd have to be damn good. And fuck-hot. All of their relationships combined, Edward and Jasper despite Edward having found Bella. Whether Edward would really be as okay with Alice in real life... I think there would have to be a Lot more talking, but I don't think any of it's impossible.  
That was a really good question. Thanks!


	14. Die Tonight, Live Tomorrow

******Chapter 14-**  
**Die Tonight, Live Forever**

******Author's Note:**  
The Twilight Series- and any related characters- do not belong to me.

**Author's Note 2:  
**(More info +link in End Notes)**  
Subfrenzy** has a Google+ page, if anyone's on Google?  
People have been very kind: The Facebook page has a few likes, and more reviews have come in through Amazon + Goodreads. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed! Before I uploaded an edited version, one with a woman on the cover, instead of free art I found online, I had a few reviewers already reviewing. They gave it 3-stars, which was nice of them. It's much better now, revised.  
If you've read Subfrenzy, leave me a review on Amazon or Goodreads? I'm hoping the rating average will go up, because... I really care about how my book does. Lol.

******Playlist**  
******The Beautiful People**- Marilyn Manson  
******Drain You**- Nirvana  
******Die Tonight Live Forever**- InnerPartySystem  
******Mississippi Moonshine**- Saving Abel  
******Nails For Breakfast, Tacks For Snacks**- Panic! At the Disco

******Jasper's Point of View**

I ended up sleeping at home after Alice got a late-night call, her manager asking her to work the morning shift instead of closing. She needed sleep, asap, which was why I had invited her to the apartment for some afternoon-evening 'hanging.' She was becoming my fuck-friend, though I hated using that term. I'd been veering back and forth between Dominant and submissive, fucking Alice, then doing more with her than that. She hadn't worked at _Blood Bound_ long enough to see me performing there with Edward. I wasn't sure how to tell her about him, or if it was something I needed to tell her.

_'__2 blocks away' _Her text-message read. I wasn't sure I wanted her to know yet. Being Dom or submissive to Edward, when Edward had a submissive... it confused _me_ when I thought about it too hard.

"What a gentleman." She smiled, seeing me in the lobby.

It caught me off-guard, the way she jumped into my arms. I froze, but kissed her back when I felt... happiness. Her happiness. It wasn't a kiss that promised love. She had leapt into my arms for fun?

"Howdy, cowboy."

"Hello to you," I said, letting her down. "Let's get upstairs."

"Wow," she commented. "Your place is incredible!"

"You hungry, thirsty, or anything?"

"Nope. Geez, you guys have a lot of books."

"Do you read?"

"Whenever I can."

That was a good answer. "So do I."

"Where do you work?"

"In my office."

"Doing what?" she asked, having me show her where it was. "Now I'll know what to think, when I think about you working."

"I write books. About bdsm."

"I'll have to read one of them."

"Yeah... if you want to."

Her eyebrow rose. "You don't want me to?"

"Let me know what you think, when you do."

"Cool. So, this is where you've been when I've called. It's nice," she walked around, studying the books, our green ceramic ashtray, though she looked impressed by the three stacks of notebooks Edward and I had on a smaller desk. "The windows are amazing. They let in so much light, but no one can see in. That's cool."

"Do you want me to fuck you in front of the window, Alice?"

She looked over her shoulder and smiled at me. "Yes."

_Fuck, that was sexy_. I knew we wouldn't be interrupted. "Raise your skirt."

"How high?" But she slowly bent over and touched the floor.

I stood behind her, carefully getting a good hold on her hair. She rubbed her ass against me when I had her stand. A condom was easy enough to find. Alice stayed where I'd left her, legs spread, her face still flushed from being half upside-down. She was gorgeous, her eyes clear and bright in the fading sunlight. I groaned, slowly thrusting deep inside her. Her back arched downward and my head fell back, so good was the pleasure when she took my cock deeper.

My hand went to her left shoulder when she bent over in front of me. She rocked upwards and I pulled her back down, wanting to fuck her harder, faster... Hearing her moan made my cock throb for more.

"Bend over the desk?" I suggested.

"God, yes. I need more against my g-spot."

She didn't hesitate to spread her legs wide, her upper body flat against the desk. I slid inside her again, thrusting shallowly until I felt her clench down. When I saw her brace on her forearms, I fucked her with smooth, fast strokes that I aimed right at her g-spot.

"Yes, there... Just like that-! Oh god, I'm going to-" I didn't hear the rest. She clenched down around my cock so hard that I almost came. The pressure was incredible. It continued for a blissful few seconds, while I struggled to breathe and not take her like an animal.

"You're so fuckin' hot-" I kissed her, feeling powerful and alive.

"Move your hand down between my legs and stroke my clit? You made that feel so good last time."

I teased her clit until it was swollen, hard against my two fingers. "Like that?"

"Yes, yes like that." Her hips sinuously moved against mine. I heard her breathe fast, then faster. She let her head fall back onto my shoulder, her face flushing as I continued to rub her clit faster.

She had a way of crying out her ecstasy that made me feel really good. I floated on what would have been Dominant-satisfaction, were Alice my submissive. God, she felt good. I felt her relax when I rested my forehead on her shoulder, feeling her rhythmically clenching down around my shaft.

"I want to make you come."

"How?" I asked, about to have her fast and hard.

"You sitting down, with me on top. _I _want to make you come."

**o - o - o**

Two rounds later, Alice finally succumbed to sleep. I eased out from next to her and searched for my cigarettes. _She looked really good, laying in my bed. _We stood a good chance of becoming real friends, I liked her. But what did that mean, if-? I left the confusing thoughts in my bedroom, surprised to see Edward outside on the couch.

"You're up early."

"I had a short scene to write," he replied. "Bella's sleeping, so, figured I'd get it done, now."

"Yeah, er, Alice is asleep, too."

"Here?"

"Yep."

Edward grinned. "In your bed?" I saw his eyes go sharper. He caught me on the verge of smiling.

"She needed sleep. A bed's a good place for that."

"That it is."

"It's really not what you're thinkin'."

"I'm not thinking anything. I haven't even seen her yet."

"Turn again?" I said, seeing his back. There were two deep bruises on his left inner shoulder, three on the lower right side of his back. "The new single-tail left some marks."

"The flogger, too," he said, raising his arm so I could see the red lines it left behind. "Bella noticed those first."

"What'd she have to say about them?"

"'A few shades lighter, please.'"

"What?"

"We talked about pain a little. She likes the idea of me leaving marks for her, but not ones so dark as these. The flogger marks she thinks she'd like."

"Have you talked to her about why she wants you to leave marks?"

"Because she likes remembering what we do together."

"Nice answer."

"Yeah, I rewarded her well."

"So, uh, how do you feel about doing a pain session with me? Sometime this week, maybe?"

"No problem. Are you okay?"

"My head's getting a little cluttered. Some clarity would be nice. I just want a little pain."

"Sure thing, man. We'll plan Sunday?"

"It doesn't have to be so soon."

"We'll meet here Sunday, nine at night," he said, hearing the submission in my voice.

"So long as it's cool."

"Be here, or it'll be a punishment session instead."

I smiled. "Thanks, E."

"Definitely edge-play, a hard pain session. You don't ever give in so easily."

"It isn't bad this time. I'm not at the point where I crave pain."

"It's good you're able to tell, now."

"You helped a lot with that," I admitted.

"You want pain more than 'a little pain.' Don't you."

"... Yeah, yeah I do."

"You wouldn't have been to admit that, not so long ago. That you're wanting pain is something I should have noticed. You've been on a Dom-high for a long time."

"I might need a few days to step out of the Dominant role. I'll still be your Dom, but, er, give me a few days and I'll be good again."

"You should have told me before tonight," he said. "It took a lot for you to finish the Session. I could feel it."

"I was really into it. About half-way through, I lost some of the Dom-high. That's probably why those bruises are so dark."

"I like them. They don't hurt yet." He paused. "They might, I'm not sure. I can't feel it when Bella's here."

"Pleasure overrides pain a lot."

"Why'd you keep going if you wanted to stop? I wouldn't have minded."

"I didn't feel you give over to pain. I wanted to feel that before we stopped."

"Thank you, Jasper." He glanced at my bedroom, his brow furrowing slightly. "Is Alice into s/m at all?"

"No, she's vanilla. Sexy, hot fuckin'-" I glared, daring him to say something. "She is. I still want a pain session."

"I'd like to meet-" He paused when his phone rang. "Do you know this number?"

"Look it up."

Edward's eyebrows raised when he saw the search result. He quickly took the call. "... ... Kings County, James?! What the _fuck-"_

I glanced over at the screen, confirming what I'd thought. _Kings County Jail. _James, the leech, was his brother.

"I can, tomorrow. Tonight's not... … You're not going to be killed, Jamie, you're such a-" He sighed. "No, I've never been arrested in Brooklyn. I've never been arrested."

_No thanks to him, the conniving, scum-suckin'-_

"Three hours. You _will_ pay me back. … You can get a fucking hotel." Edward hung up. "Well, so yeah... I've gotta go bail my brother out of jail."

"What did he do? Why's he in BK?"

"I don't know. I don't really care. I'm not going home with him, and he's not staying here. Fucking unbelievable." He glanced down at his bleach-stained t-shirt and lounge pants. "I've got to change, get money, get Bella- Fuck, Bella's here."

"Let her sleep. I'll take her home once you're outta here. Want me to explain what's going on?"

"Tell her something important came up, I'll call her after noon. Let her know I'm sorry-"

"She'll know you're sorry. I'll handle it, man. Go, take care of stuff."

**Author's End Note:  
**If you've liked 'Switches and Subs,' come check out my Original Fiction ebook, ******'Subfrenzy,'**available on Amazon! By **Kimberlee Jane**, if the link doesn't work...

******goo gl/jaHHZ1**- the space after goo is a dot, the only one.

(Completely Original Fiction: MaleDom - femalesub, a realistic bdsm relationship.) - based on real-life experiences. ******  
- Available on any device that can support the Free Kindle App. -****  
**Help an indie author's holiday wishes come true... I'm hoping for 100 copies sold by the New Year!

******Authors End Note 2:********  
Sherryola-**

Thank you! I was really excited that Alice decided to share. Her story's going to be a fun one, I can feel it already. Rosalie hasn't spoken yet, but considering how strong she is... it won't be all sunshine and rodeos. 'sigh. I doubt it'll be angsty, though. She's too matter-of-fact to wallow...

******Cbzoo-  
**Thanks for trying!  
Blog link- ?zx=203366cac8997b0d  
Maybe it didn't work because I was signed in? No idea if that would affect anything or not... I'll link it to you somewhere else without the.'s if that doesn't work.

******WitchVampireGirl-  
**Yup, exactly. Bad sadist = not caring about the slave's pain. Dominant = cares, or should. That's exactly what Jasper is to Edward, =). You didn't ramble at all, it took me- what- four chapters to sum what you did? Hahaha. I can't really answer your question. As of now... Edward/Jasper as Dom/sub and vice-versa will always be. I can't see how I'd move him away from Edward. At the same time, I can't say that it won't end up that anyway. Take for example, I had no idea what happened the first time Jasper took the Dom role for Edward until I wrote it. The characters progress on the page, all I do is write what they do. Lol. I hope that makes sense?

******PBJilly-  
**Thank you for saying Switches sounds 'adult.' That's the only problem with writing. It comes from my head and... I don't know how it sounds to other people. Haha. Mature, still juvenile, I never know until feedback comes. =).  
I'm not a Switch, no. I could Top for someone, but I'd definitely prefer to take pain than inflict it. Like Bella, I read a lot before I went looking for a Dominant. And by the time I had stopped searching, I met one. I think I'm trying to understand how I define Dominance and submission, and to do that... I need to know how both roles work on their own. If I had a female submissive, everything I write is something I'd be watching for. If she liked pain, I would have to find a Dom that could give me in-person training so that I wouldn't Actually hurt her, you know?

I consider myself lucky for having gotten all of the emotions and feelings right so far. 'knock on wood.' It makes me happy to know that I'd probably be a good Domme should I ever find my red-haired female sub. I already know she will be, I haven't stumbled across her yet though. Haha. And I'm glad that writing and continuing to research helps me be a better submissive.  
Bdsm has fascinated me for a long time now. I can remember what it felt like being a new submissive, no experience... compared to now when, well, when Switches is on Chapter 15? I don't want to forget what I've learned. =).

******CCBTH-  
**I've really been trying. E/J almost happened again in the italicized part. And then Edward started talking about sharks. Not ready yet, lol. I do keep trying though...

******Aurowanfinn-  
**Hahaha, yes the next Edward/Bella scene should be fun to write. ^_^. I haven't felt Jasper want to be submissive yet. It's made me wonder if I should make him take only the Dom role for Edward. Relationships do change, and if Jasper is able to have Alice help with his submissive side... it would eliminate one of the story's problems. It feels cheap, though, backing out that way. I don't know... we'll see, I guess...  
Hehe, the mystery Domme.

******Raven's twimom-  
**You make me want to go back and reread, too. I post sometimes even when I feel 'iffy' about it, usually because it's been so long since I Have posted? I won't update a story with a chapter I don't trust at all, it's usually just paranoia that keeps the document on my computer. Readers have caught a few things that have made me cringe... thanks to all of you for helping me make revisions!  
Thanks for reading Handcuff, =). I've re-edited all the way to chapter 35. I'll get back to editing, but writing's been keeping me busy. I need to update that story soon... Switches wants to continue- eff.

******Twilight1972-  
**Haha, thank you! Very true, ^_^

******Lavrett-  
**Wow. Thank you for reviewing at all, especially... well, wow. O.O  
Thank ___you_, really. I've had some really bad experiences with English teachers and their issues with the way I chose to write. They had their points, don't get me wrong. But... thanks. =).  
No need to worry. I don't mean to sound... well, I don't want to sound arrogant or anything, but... even though this is fanfiction, the characters do what they will. I based 'Handcuff Bracelet' more after the Canon characters. I've tried to keep some of their personality quirks the same, but if I were to start writing my real, original bdsm story... not much about the dominance and submission would change, you know? I love hearing what readers have to say. Suggestions are always welcome, but I try to get ___them_ to use the ideas in a story of their own. It's not that I don't want to use them, it's just... I like when people are surprised by how the plot changes. If they know what's going to happen, I don't see how the story could stay interesting.  
I did agree with everything you said, though. Tension between them stays strong because, deep down, I want to see if I can write a M/M scene. I've never attempted it before. I thought the same about my first Lemon and it was pretty well received. It became really easy, too. I love writing the more graphic of scenes, now.  
Eventually, I'll get frustrated with myself and the scene will write itself. One of them will snap and that'll be how the story Has to go. Does that make sense? I'll stick by my characters once they've done something, but I hope to understand what they do before it happens.  
Thank you for reviewing and reading! I hope to see you leave more comments if/when you come back to read.

******Sophdrea-  
**No one else in the story has gotten Jasper to speak, you know? Rosalie has history with him, and she's the female version of him. She won't poke at him. Edward's submissive to him, Bella's a stranger. Enter Alice, fun, sexual, 'tactful,' and both 'Domme' and 'sub.' I like her a lot. =D.  
Thank you for the support. I'd love to be published one day. If it's a story like this... my family's going to ___love_ me. Hahaha. Thank you for R+R'ing HB!

******Kelysuperficial-  
**Thanks, =D. I'm glad you stopped by blogspot. I posted some pictures recently... I love All of them. ^_^.

******Vtweetymccn-  
**Thank you for being concerned. I had to take a trip to Ohio for a few days, but I'm back and writing again now. Tell the crew that I've missed them, and that I really appreciate the interest they have in my stories. And a Major thanks to you for introducing them to Switches and HB. =D  
My mind skipped, I'll make up for the missing wake-up lemon with something good. The next chapter, or the one after it, will answer all of your questions. I can't say which side will win yet, sorry!

******Mountainlioness13-  
**The different sides to Jasper's dominance. I like him more and more as he Scenes. Jasper's limitless as a Dom, Edward's willing to descend into madness as a submissive. So much room to write! Thank you for reviewing!

******Csp4-  
**Jasper won't think about Alice as more than a friend. At least not yet. Edward's tried, I'm not sure who will be the one to break that out of him. Maybe Alice?  
You brought up a good point about Angela. Thank you for that. I'll have to smooth that out a little or something...

******Anonymous Reviewer-  
**Thanks for coming back to check for updates!

******Purplearcher07-  
**Wow! Thank you! Yeah, I've actually experienced disorientation like that. I don't Ever want that to happen in a real-life situation, but under bdsm-terms? Mmm. It's scary and awesome at the same time.  
That your opinion changed about Edgeplay, again, wow! Thank you so much for that! You didn't ramble, haha. I've gotten a few reviews saying that the blanket/spider web setup was a little difficult to envision. When I fix that, I'll definitely let you know.

******Seekerharmoney-  
**Thanks so much!

******Angeljax-  
**Hooray! Hahaha, ^_^. Thank you very much, Angel!

******Rsher1111-  
**The next chapter goes back to E/B. I didn't want to wait until Friday, I've no idea how I'd fill the days. Too many flashbacks, I think that's what would happen.  
I'm not offended, no worries. Sorry if I made you think I was? I like Edward and Bella a lot, too. I haven't written them any other way yet. Branching out into new territory, possibly. It's a FF first, I haven't broken canon couples yet.  
I have actually tried to keep to a solid posting schedule. It never works out, though. I can't pressure myself to write, if that makes sense? Working to meet deadlines is easy, but not when it involves personal writing. Energy comes, I sit down and sometimes write a whole chapter, other times it's only a few paragraphs. You make me think about trying again, though. It might be less frustrating for people... These past few months have been strangely busy. I moved back from CA, settled back into NJ. Now I might be moving again, I'm not sure how that will play out yet. I keep getting story scenes, so... whatever happens will happen, right? I hope you've had a great week, and thank you for all of your reviews!

******Dvickd-  
**Another huge 'Wow.' Thank you!  
You asked a good question. I don't think they've worked it out yet. Story-wise, it's only been... three days now? I think their friendship is Always there, especially because Bella slips into submission when Edward's not actively trying to be her Dominant. Or they might have a conversation soon, lol. I'll have an answer soon, thanks!  
I definitely hope you review again, especially with this chapter and the Jasper-sadist scene. I'd like your input, it'd be helpful. Thank you again so much!

******Sunfleur-  
**Hey, Sun! Thank you, thank you! I hope things are going well for you, =).


	15. In My Head

**Chapter 15-  
****In My Head**

**Author's Note:  
**The Twilight Series- and all of the related characters- do not belong to me.

**Author's Note 2:  
**PREVIOUS CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN EDITED- and quite a few of them completely RE-WRITTEN. I was in a sub frenzy of my own when I wrote them. Most of them were unreadable. I'll go back and edit more, add more detail, some more emotions. Wanted to get the first edits up for everyone whose written about missing this story. Thank you!

It has been FOREVER since I updated this fanfic. I've missed it a lot, but my other novel had to come first: **Subfrenzy**_**, **_my ebook on Amazon. Now that it's done, and most of Book 2, I'll be posting updates for **Switches and Subs **regularly.

**Playlist:  
**N. Y. C- Kevin Rudolf  
In My Head- Jason Derulo

**Bella's Point of View**

_"Bella? Hey, Isabella?" _

_ "Mm?" I had slowly let reality take over sleep. I stared at Jasper standing near the bed, one hand over his eyes. "What happened to Edward?"_

_ "He had to go take care of something for his family."_

_ "Is he okay?"_

_ "Yeah, I promise. He's fine. Are you, uh, dressed?"_

_ "Yes." _

_ "Good. I can take you home, if you want. Edward said he'd call you this afternoon." _

_ "Yeah, sure." I didn't hear any other options in his tone. "Thanks, Jasper."_

_ "You don't want to call Rose after midnight." _

_ I smiled. "I plan to be really quiet getting in. I'll meet you outside in ten."_

_ "Take your time. There's no rush."_

_ "Edward's really okay, right? You wouldn't lie to me about that, would you?"_

_ "No, darlin'. He'll explain everything tomorrow. After noon. He said to tell you he's really sorry about havin' to run out-"_

_ "It's family." I shrugged. "Tell him, I'm sorry, and call whenever."_

He had called a few hours later, at two in the afternoon.

Rosalie watched me pace around the living room. My hair was brushed and soft, I had showered and shaved as soon as I got off the phone with him. Some crimson-colored chapstick for my lips, a little mascara for my eyes, I was ready to leave with ten minutes to wait. Aside from a change of clothes and some emergency makeup, I didn't have much to pack.

"Here," Rose handed me a cigarette. "Smoke this and calm yourself."

"I am calm."

"Sure you are."

I wasn't sure how to talk about what had happened without sharing something Edward might not want shared. Rose thought I was jittery because of new submission. I hadn't thought he would call so soon. A 'family emergency' had called him away, after midnight on a Friday? It _was_ New York, I had rationalized, the city that never slept.

"Headlights," Rose glanced toward the street window.

"Thanks," I slung my bag over my shoulder. "I'll lock up behind me."

"See that you do. I'm going to sleep early."

A gust of cold wind made me thankful I had dug out my black leather winter coat. I saw him smile as I got closer. He opened the door for me from the inside.

"Hello, Sir." I pushed my bag down under the seat without needing to look away from him.

"Don't do that yet," Edward stared at where I was reaching for the seat-belt. "Come here, Bella."

I leaned over the middle console and rested my elbows on it's surface. He tipped my face up to meet his. I opened my mouth for him as his lips touched mine. I got the barest touch from his tongue before Edward moved back.

He grabbed my hair and tilted my head back. His gaze held mine, I relaxed and let him move me the way he wanted. The illumination from his radio enabled me to see his face in shadows and shades of blue. I closed my eyes as he leaned toward me. The soft brush of his lips made me yearn for more. I was his. And then he claimed me. His mouth was hard, I parted my lips for him and met his tongue with mine. He pulled me closer, supporting me as his arm curved around my waist. When he released his grip on my hair, I could breathe again. Menthol and mint, I licked his lower lip as he nipped mine. He always tasted so good... and I still wanted more.

"How are you?" I asked, trying to think through desire and submission.

"Much better now. How are you?"

"I'm good. Um... So what happened yesterday?"

"Well, er, my brother was arrested, brought to King's County lockup. I had to go and bail him out."

"... what for, if you don't mind me asking?"

He snorted. "Solicitation and Possession, of marijuana. Over a pound."

"That's a lot of pot."

"Yeah, he was going to sell it on the Res. You know where that is, right, in Forks?"

"One of my friends lives there, Jacob Black, Billy's son."

"I don't know them," he said, almost looking embarrassed. "My brother, James, does. Or did. If my parents find out, he's going to be under house-arrest for months."

"How did that go, last night? Is your brother okay?"

"Nothing cures stupidity." Edward ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry. James is fine, recovering at a Hilton. He's meeting with a couple lawyers later today."

"Good luck to him. That's awful, I'm so sorry."

"James and I aren't close. Except for emergency situations, in which case I'm his first call."

"It's good you can rely on one another?"

"... yeah. He's family."

"Exactly."

"I really am sorry about leaving you like that, and that Jasper had to tell you what was going on."

"It's okay. Really. If I have to run out like that, ever, because of family... free pass, Sir?"

"Absolutely, though I hope you'd call me first. I know people who can get you on a plane, fast."

"That's useful. Thank you."

"Thank you for understanding."

"After the night you had, you don't want to unwind, or, I don't know- do non-s/m stuff?"

"Nope."

His answer made me laugh. "Okay then, Sir."

"James is going to be fine. My parents will make sure the charges are reduced to nothing, or that they don't stick. He won't tell them I helped, so it's like it never happened." He glanced over at me, looking wary. "It won't happen again."

"It didn't happen, then."

"We're going to my bedroom, soon as we get inside. I want to pick up where we left off."

"Before I fell asleep, you mean?" I leaned against his shoulder.

"I like that you fell asleep on top of me."

I blushed. "You made me come so hard, Sir... I didn't make it to the cigarette part, sorry."

"My 'sorry' trumps yours. C'mon, sexy, I want to get you over my lap."

The pain started and made white flashes explode behind my eyes. Like coming home, feeling complete again, I slumped onto his lap and let the hurt take me higher. Finally feeling calm, I drifted and realized the smacks sounded really loud in the silence that surrounded us. Up over my ass, he started on my right side before going to my left. Shivers ran along my skin, I absorbed all of the pain he gave me without shifting around. The hurt only went to the first level, Edward varied what he was doing... but I knew the real pain was being reserved for later.

Arousal burned and made wearing panties pointless. Edward lowered them and exposed more of my skin. I stared through the darkness behind my eyelids as his hand smoothed over my flesh. More smacks, these hurt more. They didn't sound any louder, though I could feel that his hand fell in a different way. Sometimes six or more in a row, other times only two or three... it surprised me that the quicker hits hurt less. They tended to fall in the same area, where the separated ones were spread randomly.

He spread my legs further apart. Stinging pain raced up my inner thigh. The shock made me gasp, Edward rubbed the sting away before delivering three more on my other leg.

"Relax," he said, soothingly. "Relax, Bella."

My leg muscles twitched as he massaged my thigh. It didn't take me long to relax into the idea of receiving more. I could handle it, now that I'd been given a minute to acclimate. The break gave me a chance to realize how much I wanted him.

I knew Edward was aroused by pain. How he could go through hours submitting without physical release, or just the promise of it... I had seen him struggle with it once or twice, but he hadn't entirely broken. Would what I felt fade into something more manageable? Pain became pleasure, an inferno of pleasurable pain. I gasped as two of his fingers thrust into me. He helped ease the ache, and made it worse at the same time. Every time he withdrew his hand, I shook with the need to have him rub and press and- He increased both the pressure and the speed in which his fingers moved in and out of me... My nails dug into my hands as the white flashes fluttered closer and closer together.

"May I come, Sir?" I bit into my bottom lip as he slowed down. Letting my jaw clench instead, I recalled Edward telling me that only he was allowed to cause my pain. My body strained to keep the high going. It would rise from there and I was seconds away from shattering.

"You were so very wet..." I waited and tried not to cry out as I struggled to hold back. "Come for me, Bella."

Time froze before darkness spiraled upward and dragged me under. My hips rose, ground down against his leg. Pain brought flashes of reality, but the slowly easing pleasure was stronger. I didn't hear myself curse aloud, though there was plenty of it going through my mind. Swearing, yelling, gratitude in the way my body reacted to him...

Moving slowly, in case Edward didn't want me to break the position he'd set, I got to my knees and faced him. It didn't feel right to sit higher than him so I sank down onto the bed in front of him. Glancing at him, not meeting his eyes, I moved my hands to his belt. He hadn't moved. I felt him watching me, and when I felt him inhale to make it easier to unlatch his belt... I knew that I'd guessed correctly.

It wasn't long until his cock was in my mouth, brushing against the back of my throat. When breathing became difficult, Edward helped move my head. I felt his pulse racing and felt small shivers run down his shaft. Running the flat of my tongue in small circles along the entire shaft, I felt him tense. When he came, I swallowed around his shaft, proud that I could make him come. It never failed to make me happy, seeing him so satisfied. His eyes stayed closed for a few moments. I kissed his chest, the light trail that moved downward over his lower stomach. He laughed quietly as I licked around the base of his cock.

"Did you get enough sleep last night?" he asked, having me lay next to him.

"Yes, Sir. Did you?"

"Yes, I did, too. I'm hungry, though. Have you eaten yet?"

"Honestly? No, not yet, Sir." I wasn't sure if he had.

"We can't do another pain session until we get some food. Do you feel like going out or staying in?"

"Whichever you prefer, Sir."

"Delivery?"

"Sure."

"Awesome. It's menu time again."

_Then, maybe he would talk more about his family... _He had stories to tell, I was sure of it. But prying wasn't the way to get answers from him, I could feel it. I wanted him to _want_ to tell me, so I was content to wait until he did.

**Edward's Point of View**

What a fucking night. Seeing James reminded me how glad I was NY was so far from WA. He had planned to drive pounds of pot back to the Res, to sell for profit. Good thing the cops hadn't known about that, he would have been charged with distribution, too. It would have added another silver lining to the hassle, if they had.

There was no love lost between us. We kept things civil around the holidays and ignored one another the rest of the year. I was ashamed to call him my brother. Unfortunately, we _were_ blood-related. We took after our father, Carlisle, tall and lean. My shoulders were wider than Jamie's, something that had always irked him. He got his blonde hair from our mother, while my blonde-brown hair had come from the Cullen line, my green-blue eyes, too. Jamie's eyes were bright blue, like our mother, Esme's. He took after Dad, being impatient, prone to temper tantrums and dramatic sulking. Mom took refuge in stony silence, freezing everyone out until someone cracked and worked their way into her good graces again.

My phone buzzed as Bella and I dug into Chinese food. _'Home in WA. Dad and Mom don't know. Keep it that way huh?'_

"James got back safe," I shared.

"Good. I'm glad to hear it."

I finished eating, trying to bury the anger I felt toward... all of my family. The call I'd gotten was too vivid, my shock making it difficult to forget.

"_Will you accept a Collect call from... 'Yo, it's Jamie.'" _

"_I need you to bring some money to bail me out, Edward." _

_No 'hello,' no 'I royally fucked up, help me.' He was silent for most of our car-ride away from King's County. Aside from, "Where am I going to stay, Edward? With you, in your orgy-den? No fuckin' thanks." _

_So I left him in downtown Manhattan, surrounded by hotels. And I got a, "Thanks a lot, asshole," for shelling out two grand that I probably wouldn't get back, waiting two hours for him to be released, and after driving into an area of Brooklyn that sane people stayed away from during the day... _

My phone went off again. _'Are you skipping xmas this year? Might be easier if you do.'_

_'I'll be there.'_

_'Fuck, man. You can't say anything.'_

_'Happy holidays, bro.' _

"You sure you're okay?" Bella asked, sitting behind me.

"Yeah, I'm good. How are you?"

"Full, happy. You seem tense. I give really good back massages, Sir... Do you want one?"

She made me forget everything that was bothering me. Bella was submissive in a way I'd never be. I wasn't sure how yet, but she had _something_ that I couldn't give a Dominant. Maybe it was the way she looked at me, her eyes warm and trusting, flashing with excitement, or how she submitted so naturally, in submissive positions I hadn't had her learn for me. She was willing to give a lot to the right Dominant, if they could teach her how to fully submit. I wanted to teach her that, and so strongly it made me ache. She hadn't been mad that I'd left, and because I had said I wanted to forget... she did? I doubted she would be so rational if she figured out how her father knew me. That was a worry I didn't want to face yet. I did, however, want to give _her_ a massage.

"After, maybe."

"After what, Sir?"

"I want you."

"Oh." She smiled slowly, the one I liked the best. Her forehead touched my shoulder before she looked up at me. "Yes, please, Sir."

"Leave the food. We might want some again later." I wanted to lose myself in her again. That way I could conveniently forget how close Thanksgiving was, and how likely Bella would be to hear gossip about the Cullens. I didn't ever want her to look at me with disgust, regretting that she had offered me her submission.

"Yes, Sir."

"Look at me." I pulled her against me and pushed her hair back. "You're my submissive, Bella, and I want to be your Dominant."

She hugged me hard, wrapping her arms around my neck. I laughed, breathing her in, a calming mix of vanilla, leather, and sex. "Thank you, Sir!"

"No more 'temporary' Dom-sub playing, or practice pain sessions. I want to get you a collar."

"I'd be happy to wear a collar for you, Sir."

_Sexy, sexy submissive. _I picked her up so she had to wrap her legs around my waist. She kissed the side of my neck, across half of my jaw... I embraced pleasure and control as we escaped into the quiet of my bedroom. I had her for the rest of the weekend.

"We'll get you a collar tomorrow."

**Author's End Note:  
**I'll be adding 'Thank You's' soon! I have to go back, figure out where I left off last. And I haven't slept yet. Lol. I hope you enjoyed the new chapters, and the new Chapter 15! Reviews are always appreciated, =D

**Author's End Note 2:  
**If you've been liking **Switches and Subs_,_** I'll be eternally grateful to whomever checks the link to see: '**Subfrenzy,' **an ebook I wrote and published on Amazon.  
It's a romantic, passionate bdsm-romance, written in 1st person from a submissive's POV. Come and meet Quinn and Clara, a Dom/sub couple who practice safe, sexy bdsm.  
(And help make an indie author's holiday wishes come true!)  
**Subfrenzy- by Kimberlee Jane : 30% free on Amazon – 40% free on Goodreads**

******goo gl/jaHHZ1**- the space after goo is a dot, the only one. (I love that the link reads 'Jazzy.' Perfect for FF, =D!)

Happy holidays, everyone! A new chapter will be up soon. Thank you again for reading and reviewing!


End file.
